Pan the Yanki: Torment
by TeeLee123
Summary: Trunks is engaged. Devastated, Pan finds solace in the arms of another man. Jealousy rises. Secrets are revealed and friends are lost in this compelling sequel to Pan the Yanki. Read and review please.
1. Memories of Trunks

I am flying faster than the speed of light, for all I know, I am light. Before I have time to scream or panic...I can feel my body forming again. My stomach tightens as I feel myself being thrown upside down. I open my eyes. The force of gravity makes me look up at the ground. How did the space ship turn upside down? There isn't time to ponder that, because I continue to spin, quickly. It's horrible. My finger nails dig into the vinyl seatbelt strapping me in, the glass roof shatters as the ship makes impact on the rocky ground. Still spinning. More like rolling. When is this going to stop?

The dashboard loses different buttons and gadgets on the rocky terrain. The ship hits a large boulder, forcing the metal to close in on my feet, trapping me. This time I scream, partially from fear, mainly from the sharp metal cutting into my shins. Without the glass roof to protect me, jagged rocks scratch at my face. If I wasn't a quarter saiyan, I'm sure my face would be peeled to the bone, and it feels that way, though I'm sure my saiyan blood is keeping my skin intact. I hope.

Suddenly, there aren't any rocks. I open my eyes-I was keeping them closed, I doubt my saiyan blood could keep me from losing an eye. I look up into the black sky littered with stars. Panic sets in when I realise the sky is getting farther away.  
I'm falling!

Who knows what I'm falling from. Maybe I'm falling from a steep cliff to more sharp rocks, or maybe I'm falling from a mountain top and will land safely into the trees. Screw that! I'm not going to let myself fall and risk being killed. What a stupid way to die! I tug at my seat belt. Shit, It's stuck! I whimper and bite at the seat belt. No use. My teeth aren't that sharp. I gather energy into my hands, my plan is to blast the metal trapping me in and attempt to rip my seat from the rest of the ship by flying into the sky. It's the only option I have. But I don't get the chance. The ship lands hard onto the ground. Pain shoots through my spine. I hear myself grunt. I cannot breathe.

Everything goes black.

They say your life flashes before you when you're going to die. It doesn't for me. Well, it's not my whole life, just the most important part of my life, only one memory comes to mind, only one memory I relive again, I wish it were a memory of Grandpa Goku, but this memory is just as good. In the memory, at least I can see Trunks' face one last time.

This is when I seriously began to fall in love with him.

_"Ugh." My fist connects into my challenger's(a rival yanki)gut. He drops his metal bar, the one he hit one of my friends with, and collapses to the ground. I wipe my hands together, trying to wipe away the filth only I can feel from touching trash like him. I narrow my eyes at his two friends, they too are carrying bats and metal bars. They don't charge at me though. Their weapons slide from their fingers and clunk to the ground. Slowly they back away from me before turning to sprint. I watch them run. Cowards are all the same._

_The boy I hit, I think his name is Chow, reaches for the metal bar he had dropped. I don't flinch when he swings at me. I hear my gang-yankis like me-gasp. I smile, raising my index finger to block the blow. Yeah, I admit I was trying to be cool. That's what my grandpa Goku would have done, kept his cool and did something as awesome as blocking with his finger._

_Chow shivers. He expects me to pummel into him again. Sadly, I have to let him down. I'm the descendant of heroes, there's no honor in beating the weak, no matter how low they are. I give him a weak kick to his chest. He tumbles back a few yards. My gang, a cluster of girls with thinly drawn eyebrows and wearing orange bandanas similar to mine, cluster around me._

_"Pan. You're so cool!"_

_"Damn, girl. You've gotta teach me how to do that!"_

_I smile smugly, absorbing their praise like a sponge. We're the notorious girl gang of Orange Star High School, nicknamed Satan's Daughters. A stupid name, I know. But that's how most people know me: the granddaughter of Mr. Satan. Rival gangs from other schools across the district travel here just to fight my gang. Yankis actually come to fight me, I'm the leader, but the rule is for them to beat my gang first. Normally, yankis don't get past my first squad. Chow was an exception, since he was fighting dirty by using weapons._

_I gasp." Where's Bulla?"_

_My gang seperates, forming a path for two girls to walk through. Aya, dressed in a black trench coat, with an orange bandana tied around her upper right arm, walks to me with a blue haired girl leaning onto her arm for support._

_I smile._

_Bulla scowls at me," It could've happened to anyone Pan. I would've blocked that metal bar from hitting me, if it wasn't for my manicure."_

_Aya rolls her eyes. I roll my eyes too._

_Bulla is my second in command, but nobody understands why. Sometimes I forget why, how could someone avoid fighting just because she's afraid to break a nail? Especially when she's the second leader of a strong girl gang? She acts dainty and prissy and the whole gang hates her. Only I know she's stronger than she lets on. _

_Disappointed murmurs breaks through our crowd. Bulla doesn't blush in shame. Bulla never feels shame. Aya pushes her away. Bulla shrugs then does something she knows will piss everyone off, she wraps her arms around me._

_"Panny, let's go shopping." _

_I tense. I hate when she, or anyone else, calls me Panny! My gang hates it too, especially the idea of their precious leader shopping with the rich heiress of Capsule. Corp. Yankis don't do that! Yanki girls are supposed to be cruising the streets on motorcycles and fighting crime(my gang does). I should just push Bulla away from me and suggest something like going to train with Grandpa Hercule or beat up criminals with the gang. I don't do this. Bulla is my friend. Knowing my gang will be sour and disappointed with me, I smile and let Bulla lead me away." Okay."_

_"Where are we going? I thought you wanted to go shopping."_

_Bulla stops and gives me a strange look, like i'm stupid for even asking such a question. "We're going to my house."_

_Well, duh. Capsule Corp is right in front of my face! " I thought shopping usually takes place at stores and malls."_

_"Pan. You need to stop hanging around Goten. You're IQ has severely dropped." She holds the front door open for me." I can't shop without someone to carry my bags. Do you want to carry my bags?"_

_"No." I say immediately. Bulla typically brings home at least two dozen shopping bags, crammed with everything she likes._

_"Exactly." She walks up the stairs. I follow behind. She opens the door. Vegeta walks by eating a sandwich. Bulla smiles and I smile as Vegeta turns pale. He knows that smile too well. "We need my Dad. He loves to shop with me."_

_With that one sentence the prince of all saiyans is struck with fear. He regains composure very quickly. The color returns to his face. Bulla, annoyed, watches her dad ingore her as he seats himself beside Bulma on the couch, and resumes eating his sandwich. I tune out Bulla and Vegeta's arguing. _

_Trunks walks into the room. I can tell he's been training, since he wears no shirt and is dabbing away the sweat with his towel. Trunks smiles at me. I smile back, but not at him. A small, white, timid robot is hovering in the air behind him. I pounce." Giru!"_

_"Danger! Danger! Giru!"_

_My hands wrap around the little bot. "Gotcha!" Like a cat, I flip in the air and land on my feet. Giru struggles to free himself from my grasp. I smile wickedly as Giru begs Trunks for help. The silly little bot, he still doesn't trust me. I nuzzle my cheek against him, which calms him down. I'm not dangerous to him, at least not right now. He just has to stay on my good side._

_"Pan?" I look at Bulla. A defeated and detached look has bestowed Vegeta's face. Bulma clutches her purse and looks expectantly at me." Are you going shopping with us?"_

_Two Briefs women going shopping? With a saiyan prince to carry their bags? That could take hours!_

_" I'll stay here with Giru..." I catch something moving from the corner of my eye," And Trunks."_

_Bulla smiles._

_I know what she's thinking. I don't like what she's thinking. Why can't she accept that Trunks is my friend? He will never be anything more than that, except maybe a best friend. My face flushes as Bulla begins to giggle, like an evil genius. Maybe she is an evil genius. Was it her plan to get Trunks and me alone together all along? _

_Trunks' face puzzles._

_I slap my face." Bulla you are weird."_

_She smiles like a minx. " I know."_

* * *

_I play with Giru._

_Trunks takes a shower and comes back wearing a white dress shirt and comfy pajama bottoms. The three of us watch T.v for an hour. During one of the commercial breaks, I jump close to Trunks, my face an inch away from his. I smile as he pulls away a fraction. I've noticed Trunks' family isn't like my family. My Mama, Papa, Uncle and Grandparents express ourselves by touching, hugging, kissing, slapping, and sometimes shouting._

_Trunks' family doesn't touch. The louder the shout, the better you're heard. At least that's what I've seen by Bulma and Bulla's examples. Hmm. I guess Trunks and Vegeta communicate best when they're training._

_"Uhh what is it Pan?"_

_I smile. It makes him nervous when I'm this close. " I'm hungry Trunks."_

_"Don't look at me, I don't know how to cook!"_

_"Giru don't know how either. Giru, giru."_

_I roll my eyes. Men. "That's not what I meant. I'm fourteen years old Trunks, I know how to cook. I'm not a baby." Trunks calms down a little, is the idea of cooking that frightening to him?Come to think of it, we always looked for a restaurant when we were hungry in space." Look. All I want to know is if you're hungry too. I wont cook if it's only for myself."_

_Trunks' stomach growls._

_"I guess that's my answer."_

_I can't help but notice how adorable he looks when he's embarrassed._

_"Here, put this on." I hand Trunks a pink apron. I tie a similar pink apron on myself. Trunks stares at the apron in his hand. _

_"Trunks can't wear, Pan. Giru, giru. Pink for girls."_

_"Oh really?" Giru hovers away from me, moving close to Trunks' head where he knows he'll be safe. " Who decided that? Men can wear pink if they want."_

_"Trunks don't want. Giru."_

_"Come over here and say that to my face, Giru!" I shout. Trunks sighs. I know my constant fighting with Giru gets on his nerves, but I can't help myself. That robot knows how to get under my skin! _

_Of course, Trunks ,being the most sensible and mature person in the room, speaks up. " Pan he's right. I can't wear this. It's too humiliating."_

_"You have to." I raise the spatula I'm holding into the air." You're my student and I'm your sensei, it's only normal for you to wear the same uniform as me."_

_I know exactly what he's thinking of. I can see it all over his face. "I'm not asking you to dress up as a girl again, Trunks. This and that are completely different things."_

_I lower my spatula. Trunks doesn't want to do it. My lower lip quivers, I was only trying to help him. Why won't he let me help him?_

_Trunks sighs again." Pan please don't cry."_

_Thanks a lot Trunks. I was doing a perfectly good job at holding it in, until you told me not to..._

_"Waah!" I know ,I'm acting like a baby.I don't want him to see me like this so I bury my face into my hands._

_"Pan don't cry. Apron meant for girls."_

_"Grrr. SHUT UP GIRU!"_

_Giru flies out of the kitchen, shouting," Danger! Danger! Giru!"_

_The swooshing sound of fabric makes me look up. Trunks ties the apron's sash around his waist. He isn't smiling. I know he wont smile while he's wearing a pink apron. At least it makes me smile. "You look like a girl."_

_He stares seriously at his feet. " Let's just cook."_

_"Okay! Let's cook some hamburgers and french fries!"_

_Forty-five minutes and six burnt hamburgers later. . . ._

* * *

_Giru munches on the metal spatula Trunks had used to cook his hamburgers with. The spatula was severely burnt, no longer able to be used again, so it has now become Giru's dinner. Trunks and I sit across from each other at the table, eating the hamburgers we've cooked. "You just need a little more practice." I tell Trunks in between bites." We should cook together more often."_

_"Nu-uh. If I have to wear an apron then count me out."_

_"Come on, you looked so cute in it!"_

_That shut him up. I guess men don't like to be called cute._

_Trunks pours himself another glass of wine. His fifth glass, by my count. I lean forward," Can I try some?"_

_Trunks' cheeks are rosy from the alcohol, a dopey smile replaces his usual smile, and his head sways a little as he focuses on me. " No. Gohan would...would kill me.*hiccup* Go to bed."_

_"Grrr. Give me some now!" I grab the bottle of wine. Trunks doesn't try to stop me. Which is disappointing. I like when he tries to take things away from me. Trunks just smiles and waits for me to take a sip, confident that I wont like it._

_I'll show him!_

_Instead of taking a sip or a taste, I chug down a large amount. Trunks' pupils shrink in shock. He stumbles out of his chair and tugs the bottle out of my hands. I cough up the wine I hadn't been able to swallow. The wine trickles from my lips and splashes onto my T-shirt. The dark red wine clearly visible on my bright red T-shirt. Trunks takes off his white dress shirt and hands it to me._

_I take the shirt. Trunks looks at me. I look at him. After a minute of staring at each other I realise I have to explain it to him," Turn around Trunks! I can't change my shirt in front of you! I'm a young lady you know, I don't have the same body parts a you." Trunks turns around, almost falling over in the process. If he wasn't drunk, I'd feel comfortable undressing while his back is turned. But he is drunk and I can't trust him. He has a tiny attention span right now and I know he'll turn around any minute._

_In order to protect my virtue, I turn around too. I slip out of my red T-shirt and quickly put on Trunks' white shirt. I'm halfway through the buttons when Trunks turns around," Are you done yet?"_

_I turn around in time to see Trunks stumble and fall..._

_on top of me._

_Giru hovers above Trunks, trying to decide if he should panic or not._

_Trunks' face is close to mine. I expect him to pull away like he usually does, but he doesn't. His fingers wipe my bangs to the side, so they're out of my eyes._

_" You're so beautiful." He whispers. His eyelids droop and he leans closer. I can see Giru covering his red light( eye?) with his little robot hands. Giru expects something to happen. And so do I._

_A kiss? A hug? Something more? I never find out. Annoyed by Giru, and tipsy from the wine, I knee Trunks in the groin and punch his cheek, pushing him away from me as I shout," Get off me! Pervert!"_

_Trunks rolls over onto the floor._

_K.O._

* * *

_I'd like to think it was because of my strong punch that Trunks passed out. Maybe it was the wine. I immediately felt bad though._

_After threatening Giru to secrecy, I drag Trunks to his room. I'm unable to throw him onto his bed, so I just toss his blankets onto him, maybe he'll think he fell out of bed. I then head to Bulla's room and climb into her bed, immediately falling asleep._

_The next morning, Trunks had no memory of almost kissing, or doing whatever he was going to do, to me._  
_He didn't know why his cheek was bruised, either._

_Vegeta was grouchy for shopping for five hours._

_Bulla asks me if anything happened between Trunks and me last night, since I'm wearing his shirt._  
_I shrug," Well, I made him wear an apron when I taught him how to cook hamburgers. He wasn't happy about that."_

_Bulla shakes me. "You idiot! You'll never win his heart by bossing him around all the time!"_

_I pull back from Bulla. I stick my tongue out at her," He can keep his heart. I don't want it. Bleh!"_

_" you're just like Goten!"_

_"Who's just like me?" _

_"Uncle Goten!" I wrap my arms around my Uncle's waist as I give him a hug. A year ago, I was too short to even reach his waist. _

_Goten ruffles my hair," Happy birthday, kiddo. Gohan sent me to pick you up."_

_I nod. Then wave goodbye to Bulla, Bulma, and a grouchy Vegeta._

_"Where's Trunks?" Goten asks, scanning the room for his friend._

_I pull my Uncle out the door," He has a hangover."_

_"What? You're kidding me. I didn't know he drank."_

_"I don't think he'll be drinking for a very long time."_

_I laugh. A second later, Uncle Goten joins in my laughter. He doesn't get my joke, I don't think so anyway, but my uncle is a dork and just loves to laugh._

_After that incident with Trunks, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I then realised I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be more than just friends. I just needed to grow up first._

_"Are you sure?" Aya asked when I told her I wanted out of our gang. My whole gang, except for Bulla,who was somewhere else, crowded around me._

_"Yes."_

_Anger and sadness flared in Aya's eyes." Then you know what we have to do."_

_In the deserted field of Orange Star High School, when the sun was beginning to set, I did not resist or fight back as my gang attacked me. Not because they hated me. Every gang is like this. Every member is beaten when they want in and beaten when they want out. I felt their fists better than any words. And I knew they would miss me, just as I would miss them. Aya took over as the leader of Satan's Daughters. I never came back to Orange Star High School again._

_When I transferred to Red Star High School, I just wanted to be different. I wanted to be something besides a yanki. I didn't assume everyone at that school would know of my reputation at Orange Star Highschool. At least Bulla could have a fresh start, I'm sure Aya would kick Bulla out of the gang, but to my dismay, Bulla had also transferred to Red Star High School._

_Even worse, Trunks found out about my gang life at Orange Star. Will he ever see me as a woman instead of Pan the Yanki? Or Pan the daughter of Gohan?_

_Since I'm dead, I guess that doesn't matter now._

* * *

Something licks my cheek. My eyelids flutter open. I squint, everything suddenly seems bright. My eyes adjust and am able to make out the face of a chipmunk, his furry face positioned in front of mine. I feel pressure on my shoulder, a fatter chipmunk comes into view. It squeaks at the other chipmunk. The other chipmunk points at me and squeaks back. The fat chipmunk squeaks furiously and runs to a tree nearby. The little chipmunk looks at me one last time before hurrying after the fat chipmunk up the tree.

Just moving my head to the side to watch the chipmunks hurts. Do I dare get up?

I lie here and take in my surroundings. By the way the sun is positioned above the trees, I know it's noon. The sweet melody of birds and other wildlife fills my ears. I must be in a forest. A low, steady noise comes from my left. I turn slowly, which hurts. I had expected a bear, but it turns out to be a human male, sitting against a tree, snoring loudly. Why is there a rifle laid on his lap?

My nose itches. I lift my hands-they're tied together with thin rope that burns into my wrist!

"What the..."

I have no choice. I sit up.

Soreness flourishes through out my entire body. My head throbs. I close my eyes and wait for the dizziness to pass. I open them again. I'm relived to find that my legs are still intact and free from the ship, which lays in pieces nearby. My pants are cut from where the metal ripped into them, but I'll be fine. Like a newborn fawn I struggle to stand up.

I walk away from the forest and into the clearing where pieces of my ship are. I stare up at the huge cliff I had fallen from. I'm lucky to be alive!  
The sound of a twig snapping forces me to look back. The man who was snoring earlier, aims his gun at me."Now don't you move or I'll shoot."

He told me not to but I do it anyway. I turn around to face him.

BANG!

A bullet shoots past my ear, barely missing me.

"I told ya not to move girl."

"I'm not going to hurt you, look!" I raise my tied hands. The man spits onto the ground. Movement catches my eye. I realise my ship had landed next to a village. Alarmed by the gun shot, villagers emerge from their huts. They crowd around us. I hope they will help me, but by the fearful looks in their eyes, I can see they're afraid of me. Why? That stupid ship never left Earth! It's obvious I'm human just like them so why are they treating me like an alien?

A scrawny man in tattered clothes runs through the villagers, stopping at the man holding the gun at me. He struggles to catch his breath. Everyone waits for him to speak. He points through the crowd," He's here! He'll protect us from this witch!"

Witch? Am I the witch?

The villagers spread, forming a path big enough for the man to walk through. He is wearing a blue jacket with the sleeves torn off, exposing his muscular arms. His black tank top sticks to his chest muscles, paired with long grey pants with faded orange lilac hair is long, which he keeps tied in a pony tail. The most unsettling thing about him is the way his blue eyes glare at me, with distrust and suspicion.

"Trunks." I whisper.

I know it's not possible. Trunks' hair couldn't have grown so long in just one day! There aren't any wrinkles to suggest it, but his eyes alone tell the story of his age, which is probably somewhere in his late forties! This can't be possible. How did this happen? Trunks waits for me to say something, but I can't stop gaping at him.

"Are you an android?" Trunks shouts.

I flinch. Trunks has never yelled at me before. Ever.

"You know I'm not!" I reply hotly.

His eyes dart to the remains of my ship, which doesn't look like a ship anymore. More like a scrap yard. "Which planet are you from?"

"Earth. Duh."

His eyes narrow. I can see he doesn't believe anything I'm telling him. This is pissing me off. I don't know what game or trick he's trying to pull on me, but I don't like it. The air around me sparks with my negative energy, like it always does when I get mad. I yank my hands apart, breaking the rope in the process. The crowd gasps and the man holding the gun panics. He pulls the trigger. I knew he would so I grab his rifle when it goes off, as with every gun I've ever touched, I shatter it to pieces.

I give him some advice," You shouldn't play with guns. Never try to shoot a lady again,mister."

The man nods," Okay. Please don't hurt me."

I look at Trunks again. Why is he surprised? He knows I'm strong enough to break guns and rip my hands free from rope. I gather my energy. My feet lift off the ground and I slowly fly up. Trunks looks up at me with more distrust, like he expects me to unleash energy blasts on them any minute. I wave goodbye and fly faster through the air. I'm sure Mama and Papa are worried about me.

I sense someone behind me. I stop, sensing my stalker stop too. " Why are you following me Trunks?" I turn to face him. He's keeping himself a safe distance away, so I have to shout for him to hear me." Leave me alone! I don't want to be around you right now!"

"How do you know my name?" Trunks asks, disturbed ." I know you're an android. I would've sensed your power many years ago if you weren't."

" Are you stoned?" I ask. He blinks, taken aback. It makes me worry how he says 'android' with so much venom and hatred. He's the one marrying the daughter of an android, not me! I was annoyed earlier, now I'm starting to get scared by all of his questions.

"Don't you recognize me?"

The wind blows. He doesn't answer, instead he asks," So which android are you? Android two? Four? How many did Dr. Gero make?"

"My name is Pan and I'm part saiyan like you." Trunks is shocked, which he shouldn't be. " I'm Gohan's daughter. Remember?"

He gapes at me.

"Just wait right here, Trunks. There's something wrong with you. I'll get my dad."

I start to fly off but Trunks stops me, he grabs me by the shoulders and forces me to look into his stern face. "You're really Gohan's daughter?"

"Trunks, you know I am. Why are you being so weird?"

He doesn't speak right away. Which frightens me even more. " Let's just get my dad. He and Bulma will help you Trunks."

His grip tightens." Pan, my mother is dead."

I tremble." What! How? I just saw her-"

"Gohan is dead too. He's been dead for thirty-four years."

"You're lying!" I pound my fists into his chest, tears pouring from my eyes.

Trunks doesn't stop."Goku, My father, Piccolo, Tien, Chaotzu, Yamcha, and Krillin are all dead."

"No!" I struggle to free myself from his grasp. This isn't real! This can't be. I bury my face into Trunks' chest. His arms wrap tightly around me, tighter then he's ever hugged me before.

"Pan this isn't your world."

"What do you mean?" I croak.

"You must've come here in the time machine."

I pull away from Trunks." But the time machine is broken! How am I supposed to get back?"

Trunks doesn't answer.

My heart sinks.

I'm stuck here!

* * *

**I notice I write about falling a lot. That's because I've fallen from a 16ft. Tree before. And it HURT. I was only six when I climbed the tree. My brother and Uncle were yelling at me but I kept swinging from the tree top, then, CRACK. The branch broke. I fell, taking out a few tree limbs with me, and landed hard on the ground. Knocked me out for ten seconds. I screamed and limped back into the house. My head and body never hurt so much in my entire life! Since then, I stay away from high places.**

**You've probably guessed that Trunks is Future Trunks from the Android Saga. I think Bulma let someone else take the time machine, but in my story Pan uses it on accident and now she's stuck in an alternate future. Ages:**

**Trunks: 48 **

**Pan: 15**

**Bulma: died from unknown reasons **

**18: Killed by Trunks **

**17: Killed by Trunks **

**Goku: dead **

**Gohan: Killed by androids thirty-four years ago **

**Piccolo: Killed by androids**

**Krilllin: Killed by androids **

**Yamcha: Killed by androids**

**Vegeta: killed by androids **

**Tien: Killed by androids **

**Marron: Never existed **

**Kazu Chan: Never existed**

**Kiki: Doesn't exist either**

**Bulla: never existed **

**Videl: one of many killed by androids **

**Chichi: unknown at this point **

**Hercule: Dead**


	2. Distant Memories

"Trunks." Her voice echoes throughout the forest.

My ears strain as I try to focus on where she is. I can't sense her at all! Blindly, I run north, shouting," Pan!"  
Crows caw and fly out of the trees. In the distance a wolf howls, it's pained howl sends shivers down my spine.

"Pan!" I shout again, more fearfully than before. My chest aches from my rapid heart beat. Madness threatens to consume me, but I keep it at bay. I need to find Pan. I have to find her! Somehow I know she's in danger.

A cold wind blows through my hair. "Trunks," Her voice whispers. I tremble. Where the hell is she? I feel hope bubbling in the pit of my stomach. There's light up ahead! I run faster . I run out of the black forest and into a clearing lit by the full moon. Triumph is quickly replaced with despair. My knees shake.

In front of me, under the light of the moon, stands a dark figure-a man?-with his arms wrapped possessively around Pan.

"Trunks." She whispers.

My body feels heavy under the weight of her words. Never has she said my name with terror and pain. I tear my gaze away from Pan to stare into the glowing red eyes of the figure restraining her. My hand grabs something tied behind my back. I raise the long object in front of me. It's a sword! The silver blade glints under the moon's glow. All I want is to feel the satisfaction of ripping this monster apart, but Pan's safety comes first. I just need to get this man to release her so I can kill him.

"Let her go." I growl, my voice sounding huskier than I've ever heard it.

The man laughs. I had expected his voice to sound demonic, not soft and lyrical. His soft voice does not make me feel at ease. I know this voice. As I struggle to place his voice, the man speaks.

"Let her go. Let her go. The girl is mine."-he kisses her cheek; I grip the hilt of my sword tightly-" Trunks, do slay, and suffer everyday."

Pan shrieks.

The man covers her mouth.

I yell with rage as my feet move on their own. I lengthen the sword in front of me, my eyes set on the man. I strike the sword in front of me. I realise too late that my hands are not my own, I'm being controlled. Instead of impaling the man, the blade turns on the person he's restraining, the person I love the most.

My fingers shake on the hilt, I can feel the blade gliding easily through the softness of her belly. I can almost feel the warmth of her blood and the slowing beat of her heart.

The man releases Pan. She coughs. Blood trickles from her lips. My hands move mechanically, plunging deeper into her stomach. I hiss, trying to stop, but I can't. I'm powerless. My blade goes through Pan, until the hilt is pressed against her stomach. Pan reaches out, her bloodied hands wrap softly around mine.

I bare my teeth, trying to hold back my sobs.

Pan smiles sadly, tears fall from her cheeks.

"Pan." I croak. I don't know what else to say. Speech is lost to me right now. The only word I can utter is her name. The man laughs. My hands pull back sharply, freeing Pan from the blade. She falls to the ground.

I drop the sword, I can move on my own again, and rush to Pan. I grip her hand tightly. Her eyelids flutter, then seals shut, almost as if she were sleeping. But she's not. I know her eyes will never open again, I will never hear her say my name, I will never see her warm smile, I will never feel the softness of her body and I will never have the chance to tell her how much I loved her.

I killed her.

My whole body shakes. My hair flies up and my clothes whip in the wind. I turn into a super saiyan. But what good is that? I can't bring Pan back. The man continues to laugh, but I don't care. Nothing matters anymore. Not even revenge.

Madness overwhelms me.

I scream louder than I ever thought I could.

Through my blood curdling screams, I can hear the soft voice of that man, devoid of any emotion.  
"Pan is dead, Pan is dead. But guess what Trunks? It's all in your head!"

Screams.

Who's screaming?

SMACK My cheek burns.

"Trunks wake up!"

Smack. Smack! Smack!

"Out of my way."

"Vegeta don't hurt-"

WHAM

"Ugh!" I cough, my hands move quickly to my stomach. The screaming stops, I realise that I'm the one who was screaming. My mother, dressed in her robe, her hair a mess, glares at my father. My father doesn't care. He's only staring at me, more with anger than concern. He isn't wearing any clothes except for the towel around his hips. I must've interrupted them.

My bed sheets, soaked in sweat, cling to me as I sit up. A wave of nausea hits me. I leap out of bed, push past my mother, and rush into my bathroom, barely making it in time to hurl into the toilet.

"Look at what you've done, Vegeta!"

My father doesn't reply. He knows I'm not puking from his punch. He's punched me harder than this in the past. His punch was rough, probably because I've interrupted him and my mother. I seriously need to get my own place.

My hands shake and I slide to the floor, leaning against the toilet for support. Mother rushes to me and places her hand on my forehead, sticky from sweat. I swat her away." I'm fine mom. "

She blinks at me. Something in my stern expression keeps her from asking questions. She looks to my father, then leaves the room.

My father lingers a few seconds," Is there something troubling you, son?"

I can't answer. I know it was only a dream, but the fear I feel now is real. The sickness I feel now is real. I need to see Pan. I need to know she's alright. I stand." I'm just going to get some fresh air."

My father observes my face, grunts, then leaves the room.

I grab the dress shirt, the one Pan had left in the kitchen earlier, and inhale it's scent before putting it on. I change out of my pajama bottoms and put on tan slacks. My eyes glance up to the sword hanging on the wall. My friend, Tapion, had given it to me when I was just a kid. I had a lot of fun playing with that sword, practicing almost everyday until I became a teenager. Studying to become the heir of Capsule Corp came before training, now the sword is just decoration.

It's still dark out, the cold air nips at my exposed skin as I fly through the air. I could've taken a taxi but flying is faster. It occurs to me that it's two in the morning. My brain functions slowly from the lack of sleep...I can't think of a good lie. I'll just have to tell Gohan and Videl the truth when they ask why I'm visiting so late: I'm worried about Pan.

My stomach tightens in knots as I near the Son house. Every light in the house is on. I stop in the air. Faintly, I can hear a phone ringing. My eyes scan the perimeter. A small light glows from the bushes behind their house. I impulsively fly down to the light. Nausea hits me like a tidal wave. My hands scoop up the discarded cell phone from the bushes. It's Pan's cell phone.

I don't bother knocking, I hurry through the back door. Videl is sitting at the table with Chichi, drinking coffee. My sudden appearance startles them, but I don't linger for them to ask questions. They hold their breath when they see the cell phone in my hands. The wooden chairs screech on the tile floor as they leave the table and scamper into the living room after me. In the living room, Goten watches his brother pace frantically by the front door. Hercule sits quietly in one of the chairs, his eyes watching the ticking clock. It's never a good sign when Hercule is quiet.

"Trunks?"

Gohan stops pacing when he hears his brother say my name.

I don't wait for them to ask why I'm here, instead I hold out Pan's cell phone." I found this in your back yard."

Gohan takes it. Recognition flashes in his eyes. We're both thinking the same thing: Something has happened to Pan.

"Hey, that's Pan's cell phone!" Goten exclaims, stating the obvious.

"Gohan," Videl clutches her husband's arm." Do you think she's alright?"

Gohan doesn't answer. He closes his eyes and concentrates. But I know he wont be able to sense anything, because I can't sense Pan's power level either. Not since I awoke from my nightmare. Which most likely means...

"Dead."

Gohan and I blink at Goten. Goten looks at us curiously, then points to the cell phone in Gohan's hands." The battery is almost dead. See?"

I sigh, I don't have time for my friend's stupidity!

Videl breaks down in tears." She hasn't come home! Why isn't she home!"

Hercule rushes to Videl. Chichi follows them back into the kitchen.

I clench my jaw. Goten grabs my shoulder as I storm past him," Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for Pan!" I hiss, shrugging off his hand.

"Wait." I look back at Gohan's solemn face. "I'm coming with you."

I nod.

Goten scratches his head," I guess I'll look for her too. I still think it's too early to panic. She's probably out with a guy having..." -Gohan and I give him a deadly look.- "...I'll just shut up now."

"You do that." I say dryly before turning back to Gohan.

"Trunks, you can search in East and South City."

"Right."

"I'll search North and West City."

"Hey! What about me?" Goten whines.

Gohan pats his brother's head," You can go with Trunks."

"Okay!"

I groan.

* * *

Who is my best friend? If someone were to ask me this, I'd immediately think of Pan. Of course I would never say this out loud. One name would escape from my lips, the name people would expect me to say: Goten.

Since the day of our birth, Chichi and my mother formed an unspoken agreement. I would become Goten's friend and he was to become mine. Our fathers were close, we were the only children of our race, so it only made sense. Plus, we'd probably kill any regular human child we tried to play with. Both of us being half saiyan, we were able to play as roughly as we wanted without the fear of killing each other. Most of the time. Naturally, we became friends. After the fusion and fighting Majin Buu ...we only became closer.

The day Pan was born, was the day Goten was demoted to my second best friend.

* * *

_"Did you just pee your pants?" Goten asks._

_I point and laugh. I've never seen an adult pee themself before!_

_Videl looks down at the puddle by her feet, horrified."I think my water just broke."_

_"Huh?" Goten and I ask at the same time._

_"What water? You weren't carrying any water." Goten says._

_"How embarrassing. You obviously peed." I stretch out my arms, already bored._

_"No you idiots! My water broke!" Videl screams._

_"So?" I say flatly._

_"So...that means the baby is coming!" Videl clutches her fat, round stomach. Then clutches the wooden chair, it cracks from the pressure she's applying, obviously in pain._

_"What!" Goten and I run in circles in the kitchen, panicking. Gohan is at work. Goku and Chichi are out buying groceries, My Mom is with my baby sister at a convention. I stop running. Gohan crashes into me. " I know what to do!"_

_"Really?" Goten asks._

_"Yeah. When my Mom had Bulla, she went to the hospital. So all we have to do is go to the hospital."_

_"But how? We don't have a car."_

_"Uhhh. Then we'll fly."_

_"But Videl can't fly! What if she gives birth and the baby falls and dies?!"_

_I take a moment to picture that scenario in my brain, then shake it away. Gross._

_"Aaaaaaaaa!" Videl screams, bending slightly._

_"Aaaaaaaaa!" Goten and I scream too. Goten rushes to his sister-in-law and pulls out a chair for her to sit._

_"Thank you Goten," Videl wheezes._

_"Videl, Trunks and I are going to get Gohan, we'll be right back."_

_"No!" Videl grabs Goten by the wrist, in a demonic voice she adds." DONT YOU LEAVE ME!"_

_"Aaaaaaa!" Videl screams again, her grip tightening around Goten's wrist._

_"Let him go, you're going to rip his hand off!" I rush to Goten and desperately pry her fingers from him._

_"I'm sorry..." Videl gasps. "It's just that...I really hate your brother right now and...Owww. This sucks!"_

_Goten and I huddle close together. This is the scariest side we've ever seen of Videl._

_"Just...grab the phone and...call my dad...Aaaaa...he owns a helicopter!"_

_I nod. Why didn't I think of that?_

_Hercule arrives at the house quickly. He runs into the kitchen,slips on the puddle, lands hard on the tile floor, and slides like a baseball player aiming for third base into the wall. For once I'm grateful I don't have a doting father like most kids do. He takes Videl away in the helicopter. Goten and I fly together towards the business section of Capsule Corp, to the Research and Development department._

_"Videl broke her glass of water," Goten says when he sees Gohan._

_Gohan blinks. "Huh?"_

_"You idiot." I smack Goten in the back of the head. " Her water broke. Not her glass of water."_

_"Sorry. That's what I meant." He turns back to Gohan. " Anway, Videl is at the hospital. I'm going to be an Uncle!"_

_Gohan smiles gaily._

* * *

_In the air._

_Goten has calmed down since Gohan is flying with us. Gohan isn't panicked or worried like I had expected him to be. He hasn't stopped smiling since we left Capsule Corp. Occasionally he'll do a backflip and break out in laughter, which I think is scarier than how Videl reacted. Videl's actions made sense. How can Gohan be so calm and carefree at a time like this?_

_"So, Gohan." He turns to me, as if realising I'm here for the first time." What are you going to name your son?"_

_Gohan thinks for a minute. "Icarus."_

_That's a lame name. " Wow that's a... unique name."_

_"Yeah. When I was a kid, I had a dinosaur friend named Icarus, so I think I'll name my son in honor of him."_

_Naming his son after a dinosaur? Poor kid._

_"I can't wait to meet Icarus," Goten pipes up," It'd be fun to have another super saiyan to play with. Right, Trunks?"_

_I smile." Yeah." And I mean it. Having another super saiyan will be fun. I only have a little sister, but I'm sure Gohan's son will become a good friend of mine, maybe even like a little brother."We can teach him all kinds of things."_

_Gohan smiles proudly, he likes the sound of that._

* * *

_"Nooo!"_

_Goten, Hercule, Piccolo( met up with us in the sky; does he stalk Gohan?), My mother ( holding my sleeping baby sister), My father and I lean forward from our seats to peer down the hall. Krillin has Goku by the left leg, Chichi has his right leg. Goku kicks and screams like a baby," Nooo! I hate hospitals! I don't want to be here!"_

_"SHUT UP!" Chichi shouts. Nurses, doctors, and patients quietly watch the thrashing saiyan." Don't you want to be here when our Grandson is born?"_

_Goku stops kicking._

_"Well yeah..." He begins to kick again," Can't I just meet him at home? I hate hosptials! Lemme go!" His fingers sqeak against the marble floor._

_Chichi growls. I hear my father let out a low grunt, the closest he'll come to laughing right now._

_"You're pathetic Kakarot."_

_Exasperated, Chichi lets go of Goku's leg," Fine. Go. If you leave I will never cook dinner for you again!"_

_Goku gulps. Looks at Chichi. Looks at us, then shivers when he sees a doctor walk past. "I don't want a shot!" He shouts, opening the nearest window and jumping to safety. We all become very quiet, our heads slowly turn to Chichi._

_Her body turns a light shade of red, reminding me of a volcano that's about to erupt, she opens her mouth-we cringe- but she doesn't scream, instead she exhales. Her body slowly relaxes after literally letting out all of her pent up anger. Krillin smiles and breaks the awkward silence." So, where's Gohan?"_

_"He's in the room with Videl." Goten answers._

_"He comes out every half hour," My mother says," She's been in labor for three hours now."_

_Krillin lets out a whistle._

_I notice a blond woman-Krillin's wife-walking down the hall to us, her daughter at her side. The girl, Marron, smiles shyly at me and takes the seat next to me. I smile back. She blushes and turns her head to bury her face in her mother's arm. Eighteen smiles adoringly at Marron._

_I shrug._

_Women are the most complicated creatures on the face of this Earth._

_An hour passes._

_Gohan comes out once. "Where's Dad?"_

_"You know your father," Chichi states, her eyebrows furrowing."He can be a big baby sometimes."_

_"Oh." Everyone can hear the disappointment in his voice._

_"Gohan!" Videl's scream echoes through the hall. " Get back here NOW!"_

_Gohan scratches his head, I notice his left hand looks bruised, and smiles bashfully," I better get back."_

_Ten minutes pass._

_I've had enough._

_"Mom. Can I have some money? I'm hungry." She hands me some cash. I turn to Goten." Let's go."_

_" kay." He hops from his chair. Notices Marron and smiles at her," Do you want to come too?"_

_Marron looks up at her mother. Eighteen nods. Marron hops out of her chair and smiles at Goten," I'd love to."_

_I turn around. The thought of babysitting a girl doesn't sound fun._

_We walk down different halls before finally finding a map of the hospital posted on one of the walls._

_"Three floors up." I mutter. " We just have to find some stairs."_

_More walking._

_Goten breaks the silence." So, how old are you Marron?"_

_"I'm seven." She hesitates." Can I ask you guys a question?"_

_"Yes," Goten says at the same time I say, "No."_

_She ignores me and asks the question anyway._

_"You guys are thirteen, right?"_

_"Actually, I'm twelve. Trunks is thirteen."_

_"Then, why aren't you guys taller?"_

_Goten is dumbfounded. I stop in my tracks and turn to shout,"We're the normal height for our age! It's you who's freakishly tall!"-Marron's eyes begin to water-" Watch. I'll grow tall a year from now, this is probably the tallest you're going to get! You'll be as short as your dad!"_

_Marron sniffles from my harsh words._

_"Trunks, that wasn't very nice." Goten scolds, making me feel guilty." She's a girl you know. You're supposed to be nicer to girls."_

_Marron shakes her head, her sad face is quickly replaced with a smile." No. It's okay. You're probably right." Marron passes me to resume our search for the cafeteria. Goten and I exchange a glance, we both thought she was going to cry._

_We make it to the cafeteria._

_"Sorry kids. This cafeteria is closing in two minutes."_

_We groan._

_"You can go to the cafeteria on the other side of the building, that one stays open all night."_

_"But we're too hungry to walk that far," Goten whines, " Can we please eat here?"_

_"No. We're closing soon-"_

_" But you're not closed yet," I counter._

_"B-but," The cook stammers. I know what this is about. He's just a lazy worker not wanting to do his job._

_"Aaaaaaaaaa!"_

_I jump away from Marron, Goten covers his ears, trying to drown out her screams. What the hell?_

_" I want to eat now! I want to eat now! Waahhhhhh!" Marron screams, stomping her feet on the ground, and flailing her arms. This unnerves the cook. It unnerves Goten and me too!_

_"Hey, it's okay Marron," Goten coos, trying to get her to calm down._

_"I'm hungry!" Marron lets out a piercing scream that threatens to blow out our ear drums._

_Goten and I cover our ears._

_"Hey!" I shout at the cook. He flinches, not sure what to do with Marron."For the love of Kami get us some food so she can shut the hell up!"_

_"O-okay!" The cook stumbles into the kitchen. Marron's screams don't cease._

_"And step on it!" I add._

_The cook comes back with two bowls of red jello and a bowl of chocolate pudding in his hands," This is all I've got!" I grab the bowl of pudding and thrust it in front of Marron's face._

_"Here! Take it and shut up!"_

_Her screaming changes into a low whine. Then a whimper. Finally, her body shakes as she tries to catch her breath, trying to calm down. Goten, the cook and I sigh with relief. Finally!_

_"I'm going to clean the kitchen first. You kids can eat at the tables. I'll clean those last."_

_"Thank you." Goten shouts after the man._

_"Whatever." I hear the man mutter._

_Goten and I run to the table, Marron slowly follows, wiping at her eyes._

_"Ha..ha."_

_Goten and I look at Marron, she lets out a hysterical laugh._

_"Uh, what's so funny?" Goten asks._

_It takes me a second before I finally understand._

_"You were pretending!" I shout._

_"What?"_

_Marron sticks her tongue out at us, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Impressed?"_

_"Yes!" Goten and I exclaim at the same time._

_"That was amazing Marron," I blurt out. Marron blushes._

_"You were great! You really fooled me!" Goten added._

_"It was nothing," Marron says shyly." Hurry up and eat before that guy catches on."_

_Goten and I dig into our jello like starving dogs._

_Goten lets out a loud burp when he's finished," I'm still hungry."_

_"Me too." I wipe my face with a napkin. I glance at Marron. She hasn't touched her pudding." What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?"_

_Marron smiles and shakes her head," Uh-uh. You guys can have it."_

_"Thanks!" Goten quickly digs into the pudding._

_I decline when Goten offers me some. " We should head back now."_

_With a full belly, Goten walks carelessly in front of us, humming to himself. I linger back and walk next to Marron._

_"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." I mutter, not wanting Goten to hear me apologise._

_Marron stops._

_I stop._

_She blushes, before I can ask her what's wrong, she quickly gives me a peck on the cheek, then runs past Goten, back to her mother._

_"Hm? What's wrong Trunks?" Goten asks._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You're face is red."_

_"Shut up."_

* * *

_We suddenly notice only Eighteen is sitting in the hall. My father leans against the wall by the door where Videl and Gohan are, Piccolo is leaning against the wall across from him. Little smiles play across their faces. Krillin pokes his head out of the room and waves at us," Trunks, Goten ,come meet the new baby!"_

_We laugh, before we reach the room, Gohan prances out, carrying the baby, wrapped in a pink blanket. An even bigger surprise is Goku sticking his head out of the room. He didn't leave the hospital?_

_"Look! Look!" Gohan rushes to us and lowers the baby so we can see." This is my daughter! MY daughter! Can you believe it?"_

_"Aw. She isn't a boy." Goten whines._

_I sigh. I'm disappointed too._

_A nurse walks past and Gohan shoves the baby at her." I'm a daddy! Look! I'm a daddy!"_

_"Oh...congratulations." The nurse smiles, a little frightened by Gohan's enthusiasm." She's beautiful."_

_"Gohan." Videl's weak voice calls. Gohan skips back into the room. Goten and I follow, squeezing past Krillin to stand next to our mothers. Videl smiles, exhausted, at everyone. Goku has his hands on the window sill, ready to escape if a doctor shows up._

_"What are you going to name her?You should name her Bulma." My mother winks._

_I groan. Oh mom. How embarrassing!_

_Everyone laughs._

_"Hey, why not name her Meilong?" Chichi says._

_Videl's face scrunches, she doesn't like it._

_"Icarus?" Gohan asks._

_Videl shakes her head," That sounds better for a boy."_

_I feel sorry for any boy who has that name._

_Goku's stomach growls. Everyone turns to him. He smiles widely," How about Pan?"_

_"Pan." Gohan and Videl look at each other." It has a nice ring to it."_

_Chichi reaches out. Gohan hands her the baby."It's nice to meet you Pan. I'm your grandma." Chichi passes Pan to Goku._

_" Hi!." He says simply. Pan cries. Goku laughs and passes her on to Hercule. He holds her and sobs with her._

_He tries to hand Pan to Goten but he shakes his head fearfully," I don't want to drop her."_

_"Here." Hercule hands Pan to me, I take her._

_" Do I hold her like this?"_

_"Yeah, support her head with your hand." Gohan says._

_"Don't drop her."_

_"I wont Mom."_

_I stare down into Pan's crying face. Something catches her attention. My hair color? My eyes? My voice? Whatever it is, she stops crying. Her big, innocent eyes stare into mine, as if seeing my soul. Her stare makes me tense up, and I'm about to pass her on to Krillin when something magical happens._

_She smiles at me._

_It's the warmest, toothless,most genuine smile I've ever seen. It's as if she's looked into my soul and likes what she sees, concluding I'm a good person. A warm feeling fills my heart and I smile back at her. "You're so beautiful." I whisper._

_Everyone lets out a unified," Awwww."_

_My face feels hot, and I know I'm blushing. Krillin coughs subtly. I know I have to let her go. My turn is up. Reluctantly I hand Pan to Krillin. " Be careful." I warn, vowing to punch anyone who drops her._

_" I know how to hold a baby, I've had one of my own you know." Krillin huffs._

_That warm feeling cooled, but never left my heart. Everytime I saw Pan's face, felt her touch or heard her voice, that warmth would fan to life. Only after fifteen years did I finally realise what that warmth is called...love. I fell in love with Pan the second she smiled at me. My love grew stronger everyday afterwards. A strange love I guess. I went from a brother figure, to a best friend, became a little fatherly when I looked after her in space, now she's a young woman, and I've become her lover._

_I admit I took the wrong step when I became her lover. I've made a complete U-turn by becoming her enemy, hurting her, and forcing her to hate me. If she has to hate me in order to find eternal happiness, then so be it. I will sacrifice anything for her. As much as I love her, I know I can never make her happy. Not completely. Seconds before we met, a portion of my heart was stolen with a quick peck on the cheek. It wouldn't be right if Pan gave me all of her love, while a small part of me still thinks about Marron._

* * *

"Pan!"

A girl with black hair walks past me, I reach out and grab her shoulder. Hope burns in my stomach, but quickly smothers out. The girl turns around. The girl has a thick mustache and bushy eyebrows. It isn't a girl at all! Just a man with long black hair.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." My body slumps. Is this the eightieth person I thought was Pan? I think I lost count on number fifty.

Goten shoves his hands into his pockets and watches the person I stopped walk down the street. "Geez, Trunks. Even I could tell he wasn't her. You should really get some sleep."

My eyelids droop. Twenty hours of searching and still no sign of Pan. Sleep sounds wonderful, but I know I can't. My body wouldn't let me even if I tried. My instincts are shouting at me," Find Pan." My instinct to eat, drink, or sleep have completely vanished, overwhelmed with concern for Pan's safety.

"Even Gohan took a few hours to sleep."

My eyes dart around the crowd of people walking by, on their way to work, school, or shopping. None of them are Pan. I keep going. Keep searching.

Goten's hand pulls me around, forcing me to face him. His face is worried and alert, the complete opposite from his usual carefree attitude." Rest! Trunks you need to rest!"

I push him away. " We need to find Pan."

"I'm worried about her too, but we can't help her if we can barely see straight!" I turn away from him, he's wasting my time! Goten doesn't give up. He jumps in front of me and grabs me by the collar. I'd like to say it was instinct, but I know it was out of anger that I punched Goten in the face, knocking him hard into the ground. If he were a human that probably would've killed him. But he's not.

Goten wipes at his jaw.

I open my mouth to apologise, only for Goten's fist to connect with my face before I can speak.

I deserved that, so I don't fight back.

"Kamehameha!"

A huge energy blast sends me flying up into the air, above the clouds. I yell in pain, feeling the blast burn into my skin and clothes. I gather my chi to protect my body from disintegrating. I push the blast away from me.

I know I didn't deserve that!

Goten hovers a safe distance away. I know I should stand in a defensive stance, but I don't. Goten is my friend. He's never attacked me before. I know he would never do something like this without a good reason. We both wait.

Certain I'm not going to try to attack him and certain he's not going to attack me, we fly closer to each other so we don't have to shout.

"Trying to kill me?" I ask lightly.

Goten doesn't return my smile. His expression remains serious.

"Do you love Pan?"

I'm too shocked to speak. My face seems to say it all.

Goten nods." I thought so. I didn't want to believe it. After the engagement party, Pan seemed very depressed." He smiles quickly." Thought I was too stupid to figure it out? Well, I have Trunks! I'm not as dumb as you think. The way you're acting now, just proves something is going on between you two."

Guilt washes over me with every word. " So you know that Pan and I"-I blush-" Did it?"

Goten blinks. "What?"

Oops.

"Isn't that why you're trying to kill me?" I ask.

Goten pulls at his spikey black hair," Oh. My. Gosh. You and Pan...You really did...So when I asked you for advice, it was Pan you had made love to..." Goten covers his mouth, to keep himself from vomiting or screaming, I don't know which.

"What did you think was going on between us?"

Goten hugs himself." I thought you were in love with her. I thought maybe you two had kissed at most. I never thought you would actually...WITH MY NEICE!"

"Then why were you trying to kill me if you didn't know!"

"You pissed me off! I had all I could take from you today! I've hardly had any sleep either!"

"No, Goten. You are as dumb as I think," I mutter to myself. Goten seizes this opportunity to punch my stomach.

I gasp and lurch forward.

"Sleep, Trunks." Goten whispers.

My body slumps forward.

Only Goten's arm is supporting me now.

The world goes dark.

Still my instincts scream.

Pan!

* * *

**Is it just me? Or did Trunks just go Jacob Black on us? Lol. Not on purpose. I swear! Been thinking of Twilight a lot so, maybe I'm just being paranoid, **

**but yeah. This isn't going to be like Twilight, promise. Blood, guts, creepiness with some love in the mix and splashes of humor makes a good story.**

**Has anyone ever had a baby smile at you? It's the greatest feeling in the world. It's the purest emotion you'll ever see in a human being. That's what I **

**think whenever my soon to be a year old nephew smiles at me. So adorable. Go out and see a baby smile!**

**I thought some of this chapter was funny, did you?**

**until the next chapter...**


	3. Safe in His Bed

**This chapter is shorter . I don't know how the first two chapters ended up so long! But, I'll do my best not to make the chapters over 3,000 words at least. **

**Personally, I have a tiny attention span when it comes to reading. If the first two sentences don't draw me in then I'm searching for a different story.**

**Funny.**

**It takes me a few days to write one chapter. I think I have ADD cuz whenever I sit down to write, I get distracted and end up going to an internet site, coming back to my story, then looking up something random, before I know it, eight hours have passed and I've only written a paragraph. It's annoying, like my brain is constantly stoned.**

**I know weed comes up a lot but I'm not a stoner. Just love stoner movies. **

**K. Enjoy the chapter. I was trying to make this creepy, let me know if i've succeeded.**

* * *

Mirai Trunks throws paper, thick pieces of bark, and fat chunks of wood into the wood stove. He turns back to look at me every minute. I'm sitting against the wall behind him, mindlessly holding his sword in my hands, repeatedly removing an inch of the sword out of it's sheath, only to peek at my reflection in the blade, slowly sliding it back in it's sheath, then I repeat the process.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asks.

I peek at my reflection again.

"Mmm." I grunt.

I'm too petrified to make small talk, to even talk at all! If I was with my Trunks, I'm sure he'd be surprised at how quiet I'm being. I've never been this quiet in my entire life! It was surreal to fly over what used to be Satan City-My grandpa was never credited with defeating Cell, since the androids destroyed him. I don't even know what this city is called! The city I knew and loved is now deserted. Many buildings, including my favorite theatre, were destroyed. Only a handful of people live in the city buildings that are still standing, but even those buildings are crumbling with different sections blown apart. Including Capsule Corporation.

The glamorous, most profitable business, where Trunks and Bulla grew up, is in the sorriest state I've ever seen it. Every floor above ground was blown apart, some rooms are still intact, but most are missing walls and a rooftop. The floors above are no longer in livable condition. If it weren't for the 'Capsule Corp' sign painted on the building-now fading-I would have never recognized the place. The state of Capsule Corporation wasn't the most surprising thing i'd experienced today. No. Far from it. The most disturbing part of my day was when I visited my Grandma, Chichi...

* * *

" But the time machine is broken! How am I supposed to get back?"

Trunks doesn't answer.

I drift away from him, trying to make sense of everything. I'm unable to process everything he's told me. I don't want to believe any of it. I know I can't. Not unless I see it with my own eyes.

"I'm going home." I tell Trunks. I'm unable to read his expression.

"That isn't a good idea..." He whispers. I grit my teeth. Even this Trunks enjoys telling me what not to do! Well, he needs to get it through his head that I don't listen to anybody but myself!

"Hmph!" I power up, flying as fast as possible to Mount Paozu. Mama, Papa, Uncle Goten...Grandma...I'm coming home.

It's comforting flying over familiar land of the country side. Worry consumes me when I near my home. My home isn't standing at all! It's like it was never built. Even Grandma's house looks different, small without any of the new additions that were added after the defeat of Majin Buu.

I land in front of my Grandma's front door. Trunks lands next to me. He is also worried for some reason.

He grasps my arm. "Pan, there's something you should know."

"I've made up my mind Trunks. I'm going to see my grandma."

I can tell he's trying his best to stay patient with me. " Listen. After Gohan was killed, Chichi was devastated. She's not the same person she used to be."

I nod, take a deep breath, raise my hand and tap gently on the door.

"Come in." I hear my grandma's cheery voice say.

Trunks and I enter.

My jaw drops at the sight of my grandma. Her hair is pure white!Distinguished wrinkles stretch from her eyes. My grandma looks very old. I guess it makes sense, since she's twenty years older from when I last saw her.

"Trunks," Chichi smiles as she removes a delicious cooked hog from the oven." How have you been? I haven't seen you in months." She wipes her hands on her apron, rushing to Trunks and giving him a hug. She notices me. I hold my breath. Do I look familiar to her? I know she doesn't know me, since I was never born. Still, I hope some instinct is telling her I'm her granddaughter.

"Trunks...is this your girlfriend?" She hugs me, a quick hug that I wish could've lasted longer.

"No. This is my frie-"

"I'm Chichi." She says to me. I smile. She continues to speak before I can introduce myself." Trunks I'm so glad you've found a girlfriend. She's looks a lot like I used to when I was younger..." She pauses then shakes her head." Anyway, how's Bulma doing? She never visits anymore."

I glance at Trunks. Pain is etched across his face. He forces a smile," I'll tell her to come visit soon. Mom has been...very busy lately."

What! Why doesn't my grandma know that Bulma is dead? Why wont he tell her?

"Oh. Have you eaten yet?"

" We have to get going."

"Nonsense. I wont have you leaving on an empty stomach." She takes my hand and leads me to the table. "Come. Supper is ready."

"Yum. It looks good." I comment. She smiles happily. She's always loved being told she has good culinary skills. To her, a good wife and mother must know how to satisfy her family's stomachs.

This isn't so bad. Grandma seems pushier than how I remembered. Why was Trunks so worried? She seems normal to me.

Ten minutes into the meal, I quickly find out why Trunks is so nervous.

"What's the matter Chichi?" It feels weird calling my grandma by her name. I half expect my mother and father to pop out and scold me.

"It's getting dark out," Chichi moans, looking out the window, searching for something. Her next words chill me to the bone. "Goku and Gohan should've been home hours ago. They're never late for dinner."

My fork slides from my fingers and clang against the plate. "What?"

Trunks gets up and walks behind my chair. He places his hands on either of my shoulders. I close my mouth before a shrill whine can escape my lips. Trunks begins to massage my shoulders, with this action I understand what he's telling me. " Stay calm. Don't upset her."

" I feel like...I feel like something bad might've happened to them." Chichi fans at her face, struggling to catch her breath. I can't sit still, not when my grandma is so distressed like this. I rush to her and embrace her.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay."

My grandma cries into my shirt. " No. No, something bad has happened. I can feel it. Goku and Gohan are never going to come home."

"They will." I turn to Trunks, giving him a pleading expression. I don't know what else to do.

"Chichi." My grandma looks up at him, unable to control her sobs. " I completely forgot! Goku and Gohan are waiting for me at my house. We're going to do some training."

This works. My grandma smiles and dabs away her tears." Thank goodness..." Her mood changes. Her eyebrows furrow and she jabs her finger at Trunks' chest." You should have told me earlier! They should have said something too. Well, go on. Don't keep my son and husband waiting. The sooner you go the sooner they'll come home."

Trunks smiles sheepishly after Chichi scolds him. I stand and bow." Thank you for the meal."

"My pleasure." She winks at me before I exit through the door. " Take good care of Trunks. The poor dear needs to think about settling down instead of constantly thinking about fighting."

I smile. "Goodnight."

I don't fly away. Instead, I silently walk on the dirt road, Trunks patiently walks by my side. Sensing I'm not going to speak, Trunks breaks the silence." She wont wait all night for Goku and Gohan. A part of her, the part that refuses to believe, understands they will never come home. I've told her my mom is dead many times. It's easier just to play along with her fantasies."

I shutter. " So everyday my grandma waits for my dad and grandpa to come home?" Trunks doesn't respond, I'm not really asking him. I'm just trying to process this information."How horrible."

After that, I remain silent. Trunks flies into the air and I follow.

Now here we are.

Trunks is stoking the fire and I'm holding his sword.

Trunks sits against the wall beside me.

"You have a sword like this in my time, too. " I tell him." It hangs on the wall of your room. You have others but this is your favorite."

Trunks frowns. " That's weird. You mean I don't use it?"

I laugh and shake my head. " There's no reason to use it. You're the President of Capsule Corp. You're always working, hardly ever train anymore."

Except for the crackling of the fire, it becomes quiet.

"What are you to me?" Trunks asks. I blink at him. " You seem to know me very well in your time."

I avert my gaze. Suddenly remembering the night we spent together and the argument we had. Wait, this is Mirai Trunks, not the jerk Trunks of my time. I don't have to feel embarrassed or angry, Mirai Trunks has done nothing wrong.

"We're friends." I say simply, handing the sword to him.

"Friends?"

"Well, we're actually best friends."

Trunks smiles. " I'm glad. Gohan and I were best friends, practically brothers. It's great I'm close to his family in your time."

I want to tell him about Goten and his sister Bulla, but I don't. I know it will hurt if I tell him about all the wonderful things that could have been. I definitely can't talk about his mother, that seems to be a painful topic for him. It sucks. I'm itching to know how Bulma died. I want to know so I can prevent it from happening in my time... wait, I forgot. The time machine is broken. I'm stuck here forever.

I sigh. On the bright side, at least Trunks is still alive.

Trunks stands and yawns. "Would you like to take a bath?"

I gulp. Does he mean he wants to bathe with me? "Uh...huh?"

Trunks smiles and points at my shirt, my white crop top is ripped at the ends with dirt stains in multiple areas. I can imagine how my face must look. "No offense, but it looks like you can use a bath. You can throw those clothes away. I still have some of my mom's clothes, you can wear them if you'd like."

I keep forgetting. This is Mirai Trunks, he doesn't know we're more than friends. Taking a bath with me would probably creep him out. I smile at my stupidity." Thanks. I'd like that."

He leads me down the small hallway to the bathroom. There are two other doors in the hall, leading to Bulma and Trunks' room. At the end of the hall is an elevator, I'm guessing it goes further down, knowing Bulma, I'm sure there are at least seven floors below ground level for her to store any gadgets she must've invented in this timeline. Trunks goes into one of the rooms, returning with a pair of Bulma's old white pajamas. "Here you can wear these."

I smile my thanks, closing the door so I can take a bath.

After I'm clean and dressed in fresh clothes, I return to the living room, except for the wooden stove, the room is basically empty. Trunks is sitting on the floor, there's a first aid kit in his hands, and he motions for me to sit. I obey. He rolls up the ends of my pajama pants and dabs at the small cuts on my shins. " Don't want those to get infected."

It's weird having Trunks do this for me. It's not unusual for him to be kind, that's just who he is, but right now...the way he looks at me and treats me...it's as if I'm his daughter or sister. I don't like it.

"I'm not a baby." I grumble.

Mirai Trunks raises his eyebrows, amused. "I know. I'm not blind."

Smart ass.

"Then why are you treating me like one?"

Trunks' eyes narrow. I know he's annoyed. He pulls out a band aid-it has yellow ducks decorated on it- I pull my leg away before he can apply it over my cut. "I just said I'm not a baby! Don't put that band aid on me. Isn't there a plain band aid somewhere in that kit?"

Trunks sighs. " Does it really matter? It's important to keep your wound clean."

I pull down the ends of my pajamas. " I'll take my chances. Thank you very much." I say stiffly. Trunks' face is stern, I know I'm pissing him off. Truthfully, I'm annoyed with myself. Why am I so sensitive about this? I know my concerns sounded stupid the second it left my mouth. I love duck band aids, they're cute as hell.

I scratch at my head, something else is bothering me, but I just can't place it.

"I'm tired. Where can I sleep?"

Trunks doesn't look up at me as he gathers the kit and takes it into the kitchen. " You can sleep in my mother's bed. It's the second door on the left."

"Great. Goodnight Trunks!"

I make it to the doorway when I hear Trunks mutter softly," Goodnight."

* * *

The sound of Thunder wakes me up. Lightning flashes in the sky, lighting up Bulma's dark, dusty room. The thunder crackles and booms so loudly I can feel it vibrating in my chest. I pull the blankets close to my chin. I shut my eyes. It's no use I can't get back to sleep. It's too scary, dark, and lonely in this room.

Wind blows, in my paranoid mind it sounds like a moaning ghost. Rain pelts down hard on the roof and windows. On impulse, I jump out of bed and stop at Trunks' door.

"Trunks!" I whisper, loudly. The thunder drowns out my voice, the vibration tingles through my spine. I yelp and jump on Trunks' bed. He's snoring softly with a calm expression on his face. How can he sleep through this?

Boom!

lightning flashes.

I lift the blankets and cover myself in them. I snuggle close to Trunks' chest. Having him next to me, hearing him breathe and feeling his heat isn't enough to comfort me. I shake him.

"Trunks, are you awake?" I know he's not, but it's the only polite way I can think of to wake him up "Trunks! Trunks are you awake?"

"Hmm?" He groggily opens his eyes. My face is directly in front of his, our noses a centimeter away from touching. He screams." Ah!"

Thump.

He falls out of the bed.

"Oh great you're awake." I say as I peer over the bed at him. He isn't wearing a shirt and his hair falls freely to his chest. Again, something is bothering me, but I don't know what it is.

"What's the matter?" Trunks stands and rubs at his eyes.

I pat the bed, where he had been sleeping. "Nothing. I just wanted to sleep with you tonight, is all."

His eyes widen. " Pan...that wouldn't be proper."

"Look. I'm not asking you to drop your pants and service me," I say bluntly, causing him to flush." I just...( I don't want to admit I'm scared. Only children are afraid of thunder)" Before I can think of a good lie, the thunder booms again.

I scream and bury myself under the covers. Shortly after, I feel the bed dip under his weight. His end of the covers lifts and his smiling face appears. My face feels hot. Right now, I do feel like a baby. I cuddle close to Trunks, resting my cheek on his chest. I feel his body stiffen, I don't think he's used to feeling another human's touch. Poor Trunks. How did he end up alone?

Trunks adjusts the covers, so it'll come up to my shoulders and his upper arm. He doesn't put his arm around me.

I peer into his blue eyes and he stares into mine, I can tell my staring is making him uncomfortable. Again, something is bothering me. I reach my arm out to grab one of his long strands of lilac hair. I don't do it to be sexy. No. I am genuinely fascinated. That's when it hits me. "I feel like I'm with my father." I whisper.

Trunks smiles, taking this as a compliment.

But it's not a compliment.

When I confessed my love to Trunks I told him I would love him no matter what, that his age and wealth didn't matter to me at all. Yet here he is, the Mirai Trunks, thirty-three years older than me. Dirt poor without the CEO status. Not a thirteen year difference anymore. I never thought I could look at Trunks without love, the love between a man and woman anyway. Deep down, am I really like all the other women lusting after Trunks, wanting him because of his wealth and good looks?

Trunks closes his eyes after hearing he reminds me of my father. I guess he's relieved that my teenage hormones wont be getting the better of me. He can sleep soundly knowing his lips and body wont be ravished. He wont have to worry about the possibility of betraying Gohan's trust.

I lie awake a long time, watching Trunks sleep, tormented by a baffling realisation... I'm not in love with Trunks.


	4. Voices

Tender pain shoots through my upper stomach and sides. I flinch from the pain.  
I'm aware of two things

1.) I'm in the hospital.  
2.) My mother, Goten, & Marron are at my side.

Mother smiles , relieved that I'm alright. Marron squeezes my left hand, her touch feels foreign to me, so I carefully remove my hand from hers to clutch at my tender stomach. Goten has a guilty expression on his face. Immediately I understand what has happened. My foolish friend had punched me too hard, probably rupturing my appendix or something. Way to go Goten. I'll pay you back for this I swear...

"Did you find Pan?" I blurt out. Mom and Marron blink at me in surprise, I know what they're thinking. Why is that the first question I'd ask? Right now, it's the only question I want to know the answer to. I don't care if they begin to suspect. I'm about to ask again when Goten intervenes.

"No. We haven't found her. " Goten sighs. " Mr. Satan has made a public announcement to the whole world. A million zinny **( dbgt currency?)** for anyone who finds her."

I relax a little. " Good. With the whole world looking, I'm sure we'll find her soon."

Goten gives me a dubious look.

"You...really care about her don't you?" Marron whispers, looking down at the floor.

"Of course he does," Mom shouts, piercing through the glum atmosphere. "She's like his little sister. You should see how brotherly he can be towards Pan. It's so cute."

Marron perks up at this. She smiles widely at me. " I get it. She's your sister's best friend so naturally you'd think of her as your sister. Yeah. It makes sense." Marron raises her pinky, a determined expression in her eyes." If she's like a sister to you, then she's a sister to me too. I promise to do everything in my power to find our sister."

I can't help but smile. Marron isn't like any girl I've met. She has a stubbornness and strong will that rivals Pan's.

I raise my own pinky to link together with hers, sealing the promise.

After an hour of chatting, Marron leaves. " I'll sneak you some food later."

I smile at her." Thanks. Can't wait."

A few minutes after Marron leaves, mother leaves too. " Well, I better get back to Capsule Corp. Don't worry about work Trunks. I'm taking care of everything."

"That's a relief."

Finally, Goten and I are alone.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill me after everything I told you." I say, raising my eyebrows.

Goten stares sternly at the wall, deep in thought. He doesn't look at me when he speaks. " I think we're even now."

"What do you mean?" I ask, on guard. Goten has never wronged me before, has he?

Goten shakes his head fiercely and laughs shakily. " Oh. It's nothing, just forget about it. I was just thinking out loud...haha, don't listen to anything I say."

Hmm. He's hiding something.

"By the way..." Goten counts on his fingers." You've been in the hospital for three days."

"Three days!" I exclaim.

Goten nods," Yup. Three whole days."

I fling the blankets off of me and leap to my feet, ripping out the tubes attached to my wrist. Goten raises his palms and turns his head," Trunks! Dude, cover your back. I don't want to see your naked butt!" The hospital gown doesn't close in the back.

I don't blush, I'm too panicked to feel any embarrassment." Three days. I thought I was only out for eight hours at most!"

Goten walks to the closet and throws my clothes at me.

"Anything could have happened to Pan in three days! She can be anywhere by now!"

"Trunks, we can't sense her energy level. Pan is gone."

I freeze. Staring down at the dress shirt in my hands.

" Gohan knows it." Goten's voice trembles as he speaks, no longer carrying the carefree humor he had seconds ago. " He's isolated himself at home, too depressed to even get out of bed. We haven't told the women, but I think Videl understands."

"She's alive. She's out there somewhere." I persist.

"With Mr. Satan's help, maybe we can find a body-"

"SHE'S ALIVE!" I shout, desperately clinging to the small ounce of hope I have left.

Goten watches as I kick the bed into the wall and punch a hole into the dresser. What I really want is to punch Goten for saying these things, but the furniture will have to suffice. It isn't Goten's fault for being simple minded, he doesn't know there are other scientific possibilities out there for Pan's disappearance. Maybe she was turned into a doll again, that doll-freak had a creepy infatuation with Pan, he could be responsible for her disappearance. I did piss her off the last time I saw her, maybe she's just run away and is hiding herself from everyone, maybe she'll come back in a few days, smiling and laughing for tricking us...

"She's not dead." I whisper. If I'm to stay sane, I have to cling on to this belief. I refuse to believe Pan's cold, lifeless body is lying in a ditch somewhere, or prisoner to some sick psychopath.

Goten scratches his head, trying to think of a different tactic." Well...I guess it is possible she's alive. We wont know anything until we find a body or she comes home." He pauses. " I would like to ask you a question."

"What?"

"If you love Pan so much, why are you marrying Marron?"

My face flushes." I love Marron too."

"So why not marry Pan? Don't you love Pan more?"

"Goten, it's not that simple. It's...it's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I understand Trunks. Believe me. I get it."

The tone in his voice peaks my interest. Again, I get the feeling he's hiding something.

Goten thinks for a minute. "The best advice I can give you is this, Trunks," He wraps his arm around my neck, talking low so only I can hear ( We're the only ones in the room! There's no need to do that you dip!)."Stay away from my neice. If Pan isn't the only woman in your heart, then stay away from her. Don't even worry for her like this. You have Marron now, you chose her. Pan is gone because of you. If she ever does come back, stay away from her or else Gohan and I will break every bone in your body."

Goten lets me go. I never expected my friend to threaten me before. I'm too shocked to move.

Goten claps my back, smiling," I'll see you later buddy."

He flies out the window.

* * *

Two days pass.

Five days pass.

A week passes.

Every day that passes, I lose hope of ever finding Pan. Life is close to normal. I work, work, work. My mother continues working in the R&D department. Gohan and Videl have taken time off to be together at home. To grieve. I don't know if they'll ever come back to Capsule Corp. Sometimes Goten will visit me, to joke about things. He's the only one trying hard to lift everyone's spirits. He loves Pan too, but life must go on.

Our lives continue without Pan. My father trains. I work. Mom invents. Chichi brings everyone together for meals at least once a week. Goten and Valese plan out their wedding. Gohan and Videl still grieve, in the comfort of their home. Bulla doesn't speak to me. She believes Pan is gone because of me, and she is probably right. Mother doesn't understand why my sister, who used to idolize me, now ignores me. My father notices, I think. He gives me flickers of pitying looks from time to time, the closest he'll get to comforting me. Mr. Satan hasn't given up hope, he airs on T.V, raising the reward by one thousand zinny every week. It gives all of us a little hope. Maybe someday someone will find Pan.

Three months pass.

I sit at my desk. It's one of those days again. Work sucks! An endless day of meetings, business deals, surveying new prototypes, and signing thousands of paper work. I've had all I can take! There's a knock at the door. The door opens. I grin.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" My fiance'- my savior!-asks.

I nod. " definitely."

* * *

" This isn't what I had in mind." I say, handing the man some money in exchange for two hot dogs wrapped in paper. I hand one to Marron.

She giggles. " I love eating hot dogs in the park, it's better than eating lobster at a high-class restaurant."

I watch Marron joyfully eat her hot dog. I know I should be searching for Pan. That's what I always do when I have free time from work. But I haven't lately. Every search ends the same...I don't find her. Not even a trace of her. No shoe left behind, not a lock of hair, or a piece of cloth. Nothing! The one person keeping me from going crazy, the one person I don't feel guilt for Pan's disappearance every time we come face to face ...is Marron.

Marron keeps me sane. She constantly barges in on me when I'm in my office, always begging me to eat, shop, or walk with her, never leaving until I give in. At first, her presence would anger and annoy me. Her touch would drive me further away, but now, somehow, she's become an important person in my life. I look forward to seeing her everyday. I need to see her everyday. It's terrifying, but when I'm with her, Pan fades from my thoughts. When I'm with Marron, I feel happy and am able to relax.

"Hmm?" Marron catches me staring at her." Is there something on my face?"

I chuckle. " No. Here." I hand her my hotdog." You can have it. I'm not hungry."

Her face lights up." Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Go ahead and take it."

Marron kisses me on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

The kiss feels good, but guilt washes over me. Spending time with Marron and holding hands from time to time is one thing, but kissing is another. Marron is important to me, but there's only one girl i've kissed, one girl I'm suddenly thinking about now. Pan.

We sit on that bench together in the park. Marron busily devours the hotdog while I inhale the fresh air, trying to wash out the smell of papers and ink from my nostrils. I know i'm working too much when I can still smell my office at the park.

"Thong! How are you?" I jump up, startled. A tall boy with violet hair grins like a cat behind the bench. Strange. I should've sensed him.

"Thong?" Marron asks.

The boy laughs and mockingly smacks his head." Oh, I'm sorry. I meant to say Trunks."

My eyes narrow. I have a bad feeling about this guy. He reminds me of the many tricky businessmen I meet everyday. " Who are you?"

His eyes glint mischievously." I'm Pan and Bulla's friend. You can call me Kazu Chan. We've met before. Of course I was shorter, chubbier, and.." Kazu Chan shakes his layered hair." Browner."

My eyes widen, suddenly remembering the boy. " You've changed a lot!"

He nods." Yeah, puberty can do that to a guy." He jumps onto the bench and sits beside Marron. He winks." Just kidding. I have two sides. Just give me some weed and I'll turn into that chubby, mellow kid."

Weed. So this is Bulla and Pan's bad influence." Marron, can you leave us alone for a while?"

Marron nods. I can tell she doesn't like the boy either. "I'll call you later." I don't react when she stands on her toes to kiss my cheek. I notice Kazu Chan's smile widen. I watch Marron walk out of the park, then turn back to Kazu Chan.

"So, that is the fiance' Pan has been talking about?" He whistles." She's hot. No wonder you dumped Pan." He turns to me, absorbing my shocked face.

Pan told him about us? They must be close for her to talk so freely with him.

Kazu Chan stands up and grabs a strand of my hair, I step back, what is he doing? He grabs a lock of his own hair, then looks back at mine, comparing the two.

"If your hair was a darker shade of purple, we'd be twins." Kazu Chan says. We wouldn't, but before I can ask what his point is, he tells me. " Pan has a thing for us purple haired guys, huh? Three months ago I saw her at this park, she was so mad at you, so cute, I couldn't help but kiss her."

I tense. My fists shake, but I hold back the urge to punch him. Wait, he saw Pan after our argument?

" Do you know where Pan is?" I ask. Desperate.

Kazu Chan shrugs. " No. I actually came to ask you. But you don't know either..." He smiles again. " I guess I can assume Pan is never coming back, thanks to you?"

"Do you have any idea where she is?" I hiss. I don't like this guy. I want our conversation to end as soon as possible. There's something else I don't like about him, something besides his attitude, something about his voice.

He begins to sing.

"*denwa nari tsuzuketa ie wo nukedashite tara

doko de kimi ni aeru tsutaetai koto bakari

naze aeba auhodo ni kokoro wa chigiresou ni naru Everytime

sono akaku somaru kuchibiru chikazukete kowashitai hageshiku ..."

Women from all over the park, some from across the street, crowd around Kazu Chan. He steps on the bench so he can stand above them. He continues to sing. I sigh, there's no point in sticking around, this guy is strange. My feet begin to move, but not where I want them to go. I head into the crowd of women, so I'm standing among them. I look around, more people are gathering around him. A mixture of men, women and children.

What's going on? Why can't I move?

_You will obey me, Trunks_. A voice whispers in my head.

I try to fight it but his voice...I can't! I'm powerless. Suddenly, I remember my dream...the voice I heard...it was his voice!

_Who are you? What are you?_ I ask. Still trying to fight it, feeling his lyrical voice fill into my ears, drowning out all other sound. Subduing my will.

_Me? For now on, you can call me Master._

"Mr. Briefs?"

A man's voice brings me out of my thoughts of nothingness.

I adjust my glasses," Yes?"

"Who is this boy? We have important business to attend to, Mr. Briefs."

I can't control any of my movements or my ability to speak. Every word that pops out of my mouth is a surprise. At least when Baby had control of me- -over two years ago- -I was oblivious to everything, like I had gone to sleep. Kazu Chan isn't as curtious. I'm aware of everything around me,some of the time, like right now, which is frustrating! In my head I am shouting at everyone, trying to get someone to realise I'm being controlled, to no affect.

My arms gesture to the boy, dressed in a white T-shirt and shredded jeans- clothing more suitable to wear to a rock concert, not a business conference. " This is Kazu Chan, my new intern. He'll be accompanying us this evening."

No! This is bad. We're meeting with some powerful, very influential people in the conference room, if he comes along and gains control of everyone there...it wont be good!

Kazu Chan raises his hand half-heartedly," 'Sup."

To my surprise, no one protests. They give me a concerned look, they doubt my judgement, a punk kid like Kazu Chan isn't someone they want representing our company. He could tarnish Capsule Corps' name and professional demeanor. But I'm the President of the company. The youngest one yet, son of Bulma Briefs. They trust me. They have no reason to doubt me. Shrugging, we all walk to the conference room( the size of a school gym), where the meeting is being held.

I walk to the microphone, and to my horror, the words I fear most pop from my lips. " I would like to thank the ladies and gentlemen representing ToyZ Co, EZ Electronics, Robot Media, and ZT.V Distributions for being here today."

The room erupts into claps, everyone is happy to be here. Cameras zoom in on me. Perfect. This is airing on national television. Kazu Chan will be able to take control of all the scientific minds - -and everyone else!- -watching this

" Before we begin the launch of our newest robots, made from the most sophisticated technology yet, I'd like to introduce my new intern, Kazu Chan."

The violet haired punk walks onto the stage, waving and bowing theatrically. My lips curl into a smile and my hands clap along with the audience. I would give anything for one minute of freedom, which is all it would take for me to blow this kid apart.

Kazu Chan speaks into the microphone. " Thank you Trunks for that wonderful introduction. " He tilts his head, allowing some of his hair to fall into his eyes. The women swoon, falling under his seductive charm. Music blares from the speakers, filling the entire room with it's noise, where it's coming from I haven't a clue. Nobody is alarmed. The launch of our new robots is a big deal, it's not unheard of for Capsule Corp to celebrate in glamour and style.

If only it were a celebration.

Kazu Chan clears his throat. Except for the music, everything is silent. Then, in his lyrical voice, he begins. "denwa nari tsuzuketa ie wo nukedashite tara "

I continue to stand and smile like a statue, staring out into the crowd. Their faces are mesmerized, intoxicated by his voice.

"doko de kimi ni aeru tsutaetai koto bakari"

I struggle, trying to gather my chi, trying to find the strength I need to stop this. To stop him.

"naze aeba auhodo ni kokoro wa chigiresou ni naru Everytime"

My fingers twitch. Yes! I can move my fingers a little. I can do this...

"sono akaku somaru kuchibiru chikazukete kowashitai hageshiku"

My fingers stop twitching. Fuck.

"sonomama de sonomama de jibun dake semenai de kono te wo hanasanai de"

As he progresses deeper into the song, I feel all my thoughts begin to evaporate. It's no use. His control on me is strong.

"dakedo kizutsuiteta ne fu i ni kimi ga naita gomen yasashii ame ga mayou futari nurasu"

It will be like it was when he first gained control of me, how long ago that was I do not know. Has it been hours, weeks, or months since Kazu Chan took control of my body? I can't recall anything after the park. I imagine my body goes into auto pilot. I'll be like a zombie, living everyday normally, devoid of emotion. Trapped deep in my subconscious, Kazu Chan's song playing over and over, drowning out any thoughts of escape or retribution.

Now Kazu Chan has control of thousands of people. Free to do what he likes without having to fear any punishment for his actions. But why? What is his motive? It bothers me that I haven't figured this out yet. He doesn't come off as a world dominating tyrant to me.

I hope he hasn't gained control of my Dad, Gohan, or Goten. I'll need their help if I'm to have any hope of defeating him.

I can sense Kazu Chan nearing the end of his song.

I know I should use my thoughts to find a way out of this mess before I'm unable to think of anything besides his song, but I don't. I don't know what will happen to me when this song ends. Maybe this is all Kazu Chan wanted from me, maybe I've fulfilled my purpose to him, if that's the case, he'll have no further use of me. If these are my final thoughts, then I only want to think of Pan.

I hope she's safe somewhere, on a distant planet, away from Kazu Chan. My heart still aches for her. Not knowing torments me more than theorizing she's dead somewhere. If she's dead, at least I could look forward to the day when we can meet again. She feels far away, yet, crazily, like I'm standing next to her somewhere.

Since she's been gone, before this whole mess with Kazu Chan started, I had dreams of Pan every night.

The dreams were different every night, and I can never remember them with much detail. In one dream Pan is tied in a foreign land...in another she's complaining about ducks...the sweetest dream of all was the dream where a flash of lightning lit a dark room, revealing Pan's sleeping face snuggled close to me.

"...sonomama de sonomama de jibun dake semenai de kono te wo hanasanai de"

If only I could experience these dreams of Pan in the deep recesses of my mind.

To be continued...

* * *

_* _**Okay, this song is off of KATTUN's Lips. I don't know how to write songs so I've posted part of this one. Don't know what they're saying, just know that i like it. If you've ever watched the anime NANA the singer, Nana, her song is borrowed from Anna Tsuchiya's Rose. So I thought I'd do something similar by borrowing KATTUN'S lyrics. Feel free to look up the song on youtube. I love it. Now you know who I was loosely trying to base Kazu Chan off of...Kamenashi Kazuya.**

**I lied! I said I wouldn't go over 3,000 words. **

**This is over 3,000 words. **

**I had a feeling I couldn't keep that promise.**

**Eh. **


	5. Mirai Pan part 1

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. IF SMUTTY SCENES OFFEND YOU, THEN I'M SORRY CUZ IT GOES THERE. KINDA. Didn't mean for it to happen, Pan has a mind of her own. lol. Really. My eyes were bulging out their sockets at what my fingers were typing.*gasp***

"Bleh!"

The sour taste of orange juice mixed in with last night's soup pumps from my stomach into my mouth, spewing like a waterfall, making splattering noises as it falls into the toilet. The noise it makes and the texture of the rice ( Rice soup with pieces of meat in it) only encourages me to keep vomiting. Tears fall from my eyes. When is it going to stop? I couldn't have eaten that much. I think I'm starting to puke out carrots. I haven't eaten carrots since I was a baby!

Finally, after endless puking, the vomiting ceases. My belly feels empty. I have nothing else to vomit up. I stand, washing my face and rinsing my mouth of the sour flavor.

It's been two months since I came here in the time machine.

For two weeks now, I've been vomiting every day. Nothing seems to want to stay in my stomach. I don't understand it. I usually don't get sick. Mirai Trunks wasn't worried the first two days," Maybe you're just home sick. The stress must be getting to you by now." But after a week of feeling sick, vomiting, and losing weight, Mirai Trunks' attitude has changed completely. Worried for my health, he's condemned me to bed rest. He's already lost countless friends and family, he doesn't want to see me die too.

Thanks a lot Trunks. Now I'm afraid I'm going to die.

I walk out the Capsule Corp building, stretching towards the blue sky. Mirai Trunks will be home by sunset. That gives me plenty of time to venture into the city and nearby towns. Up until now, I was actually obeying Mirai Trunks' orders to stay in bed. "If I'm going to die, then I want to die in the fresh air somewhere. Not hiding underground in a crumbling building!"

I run, jump, and blast into the sky.

* * *

I land in front of what is left of the time machine I came in. When I first came here, the villagers regarded me with suspicion, now they've come to know me. Concluding that I'm harmless. Most of the time.

A man with a thick grey mustache, chewing tobacco, the same man who pointed a gun at me two months ago, waves and walks to me.

I smile and wave back," Good morning Red."

He spits tobacco at the ground. " Morning. What er you up to Miss Pan?"

"Just felt like visiting I guess."

He smiles a toothless grin. " I'm glad to hear it. Listen, I was wonderin if ya'd like to help me out, wer building ourselves a fancy new building...a hospital." He removes his hat, out of politeness I've noticed, when he's asking for a favor." Since yer a strong girl, we'd really appreciate yer help."

I give him a thumbs up. " You bet. With my help, we'll be finished in no time."

I spend hours flying logs out from the forest and dropping them near the village. The villagers quickly sand down the logs, making them suitable enough to build a house. I'd expected a bigger hospital, not a one bedroom ( for one patient at a time), one living room, and one bathroom house. The hospital I was born in had over three stories, multiple waiting rooms, cafeterias, and countless patient rooms. It feels like I've gone one hundred years in the past, not twenty years in an alternate future.

"Pan?"

I flinch. Uh-oh. Busted.

I turn around, smiling sweetly, digging the front of my shoe into the ground. " Hi Trunks. What are you doing here?"

He ignores my question to ask one of his own. " I thought you were feeling sick. What are you doing out of bed?"

I wave my hand dismissively. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. I feel better already."

One of the villagers, a man holding a line of fish he'd caught today, shoves one of the fish at Mirai Trunks. " Here. This for you."

The strong scent of the dead fish fills my nostrils. My stomach contracts. I clamp my hand over my mouth to keep myself from vomiting on Mirai Trunks. I try to hold it in, but I can't. I bend down and vomit onto a nearby bush.

" I come back later." The villager with the fish says, grossed out by the hurling noises I'm making.

. . .

I spend the rest of the afternoon sitting under the shade of a tree, watching Mirai Trunks finish the hospital, contemplating my situation. Mirai Trunks discards his sleeveless jacket and black tank top, choosing to work half-naked due to the heat. Sweat makes his upper body glisten under the sun. Every few minutes he'll stop what he's doing to wipe sweat from his forehead and push away hair that strays into his face. I sigh. This does nothing for me. My heart beat doesn't falter, there isn't a tingling sensation anywhere in my body, no lustful thoughts what so ever My eyes dart to a group of girls standing by the hospital that's under construction, giggling, their lustful eyes never leaving Mirai Trunks.

Instead of being jealous, I feel curious. Mirai Trunks is hot. He's gorgeous. Even in this timeline there are plenty of women vying for his affection, wanting to have his children, daydreaming of one day becoming his wife. He's in his forties,my dad was married and already a father by the time he was twenty-three! Why isn't Trunks married with a dozen children by now?

I shake my head, falling back into the soft grass. I don't get it. A sad thought enters my brain," What if Trunks isn't married because his soul mate was never born,because Marron wasn't born?"

My right hand skims under the T-shirt I'm wearing to caress my stomach.

I frown, pressing down on my skin with two fingers.

"No way..."

I sit up, using my left hand to lift my shirt up over my ribs, enough for me to see my whole stomach. I extend my index finger and drive it into my stomach, my finger doesn't dip in. My stomach is hard. Harder than rock! I don't see why, I don't have defined abs like all the men I know ( Papa, Vegeta, Trunks, etc.). Other than it being rock hard, my belly is flat and normal looking as ever.

Someone coughs.

I glance up. Mirai Trunks is standing in front of me, wearing his sleeveless jacket and tank top. His cheeks are curiously pink. " I've finished building the hospital." I glance past him and smile at the log house standing behind him. He quickly glances at my exposed stomach before turning away," Pan, what are you doing?"

What? Is he embarrassed? Why?

I gasp. Perfect!

I stand up, using both hands to raise my shirt , careful not to expose my breasts. I look sternly into Mirai Trunks' face. " Trunks. I need you to punch me."

Mirai Trunks is too appalled by my request to even speak. He doesn't have to say anything, his face says it all. He'll never punch me. Not unless he absolutely has to.

" Come on, Trunks." I plead. " I really want you to punch me."

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to punch you!" Mirai Trunks shouts.

I blink, surprised by his outburst. Trunks looks down at his feet, already regretting raising his tone at me. I'm sure he expects me to cry, but I don't. Instead, I laugh. He actually sounded like the Trunks from my time! Mirai Trunks and My Trunks may look, speak, fight, think and move the same way, but they're actually completely different!

Mirai Trunks hardly ever shows me any emotion, always silent and stoic, cool and collected. The Trunks from my time isn't afraid to show me all his sides. I've seen him angry, upset, worried, frazzled, embarrassed, confused, and I've seen him be a jerk to me on more than one occasion. My Trunks looks like an over emotional wreck compared to Mirai Trunks.

"Okay, then. How about throwing a blast at me? Or throwing a rock at me?" I press.

He runs a hand through his hair, trying hard not to lose his patience with me.

If only he knew how often he's lost his patience with me in my time.

"Pan...why is this so important?"

"Feel my stomach. Go ahead." His hand slowly moves to my stomach. I've never noticed how large his hands are until now. His eyes widen. I smile. " Hard isn't it? That's why I want you to punch me, I want to see how strong my stomach is now." I lower my shirt. " Pretty cool, huh?"

His eyebrows furrow and he frowns. I can see him already scouring his brain for a logical explanation. This isn't normal. He's worried. I'm not.

"Red!" I shout, waving my hands at the man. He's chewing on straw, better than tobacco at least.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

" I need you to shoot me with your gun." I exclaim.

Red's jaw falls open." B-but ya told me to never aim my gun at a lady again."

I shake my head. "It's okay. I want you to shoot me. Don't worry, i'll be fine ( I think. I am part saiyan after all.)" He's a human, his punch would be like a flea bite at best. His gun however...could be an interesting test.

Trunks' body stiffens. He glowers down at Red.

Red doesn't look at Trunks, he's too shocked with what I'm saying to sense the death glare Trunks is giving him.

He takes off his hat to scratch at his balding head.

He sighs.

I smile. He's caved in!

Sighing, Red puts his hat back on. He points his finger at Trunks. " Yer girl has gone bat shit crazy!."-my mouth falls open. What the hell!-" She's been out in the sun too long. Best get her to bed, before she convinces some idiot to try and hurt her."

I glare at Trunks. Don't you dare laugh!

Red walks away, mumbling to himself. " Damn kids. Think I've heard it all now."

"Shut up." I groan, kicking Trunks' legs under the kitchen table.

"What? I didn't say anything." Trunks says, all innocent.

True. He hasn't said anything, but that stupid smile hasn't left his face.

I slurp down the hot miso soup.

So far, I'm able to keep it down.

Maybe it's because of the bad mood I'm in, or maybe it's because I can't hold it in any longer, whatever the reason, I can't stop myself from asking," Why aren't you married Trunks? Are you afraid to love someone since Bulma died?"

Yikes! What am I saying?

I quickly cover my mouth with both of my hands, but it's too late. The question has been asked and Mirai Trunks heard. He doesn't get mad or storm out of the room like I expect him to. Instead, he gently lays his spoon down on the table and stares into my eyes. Thinking. Trying to sort out his thoughts carefully in a way I can understand him.

"That's part of it...I've lost so many people." He looks away from me to stare at two pictures hanging on the wall. One is of just him and my dad, both of them young, smiling at the camera together. The other is of Bulma holding him as a baby, looking proud and happy. Mirai Trunks faces me again. " I live in a war zone Pan."

I frown. "What do you mean?" I've been here two months and everything seems peaceful enough to me.

As if in answer to my question, a woman, in her twenties, barges in. Trunks stands up, alarmed. The woman gives herself a second to catch her breath, enough breath to speak. " Android Eleven has invaded my village. Ten miles west from here." She clings to Mirai Trunks' shirt." Please! Please help us. You're the only one who can. My husband is still in that village!"

Trunks grabs his sword which is leaning against the wall and straps it to his back. He nods at the woman. "You stay here with Pan."

I stand up. " No way, Trunks. I'm going too."

He shakes his head. "No. You'll only get in the way. You'll be safer here."

I ignore him. To the woman I say," Stay here ma'am. We have everything under control."

"Pan!" Trunks groans. He lays his hands on either of my shoulders, squeezing tightly." Stay. Here. Please!"

"But.."

"Please!"

I sigh.

Trunks has never pleaded me to do anything before, not like this. Seeing him like this...it's scary. Still. I need to go. I have to go. I'm not a weak girl. I'm a saiyan too, my father's daughter, being a hero runs through my blood! It's who I am, who I have to be!

With desperation I wrap my arms around Mirai Trunks' neck, his eyes widen in shock, but I can't stop myself. I kiss him more passionately than i've ever kissed anyone before.

Trunks instantly wraps his arms around me, squeezing me tightly. I can tell by his reaction that he's dreamed of kissing me for a long time now. I guess, no matter what, I will always be attracted to Trunks after all. Even if I love one more than the other.

My hands wander to the back of Trunks' head, grabbing a handful of his hair as our kiss deepens. It pleases me to know that Trunks will always be attracted to me, too. Trunks' strong hands lift me onto the table, he pushes our soup onto the floor, allowing me enough room to lay back fully on the table. Before things can go further, the woman, whom we completely forgotten about, clears her throat. Reluctantly, Trunks pulls his lips away from mine. We both slowly turn our heads to the woman.

"Can you guys do this after you save my village?" She asks. Her face completely red.

"How about we meet you there?" I gasp. I'm sure it will take her a while to get to her village, giving me enough time with Mirai Trunks.

"Are you serious?" The woman asks incredulously.

Mirai Trunks begins to pull away from me, duty winning over his heart, but I wrap my legs around him. He isn't going anywhere. I need him. Now. My hormones have taken over completely. I can't stop the anger in my voice." Look. Nobody pays us to save the world. You can give us a few minutes to ourselves, or not have us save your village at all! Your choice."

This isn't what she had expected. This isn't what I had expected!

She raises her arms as she shrugs. " Yeah, I guess so. Just...please hurry."

I wait for the sound of the door closing, before I place my lips over Trunks' lips again.

He pulls away," Pan, we should go."

I quickly lift my shirt over my head and throw it onto the floor. Trunks watches as I unfasten my bra. "Yeah. We will go. Just after we..."

I kick my shoes off of my feet. My fingers shake as I unbutton my pants. Dammit! This is taking forever. It would help if he would start removing his clothes too, instead of gawking at me like he's never seen a naked woman before. I know he has seen a naked woman before. When I was thirteen, Bulla and I were jumping on his bed, I fell off and found a box underneath his bed. When I pulled that box out, I found a bunch of dirty magazines.I never told Bulla. I just pushed it back under his bed and pretended I didn't see anything.

It startles him when I rip his tank top in half. Now I understand what the Trunks from my time was feeling. He did the same to my clothes, ripping everything except one shirt and my panties.

My hands clamp around his pants, meaning to pull them down, but Mirai Trunks covers his hands over mine, keeping me from doing so. I look up at him, my body trembling slightly," What's wrong?"

"Are you sure we should do this?" He asks. Damn. I've seen this look before." I'm old enough to be your father. Gohan would kill me if he were alive."

I kiss Mirai Trunks again. I don't want to hear him talk about my father right now! That will definitely kill the mood.

My lips skim over his cheek, stopping at his ear. I whisper," I need you Trunks. I need you now. Please." My teeth gently bite into his earlobe, tugging down. A small whine escapes from me, as I cling my legs tighter around him.

This works.

Casting away all doubts and morality, Mirai Trunks pulls his pants down, bringing out his hard shaft, forcing his way into me.

My thighs tighten, I bite sharply into Trunks' neck, he caresses my thigh reassuringly. I relax a little.

My wetness helps him wriggle deeper into me.

I stare up at the ceiling.

The sounds of our juices mixing and Mirai Trunks' cries of pleasure fill my ears, our love-making forces me into a calm, drunken trance.

_"I love you Pan."_ Trunks' voice says to me, bringing me out of my drunken state.

Mirai Trunks' cries of pleasure intensifies, nearing climax.

Strange. He couldnt've said anything.

Was I imagining it?


	6. Mirai Pan part 2

I lean against the wooden frame of the doorway as I watch Mirai Trunks rummage through his dresser, pulling out a black tank top to replace the one I had ripped earlier.

"I'm coming with you." I whisper softly. Mirai Trunks doesn't argue, he simply puts the tank top on and carefully tucks in the ends of the fabric into his pants, tightening the belt so his shirt wont ride up. A warrior's appearance is very important. Sometimes, loose fabric can mean the difference between life and death.

"You can come with me, Pan, but only if you promise me one thing."

I don't like the tone of his voice. Expecting something unbearable I meekly ask," And what would that be?"

"You have to do everything I say. If I say run, you do it."

Damn. His negotiation doesn't appeal to me, but my strong desire to be with him, to fight with him, burns like wildfire in the depths of my core. Grudgingly, I agree.

* * *

" I can't sense his ki." I shout, loud enough for Mirai Trunks to hear me through the wind roaring in our ears. We are flying quickly, it's a struggle to keep up with Mirai Trunks but I force myself to keep up with him. Either my Trunks is slow, or Mirai Trunks is incredibly strong. I guess that makes sense. Mirai Trunks is the Mr. Satan of his time. The future of the Earth rests solely on his shoulders, it makes sense for Mirai Trunks to be stronger, to obsessively train everyday. My Trunks only has to worry about the future of Capsule Corp and sneaking out when the paperwork stacks up, training and fighting is only a hobby to him.

"No. He's an Android. Androids are harder to sense." Mirai Trunks says.

"Oh." That would explain why I could never sense Android 18 or the mysterious Android 17. I always assumed they were just weaker than me, so I never bothered to ponder their power levels.

Thick, grey smoke rises into the air. We stop. Below us, men rush to the burning houses, with buckets filled with water from the nearby river. Women and children scream frantically as they run from their village, from their burning homes, trying to get themselves a safe distance away...away from the Android causing all of this. The Android, Android 11, is hovering in the air twelve yards in front of us.

I gasp at the sight of the Android. He isn't what I expected. He's wearing thick black boots, with moss-green pants, the ends of which are tucked into the boots, similar to how Trunks wears his pants, how every fighter I know wear their pants!

He's wearing a matching shirt which carries the Red Ribbon army logo on the left side of his chest. His hair is buzzed cut. His eyes have a tiny red glow, replacing his black pupil. A long tube-like weapon, about 3ft. long, rests on his left shoulder, his right hand clutches the handle, which is similar to a gun's. A name clicks in my mind. It's called a bazooka, my history teacher was talking about it one day, huh, I guess school is important after all. The bazooka isn't what troubles me, but I'm sure the weapon troubles Mirai Trunks. It should trouble me too, but I'm to preoccupied with the Android's appearance to worry about his weapon.

"He's just a kid!" I cry. And he is. He's barely 5ft. tall, the bazooka he's holding looks ridiculous, almost comical, since it's almost bigger than him. "He's like, maybe twelve years old! Are we really going to fight him?"

"He isn't a kid, Pan." Mirai Trunks mutters darkly, his hand reaching for the hilt of the sword at his back." And we're not here to fight him. We're here to kill him."

Then, just as Mirai Trunks' fingers clamp around his sword, Android 11 aims his bazooka and pulls the trigger, releasing a screaming rocket onto a house in the village below. We watch helplessly as the rocket blows into the house, destroying the remaining structure and killing the men who were trying to douse the flames that were devouring the house.

I cover my mouth in horror. Not every man was killed. The men that survived the explosion thrash on the ground in pain, some are missing limbs, some are burned, and some have been impaled by the long splinters of wood and are now slowly, painfully dying.

"Ahahaha!" The kid-Android 11-laughs gleefully. His shrill voice makes my stomach churn, how can he enjoy doing this? Android 11 stops laughing. He raises his bazooka and aims at another house, the men below can see him aiming his bazooka at them and they trip over each other in a desperate attempt to flee to safety. The boy smiles," Bye, bye." He squeezes his trigger.

Mirai Trunks disappears from my sight. He reappears in front of the house, in front of the men that were too slow to get away and in front of the quickly approaching rocket. He raises his palms in front of him, the tips of his thumbs and index fingers touch as they seem to make the shape of a triangle. Trunks yells, gathering his ki into his palms and releasing a huge golden blast at the rocket, meeting it halfway through the air and exploding it on impact.

"Yes!." I cheer, happy no one was hurt.

Android 11 doesn't give up. Angry, he aims his bazooka at Trunks and releases another rocket. Trunks releases another blast, this one much stronger than the one before, it doesn't stop as it explodes the rocket, it keeps going, shooting up at the unsuspecting Android 11. The blast shoots into the boy. I suppress the urge to cover my ears, his screams are difficult to bear, I don't want Mirai Trunks to think I'm weak, I don't want him to say he told me not to come.

Mirai Trunks' blast vanishes and the boy is nowhere in sight. Mirai Trunks smiles. His smile vanishes," Pan, run!" He aims his palms at me, I can sense him building up another blast. His request confuses me, why should I run, or in this case, since I'm up in the air, fly away? My answer comes in a high pitched laugh behind me. I turn my head in time to see Android 11, raising his leg and striking me hard in the head with his thick, heavy, black boots.

I instantly black out. I'm only out for a few seconds which is all the time the kid needs to aim his bazooka and fire at me. Thankfully, I'm not next to him anymore, instead my head is pointed downwards as I plummet towards the ground, the rocket quickly closing the distance between us.

I know Mirai Trunks can't save me, he can't hit the rocket without me getting caught in the blast. With no other option I cup my hands to the side," Ka...me..." The rocket is getting closer, too close for comfort. "Ha...me..." A bluish glow-my ki-lights up my palms. Android 11 frowns at me, scared and fascinated at the immense power growing in my palms. The rocket is right in front of me. I extend my arms and unleash my powerful blast, the special technique used by my family." HAAAAAA!"

Releasing the continuous, powerful kamehameha wave forces me to fall quicker to the Earth. I should just stop and fly up, but I don't. My purpose was not to destroy the rocket, which I succeeded in doing, and I know the blast will not harm Android 11 in any way. Mirai Trunks had hit him with his most powerful blast and it didn't even leave a scratch on him. What damage do I have any hope of doing? Android 11 must be thinking the same thing since he smiles smugly and makes no attempt at protecting himself from the blast. He realises too late that my intent was not to destroy HIM but to destroy his bazooka.

"Nooo!" He yells as my blast shoots into the bazooka and causes it to explode in his hands.

"Ha!" My victory is short-lived, as I fall into something hard.

"Oof!" Mirai Trunks grunts, wrapping his arms around me, trying to protect me from the worst of the fall. Somehow we skid together on the gravel on our sides, both of us sharing in the immense pain and burning the friction from our bodies cause.

Android 11 kicks and screams in the air, visibly upset that I had destroyed his "toy."

Having finally stopped, Mirai Trunks gets up and helps me to my feet. My head throbs in pain, Android 11 kicked me pretty hard, I'm lucky he didn't kill me with that kick. "I told you to run."

Great. Here comes the lecture. "I'm sorry, I didn't know he was behind me, I didn't sense him at all."

"You promised you'd listen to me."

"I know." I lower my gaze to my feet. "I'm sorry."

Trunks embraces me. I can hear his heart beating loudly. He must've thought I was done for, which is touching and insulting at the same time. Touching because his heart is beating so fast that it must mean the thought of losing me was too much to bear, which proves how much he loves me, insulting because he thought I was too weak to deflect the rocket. I feel the insult more than the love so I pull away from him. "I'm stronger than you give me credit for you know. I'm not a weak little girl."

Mirai Trunks sighs, he can see where this is going. " I know. I think it would be better if you go back to Capsule Corp. Android 11 is more dangerous than I had thought."

I shake my head. Not wanting to hear him argue his case, I shoot into the air toward Android 11, I have no hope in winning against him, but I'll be damned if I don't at least try. Android 11 glares at me, I'm the last person he wants to look at right now, the last person he wants to see alive.

"Where I come from, children aren't allowed to play with weapons." I quip.

"Pan!" Mirai Trunks shouts from the ground, warning me to back off.

"Don't butt in, Trunks!" I shout back, angry as the Android in front of me." This is my fight! You'll get your turn later!"

Mirai Trunks curses under his breath. I know I'm being...stupid. It can't be helped. My honor and pride in my strength is on the line here. I can't just run away from this fight.

"You should've listened to your boyfriend." Android 11 growls, the red glow of his pupil seeming to grow brighter. I feel the aura around him change, and sweat pours from my forehead as the temperature around us seems to rise.

Suddenly unsure of myself, I don't react in time when the android clamps his hands around my arms. I struggle to free myself, but it's no use. He's too strong. There isn't time to panic when his aura stretches behind me, suddenly coming alive with fire, trapping me in with the android.

I instinctively shuffle closer to the android, the heat of the flames scorches at my back,not yet burning through the fabric of my clothes, just making me feel hot and uncomfortable.

Android 11 chuckles evilly, clearly savoring my fear, which grows as his skin begins to melt away, revealing the metal structure of his body, and the small holes that spew little sparks of fire, which is melting off his skin. I make more of an attempt to free my arms from his grasp, finally understanding his intentions. He wants me to suffer a slow and agonizing death. The skin on his hands will eventually melt away and reveal the small flames spewing underneath...which will surely burn away the flesh around my arms.

I don't have much room to fight.

If I tilt back in an attempt to kick him, my whole head will get caught in the flames of the aura surrounding us. This is it. Why didn't I listen to Mirai Trunks? The heat of his palms rises and I cringe as the skin around his hands begin to melt away. I silently say my goodbyes, wishing I had the chance to say sorry to both Trunks, wishing I could hug my parents again, wishing I could see my friends' faces one last time.

A small cry escapes from me as the first of the small flames begins to burn into my wrist. Then, incredibly, a heavy amount of water falls from nowhere and pours over Android 11 and I, dousing out every flame.

I blink stupidly, trying to figure out what just happened when the glint of a sword catches my eye. It slices through the Android's arm, easily as slicing a block of cheese, freeing me from his hold.

" Trunks!" I shout happily, the bucket in his free hand( the one without the sword) catches my attention. So that's how he put out the flames, he must've grabbed it from the village. Yes. That's just like him, think first and panic later, the complete opposite of me.

The Android screams angrily, but Mirai Trunks silences him with a quick flick of his sword, which slices his head in half, revealing different chords, screws and bolts of his brain. I let go of the breath I didn't realise I'd been holding. Phew. He really wasn't a kid, just a robot ( android) made up to look like one, probably to keep people like me from destroying him.

Mirai Trunks doesn't stop with the head, he continues to slice his entire metallic body into pieces.

Later, we build a large fire, which the remaining villagers gladly help build, and throw the remaining pieces into the fire. It gives everyone some peace of mind. For the villagers, justice had been served. For Mirai Trunks, he didn't have to worry about the Android coming back to life, and he relaxed knowing this fact. He could sleep peacefully tonight, knowing the Android could no longer hurt us, or anyone else, ever again.

We sit in silence together, watching the flames of the fire dance hypnotically... the only light of this dark night. The villagers serve us food and alcohol as thanks for helping them. Mirai Trunks raises his eyebrow at me when I tilt the cup of alcohol to my lips. I smile widely at him, trying to be cute and get my way. It doesn't work. I sigh and hand the alcohol to him, which he quickly gulps down, along with his own.

I smile when I see the woman who came to us for help earlier. She walks over to us dragging an intoxicated man with her. " This is my husband." She motions to him proudly. The man waves at us, Mirai Trunks and I politely wave back." Thank you for helping my village. We wouldn't be alive without you." She bows respectively and, with her arm linked with his, walks into the night with her husband. They will have to sleep under the stars for now, until their houses can be rebuilt, which Mirai Trunks and I plan on helping them with.

Trunks turns to me, his head swaying a little, his breath wrieking from the alcohol he had drunk." Let's head home."

"Are you sure you're okay to fly?" I ask skeptically, watching with amusement as he falls trying to stand up. The one thing i've noticed about Trunks and alochol is...he's a lightweight. I've seen him pass out after three beers.

He grunts, finally giving up on trying to stand. I lay down beside him and we both stare up at the stars. He points out the different constellations to me. I tell him of the planets my Trunks, Grandpa, and I had seen when we searched for the black star dragonballs. He seemed thoroughly amused with my story of Zunama and how he went along with my plan, which involved him dressing like a bride.

"Is that when you fell madly in love with me?" He asked, laughing a little.

Did I love him then, too? I shake my head, but don't say anything more. I snuggle close to him and rest my head on his chest. That night I dreamt Trunks, Uncle Goten, Papa, and Vegeta were all wearing dresses, arguing about who looked prettier. I could feel myself smiling at the dream. If I were awake, I would've seen the solemn look on Mirai Trunks' face as he watched me sleep...coming to a decision which would change both of our lives forever.

* * *

We work together the next day, but not on the houses. We clean up the broken pieces of wood, finding over a dozen bodies, men that were killed in the explosions. Some are women, the elderly that couldn't escape. By noon, Mirai Trunks notices my pale face and we fly back to Capsule Corp. together. I sit outside and breathe in the fresh air, trying to forget the dead faces i've seen. I watch curiously as Mirai Trunks comes out of Capsule Corp. carrying a tiny capsule in his hand. He throws it in front of us. My eyes widen and I jump to my feet.

"It's my time machine." I whisper.

Mirai Trunks looks sadly at me." No. This isn't the one you came here in, I couldn't repair that one. This is my time machine."

"But, if you've had it all this time why didn't you show me sooner?" I ask, my mind racing. Guilt is written all over his face and I understand. He didn't want me to leave. he wanted me to stay with him, forever.

Mirai Trunks' expression hardens." Pan, you have to go back. You don't belong here, not in this timeline. You belong with Gohan...and the me of your time."

"I love you Trunks. I'm not going to leave you." I cry, burying my face into his chest. He doesn't wrap his arms around me like I want him to, instead he lifts my chin so I can look into his eyes.

"I love you too Pan. I know you're important to the other Trunks in your time too. He needs you Pan. " He pauses, searching for words that will help me understand." You asked me why I am not married, why I don't have children, remember?"

I nod.

"I've had girlfriends, but none of them stood by me, not when I risk my life all the time fighting androids. There are always Androids, I don't know where they come from but it never ends."

"That's why you need me here, Trunks. I'm not like those girls! I can help you! I will fight beside you! You don't have to be alone anymore."

"I know Pan," He croaks, his hand glides over my now short hair, which had been burned off in the fire, courtesy of Android 11. I grab his hand tightly, lowering it to my cheek, I stare at him. I'm not leaving him. I can never leave him.

"I've been alone for a long time. I'm used to it. Maybe someday I will settle down, if I'm lucky, if I I'm not dead." His face hardens again." When I settle down, it wont be with you Pan."

My jaw drops and I let go of his hand. Is he serious? He's breaking up with me too! Even without Marron in the picture he doesn't want to be with me!

"Is it because I look like my father now?" I ask, angry. Mirai Trunks opens his mouth to speak but I keep going." Hair grows back Trunks! I wont always look like this! I'll go out and find a wig if that's what it takes!"

"No it's not your hair-"

"You're exactly like the Trunks from my time!" I scream." He didn't want me either! He'd rather be with Eighteen's daughter, who's closer to him in age!" I gasp." That's it isn't it? I'm too young for you? Well, someday you will look younger than me, thanks to that bizarre saiyan gene. My father hasn't aged a day and neither has yours! Not in all the years i've known them!"

Trunks embraces me tightly, letting me hit his chest and cry my eyes out. " I love you Pan. I'm glad I met you. But I can't take you away from Gohan, from your family, from the Trunks you grew up with."

"If you love me then let me stay with you." I cry, my fingers entwining around his pony tail." I don't understand why you're doing this!"

He pushes me back so he can give me a kiss, a desperate, passionate, loving kiss.

Our final kiss.

"Someday you will understand." He croaks, his eyes shining from the tears that want to spill out, which he is holding back.

He cups my face with his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away my tears, then he let's me go, pushing me towards the time machine, but I stubbornly hold my ground. I'm not going.

Mirai Trunks knew I wouldn't go, so he smushes a cloth over my mouth. My nose inhales it's scent and my body breaks down. I stubbornly stay conscious and watch as Mirai Trunks carries me to the time machine. He straps me in and types in my destination, he kisses me on the forehead, a tear drop falls and gently rolls down my forehead.

No, Trunks. I scream in my head as he closes the door. The time machine rises in the air. I reach my hand out. The last thing I see is my hand falling onto one of the buttons, then nothing.


	7. The One Hundred Fifteen Year Regret

The time machine lands safely in the forest somewhere. I don't have to open my eyes to know I'm at Mount Paozu. I hold back the urge to smash the window, to rip the whole time machine apart! How could he just get rid of me like that? I wanted to stay! Why couldn't he let me stay with him! I'm furious, but more than that I feel...sorrow. I don't know what changed but Mirai Trunks didn't want me to leave. If he truly wanted me to leave than he would have stuck me in the time machine the day he found me. Now here I am. Back in my own time, Trunks is engaged to another woman, but at least I still have my friends and family. Mirai Trunks. . . has no one.

I lean my head back and sigh." Trunks, you are an idiot."

Outside the time machine. I press the button on the side which transforms the time machine back into a tiny capsule. I pick up the capsule and stick it in my pocket. I follow a dirt path, probably made by the deer and other wildlife, out of the forest.

The sun shines down on me and I lift my face toward the sky and soak in its warmth. The path I had followed merges into another path, which is set dangerously close to the edge of a cliff. I know this path. I gaze up the mountain. I know I'm less than a mile away from my great great grandfather Gohan's house. I smile at the memories of travelling with my Grandpa Goku up this mountain, when I was a child, every spring to honor Gohan's memory.

Instead of travelling up the path to pay my respects to the long time deceased Gohan, my feet take me down the path. My home is further down the mountain, closer to it's base. I need to go home and see Mama, Papa, and Grandma first. I know they must be worried.

Halfway down the mountain my favorite meadow comes into view. Wildflowers scatter over the meadow on both sides of the path. I stop dead in my tracks. My blood turns cold. In the meadow are six tall headstones. Judging by it's small size, it must be a family grave.

Since when was there a grave on Mount Paozu? Most people don't come up here, nobody except my family. One headstone, the headstone closest to the cliff, compels me to come to it. The tall flowers brush against my hips as I slowly get closer to the headstone, eerily drawing me in.

I drop to my knees in front of the headstone. Lifting my shaking fingers I gently trace the name carved into the stone: Son Goku.

Who made this? Only Vegeta and I know that Grandpa Goku is gone forever with Shenron. The others still believe he'll come home someday, so when did they...? I jump and fall twice in my rush to the nearest headstone. I blink away the tears that threaten to spill out at the name carved into this headstone: Son Gohan.

"Papa."

I don't realise I'm backing up until I fall over another headstone. I can't stop myself from reading the name carved into the stone: Son Goten.

I scan the names of the other three headstones. I don't recognize them, but they must be part of the Son family by blood. Mama and Grandma aren't apart of the grave. I'm sure Mama is buried in the same grave as her mother. Grandma Chichi, I'm guessing, is buried in the same grave as the Ox King. It's too bad, even in death Grandma can't be with her husband.

I go back to Grandpa's headstone. I sit down and lean against it, trying to keep myself from fainting. I'm in the right timeline, just not in the present. Right? Or am I in the present? I bring my knees closer and bury my face in them. I've been gone for months! What if something bad happened while I was gone? And everyone I knew and loved is dead?

"Goku, wait up!"

My head snaps up so fast that I almost get whiplash. Did someone just say Goku? I stretch my neck to look over the flowers, but I don't see anyone. I can, however, sense two strong power levels and one weaker power level approaching. Neither are familiar.

A child's carefree laughter amplifies over the meadow. I can't see him over the flowers but I can tell he's racing to where I'm sitting. . . to my Grandpa's headstone. The flowers shake from his movement. I relax knowing the boy wont catch me by surprise. I shouldn't be surprised, but I am when the boy pops out of the flowers in front of me.

It's my Grandpa!

Grandpa screams and falls back into the fat kid behind him.

"Chill out Goku. It's just a girl."

"S-she scared me Puck." Grandpa whimpers.

"Grandpa?" I ask. I don't remember Grandpa being such a . . . coward.

Grandpa and the fat kid look around uncertainly. Grandpa points to himself." Do you mean me? You think that I'm your Grandpa?"

I frown. His hair is black and wild like I remember it. He's still a kid. The red headband tied around his forehead is new, but he's wearing the tattered gi I last saw him in. Of course this is my Grandpa! I lunge at my Grandpa and embrace him in a tight hug." Grandpa! I've missed you so much!"

"Help, Puck!" Grandpa screams as he tries to wiggle away from me. I squeeze tighter, annoyed with his reaction.

"I don't like this game you're playing Grandpa." He continues to cry out frantically. " Don't you recognize me? It's me. . . Pan."

Grandpa stops crying. The fat kid points a shakey finger at me," You're Pan? Goku's Grandma?"

"Grandma? No. I'm his Granddaughter."

Grandpa laughs. " I don't have a granddaughter, silly."

I pull away from him. I'm not his granddaughter? My lips quiver and a loud wail escapes from me. Tears pour out of my eyes like water out of a sprinkler." How can you say that to me Grandpa?"

"But it's true. I'm too young to have a granddaughter."

"He's right," The fat kid- - Puck- - chimes in." He's only twelve!"

"So! He was twelve the last time I saw him, too." I pause." I think he was twelve. Trunks and I could never figure out how old he looked."

"Alright, what's going on?" An elderly woman asks.

Puck rushes to her." Miss Pan, this girl thinks that Goku is her grandpa."

"What?" The woman angles her head downwards so her glasses fall slightly, allowing her to look at me with her big black eyes. Our eyes widen at the exact same time. She. . . looks a lot like me.

" Out of my way." She pushes Puck to the side and bends down so her face is in front of mine. Our hands fly up and we explore the texture of each other's face. Her skin feels soft, frail, and a little loose, do to her old age. I stand up. She stands up too. We scan each other from head to toe. She's old, wrinkled, with grey hair but there's no doubt about it.

"You're me!" We exclaim at the exact same time.

I stand on the path and watch as Mirai Pan and Goku Jr. sit on their knees in front of Grandpa's headstone. Their heads are bowed, and a small smile spreads across their faces as they pray. Puck crunches into a potatoe chip, bringing my attention on him.

He shoves an open bag of chips in front of me." Want some?"

I hesitantly take a chip from the bag." Thanks." I watch Puck shove a handful of chips into his mouth.

"What's wrong?" He asks, catching me staring at him.

"Nothing." I turn my head back in the direction of Goku Jr. and Mirai Pan. From the corner of my eye, I watch Puck scarf down the chips. He reminds me a lot of my split-personality friend, Kazu Chan. He looks a lot like him too. Could he be a descendant of Kazu Chan's?

* * *

"In my prayer I asked Grandpa to help Goku turn into a super saiyan." Mirai Pan says. Both of us are sitting together in a field( not the meadow of flowers, it'd be disrespectful to train Goku in the family grave) watching Puck coach Goku through his warm ups. More like shout at him to go faster and saying things like his grandma can do better than that.

"Goku can't turn into a super saiyan?" I ask. It's amazing how much he looks like Grandpa. They speak, eat, move and look exactly alike! Almost as if Grandpa was reincarnated into the little boy.

"Only when he's angry or his life is in danger. When he changes back, he doesn't have any memory of it. So he can't go super at will yet."

"Will I ever turn into a super saiyan?" I ask, hopefully. My hopes are instantly crushed.

"No, but someone else in our family will."

"Oh no!" I groan." Don't tell me Bulla can."

Mirai Pan laughs loudly." I'm not telling you."

I fall back into the grass in defeat. Mirai Pan wont answer any of my questions! It's frustrating! All I know is that everyone I knew and loved is dead. I'm one hundred fifteen years old. I'm not a mathematician but how can I have a twelve-year-old grandson? Great grandson would make more sense. And in a week my Grandson will be debuting in the World Martial Arts Tournament.

My body freezes from Mirai Pan's touch. Her hand gently glides over my hard, flat ,not yet ab-defined, stomach.

"You don't mind do you?"

I shrug, not sure what she's doing, just knowing having my belly rubbed feels good." Go ahead. It's your stomach too." I watch Mirai Pan's face as she lifts my shirt to reveal my stomach. Gently her fingers glide over the skin of my belly. Why does she look so sad?

"If I'm not turning into a super saiyan than why is my belly like stone?"

She bites her trembling lip. Wow is she finally going to tell me something?"I can't tell you."

"Then just tell me one thing."

"I already know what you're going to ask. Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes." I reply confidently.

Mirai Pan nods.

I ask my question," Do I marry Trunks?"

She stares into my eyes a long time."No."

She is telling the truth. With that one word it feels like someone had just slapped me. I'm shocked. I always believed, always hoped, that we'd end up together in the end. That somehow, despite the many obstacles we faced, our love would find a way. That we'd be together." Then who do I share the rest of my life with?"

Her eyes shine lovingly." You will be with a kind, loving, thoughtful man. You will be hopelessly in love with him. I promise."

Is there really a man out there I will love more than Trunks? " Have I met him yet?"

She doesn't answer. I knew she wouldn't.

"By not marrying Trunks will that be my biggest regret?"

Mirai Pan's dark, angry voice forces me to sit up.

" No. Kazuya was my biggest regret." A teardrop falls from the corner of her eye." I. . . couldn't help him."

"Who's Kazuya?" I ask, alarmed. " Please tell me. Maybe I can help him now."

Pan thinks about it for a moment." Alright."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

I wave goodbye to Puck and Goku Jr.

"We'll see you soon!" Goku shouts.

I smile. I have over one hundred years to wait for his birth. That is not soon. But i'll look forward to seeing him again. My grandson, the spitting image of the legendary Goku himself.

Mirai Pan adjusts the time machine to it's correct looks around before sneaking me a small, clear, bag.

I gasp at it's contents-what am I doing walking around with that?-I take it and shove it into my pockets.

" Give it to Kazuya. Hopefully that will save him. Oh, and give Trunks a kiss on the cheek for me."

Oh, I'll give him something alright. It definitely wont be a kiss.

"Take care of Goku." I whisper.

I climb into the time machine and, once again, I travel through time. My last trip, hopefully for the rest of my life.  
-

* * *

**Whoa. This is the shortest chapter of the story so far. Eye of the storm people...**


	8. The Rise of Kazuya

"Vice President!" Mother screamed, unable to believe what I had just said. I'm unable to believe it too. "You've let that...that... kid become the President of Capsule Corp?"

"Yes," I reply robotically."Kazu Chan is perfect. Everyone took a vote. It's unanimous. He will be President and I will be Vice President."

Mother's shoulders slump. She turns to my father," Vegeta say something!"

Father stares into my eyes. I don't flinch. I don't avert my gaze. Please father. . . realise this isn't me! Help me escape Kazu Chan's control!

Father stands up." Let him do what he wants. He's a man, he can make his own decisions."

He walks out of the room.

Mother gives me a wounded look." Trunks, you've worked hard for so many years to become the President of Capsule Corporation. It's what your Grandpa wanted, it's what I wanted from you, and I thought you wanted it too. Why are you giving it up?"

I smile." Mom, I'm still working for the family business. Kazu Chan is just better for the job."

She frowns." I doubt that. "

I doubt it too. With millions of brilliant researchers and businessmen under his control, Kazu Chan has nothing to worry about. In just two weeks, he's done an excellent job of keeping Capsule Corp afloat. He's already partnered with two trillion zinny companies. Money is not a problem. Except. . .

I stand up from the table." Excuse me. I have to meet with Kazu Chan now."

"Trunks," Mother stops me from leaving the kitchen. She smiles up at me "Pan . . ."

Inside my head I groan. Not this again! For the past three days I've been . . ."awake." For three days I've been watching myself act as Kazu Chan's puppet. I'm not sure why. Is Kazu Chan's hold on me weakening? Does he even know I'm currently aware of what's going on around me? If my calculations are correct, I've been under Kazu Chan's control for Three and a half months. It's been two weeks since the robot-conference-room-airing-on-T.V-thing. But it's been six moths since Pan's disappearance.

Unable to sense her energy level, everyone has assumed she's dead. To be honest, I think she's dead too.  
Still, I hate hearing everyone talk about her as if she is dead. It makes me. . .sad. The worst part is I can't even tell them-especially my mother-to shut up!

Mother clears her throat before continuing." Pan would want you to be happy, you know this right? Just because she's dead doesn't mean you should give up your dreams. I understand the two of you were close friends, but Trunks, life goes on. Don't give up."

"Yes, Mom." I reply automatically.

Kazu Chan may not be scientifically smart like Mom, Gohan, and me. I have to admit, controlling me during Pan's absence was pure genius. Even though I'm not completely like myself, no one suspects anything strange. They don't suspect me to be under Kazu Chan's control. In their eyes, my strange behavior is the result of Pan's death. To them I am grieving. Eventually, I will get over it. If I do somehow escape from Kazu Chan's control, I know I will never be able to get over Pan's death.

* * *

+ Kazu Chan is in his office- MY office- and briefly acknowledges my presence as I walk in. I bow curtly before taking the seat beside Cheech, an odd fellow who seems to enjoy wearing a ski mask twenty-four hours a day, which no one in the Capsule Corp. tower finds disturbing. I wish I could say my employees are under Kazu Chan's control, but they're not. They're just...stupid.

"Kazuya, are you sure we should be discussing business with him in the room?" Cheech asks, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at me through the peep holes of the mask.

Kazu Chan- -or Kazuya-leans back in his chair. Propping his feet up on my desk and tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling, he speaks."It's fine. He's too weak to break from my control. Besides, I'd like to hear his opinions on certain things."

"Opinions on what?" I ask, inside my head. At least, I thought I said it in my head.

"What do you think about Capsule Corp. merging with those other two companies?" Kazu Chan snaps his fingers in the air, trying to recall the names of the companies.

"Well, merging with a hat company and WallyZ Store did bring in a lot of money...but it's pointless. Realistically, if you hadn't been controlling their CEO's, it never would have happened! Capsule Corp is all about inventing! It's a waste of time doing business with them!"

Kazu Chan sits up. His eyes partially hidden from his layered hair," Yeah it's pointless for your company. But it's great for me."

Cheech brings out a box from the corner of the room and takes out a white T-shirt, with Kazu Chan's face on it." Check it out man. Cool right? We also have hats, mugs, and sweaters with Kazuya's face on them." Cheech brings the T-shirt closer to Kazu Chan. Kazu Chan wipes his hair back and smiles, attempting to copy the pose from the T-shirt for me.

I glare hatefully at the two.

"You took over Capusle Corp...and other companies...just so you could distribute your own merchandise for publicity?" I ask, unable to believe this. Suddenly, I hope my father and no one else in our family finds out I am being controlled by this narcissistic idiot! It's one thing being controlled by a strong alien, hell bent on destroying the planet and the entire human/saiyan race...but THIS...this is ridiculous!

"You're absolutely right." Kazu Chan says, smiling like a cat." Except that it's deeper than that."

"Boss." Cheech warns.

Kazu Chan silences him with one look." It's okay. I want to tell him. I think he should know." He leans forward, licks his lips and begins." Much like me, my mother could become another person. In order to do this, all she'd have to do is sneeze. For me, I get high."

"Dissociative Identity Disorder." I nod." Yes, I've figured that out. Go on."

Cheech punches me in the cheek.

"Ahhh." He screams, holding his throbbing hand tenderly at his side." You son of a ...grrr."

"You idiot." Kazu Chan laughs." Why did you try to punch him?"

"I was only trying to teach this smart ass a lesson! But his face, it's made of steel or something!"

"That's because he's half saiyan." Kazu Chan replies.

"You know about saiyans?" I ask. There's no way he can know about us, unless Pan told him.

Kazu Chan smiles evily, before chuckling." Nope. I heard June call Pan and Bulla a saiyan once **( Pan the Yanki; Chpt. 5; l**). At first I thought saiyan was just the name of Pan's gang, but then I found out they were called Satan's Daughters." He stands up and turns his back to look out the window." Pan is strong for a human, too strong. Then it clicked. Pan isn't a full human. Thus, concluding she's part of the saiyan race. I'd love to hear more about saiyans, Trunks."

"I can give you a demonstration." I growl darkly. Kazu Chan laughs, there's no way he's going to remove his control on me, not if he values his life. I sigh." So, you get high and you turn into that chubby kid? What does this have to do with me?"

"Ahh." Kazu Chan purrs, turning away from the window to face me." I'll get to that, but first I have to tell you about my mother, she's an important part of the story. Her name is Launch, the most notorious bank robber of her time, well, her other self was the bank robber. One side was sweet, the other was fiesty and skilled with guns. Launch gave birth to my sister Kiki and I. For five years we were happy together. If she sneezed and changed, she'd always take us with her on her robbery heists. It was a lot of fun. Then. . ."

Kazu Chan's aura darkens.

" We were in the middle of robbing a small bank when the teller hit the alarm. We had to hurry up and leave before the police could catch us,except that the getaway driver bailed on us, leaving us to escape on foot. Five year olds can't run very fast. Launch did what she thought was best, she left us behind in order to save herself. She got away. We were found and put into foster care." Kazu Chan shrugs." Eh. I don't blame her. I would've done the same. In fact. . ." Kazu Chan giggles to himself." When I saw the policemen running behind us, I tripped my sister. It bought me a little time. I was definitely harder to catch than my sister."

I try to imagine myself in Kazu Chan's position. My mother is selfish and spoiled, Bulla obviously takes after her, but she would never abandon us the way Launch abandoned her kids. Never. I would never trip or hurt Bulla in order to save myself. It's a sad story, but where do I fit into this? I patiently wait for Kazu Chan to continue with his epiphany.

" My only dream is to replace my mother, I want to become the most notorious bank robber in history! I took over your company in order to spread my fame. As for you Trunks. . ." Kazu Chan bends down and whispers into my ear." I need you in order to bring out Pan. You're the bait."

My eyes widen." Pan is dead.""

Kazu Chan shakes his head." No. Pan isn't one to die easily. Unfortunately." He pats my shoulder." Controlling your every move has taken a lot out of me. Go home Trunks. You're free to do and say as you like in your home. You are not allowed to leave." He smiles." Of course you're free to try. I will call on you later." He walks back toward the window. I give one final bow before doing as he commanded.

* * *

+ My body relaxes the moment I step through the doorway and I know I'm free from Kazu Chan's hold, for now. "I'm home!" I shout. Mom doesn't greet me, she must be out shopping or in the basement working on other inventions.

Step 1. Make a sandwich.

Step 2. Eat the sandwich.

Step 3. Finish the sandwich and train so you can completely free yourself from Kazu Chan's mind control.

I'm halfway through Step 2 when Bulla walks in ,accompanied by a skinny man in a baggy black sweater with the Capsule Corp logo in bright white lettering in the front. Bulla silently observes me eat my sandwich, without glaring, which is rare. She glares and rolls her eyes at me every time she sees me. Constantly making me feel guilty for Pan's. . .death.

"I thought June was your boyfriend." I say, unable to properly observe the boy's face through his red baseball cap and black sunglasses. He has a slender frame like a female, not Bulla's usual type. Strong, bulky, and muscular seem to be her thing, with a bad attitude like Dad, her perfect dream guy.

"He is." Bulla replies." I'm surprised you're acting normal today. Usually you're like a zombie."

"I'm surprised you're not glaring and ignoring me like you usually do." I counter. Then smile, letting her know I don't have any hard feelings. Bulla returns my smile with an even bigger smile of her own. She's finally forgiven me.

I stand up." Who's your friend?"

Bulla steps aside, allowing me to get closer to the boy. He doesn't flinch, smile, or introduce himself. He just silently observes me through his dark sunglasses. I glance at Bulla, I can tell by the expression on her face that she is hiding a happy secret. I must know this person.

I bite my lower lip. Could it be. . .

I carefully remove the baseball cap, but am instantly disappointed. Long hair doesn't fall freely, instead, the boy's short black hair is revealed.

"Gohan." I groan, placing the cap back on his head.

He smiles.

"That isn't Gohan." Bulla laughs. She's laughing so hard she has to sit down." Gohan has a sexier body than him."

"I give up. Who is he?" I ask, folding my arms, trying to place this boy.

"Nope. I'm not telling." Bulla grabs the frowning boy's delicate hands." You have to figure it out for yourself. I'll give you a hint: He's my best friend!" Bulla leads the boy down the hall to her room. I scratch at my head.

"Leave your door open!" I shout after her." I can walk in your room at any minute! Just remember that!"

"You're starting to sound like mom!" Bulla shouts back, leaving the door open anyway.

* * *

The gravity room (**this gravity room is located within the house, in a more desert, and lower part of the building)**

It's evident that my father is surprised, since he stops punching at his invisible opponent, gaping at me as if the Easter bunny had just walked in.

"Welcome home, son." He says, giving me an appreciative smirk." What's the occasion? You haven't been in here since you were a boy."

I grimace." I know. I wish I had kept up with my training." I discard my brown coat and roll up the long sleeves of my dress shirt. I shake my glasses off and stomp on them with my foot, I can always replace them later." The last time I was in here was when I went super for the first time. You told me to try and land a punch on you . . .never said you'd hit back." I smile wryly at him.

He grunts." I never said I _wouldn't_ hit back." He resumes punching and kicking into the air." Warm up son. It's been a while since we last sparred. I wont go easy on you."

I chuckle, my craving for a good fight will finally be sated. My father can surely give me that and much more.

* * *

"AAAaaaahhhhhh!" Father shouts, unleashing a powerful, deadly blast at me. Instead of dodging it, I counter with an equally strong blast of my own. Our blasts meet halfway through the air, touching, then exploding, sending my father into the ceiling and pushing me back into the wall. In a normal house, the wall and ceiling would have crumbled upon impact, but Mom invented a special gel, which she painted all over the room, making everything flexible and durable. We can spar and blast each other to our hearts content without the worry of destroying this room, and the rest of the house.

Panting, I allow myself to fall to the floor.

"What, giving up already?" Father pants, slowly limping towards me. " I've barely broken a sweat!"

Sure dad. Sure.

"Vegeta!" Mom shouts through the intercom, her voice echoing through out the room." You've been training for eight hours! Come in and take a shower! You're wife and daughter would like to see you ya know!" Softly she adds." Trunks, take a shower honey. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Hmph. Damn woman." Father mutters.

I slowly get up, wincing from the blows Dad inflicted on me hours ago, grateful for Mom's interference.

+ The four of us eat in peaceful silence, until Mom finally gathers the courage to ask the one question she's dying to know the answer to. "Bulla is this your new boyfriend?"

Dad and I glance up, still shoving rice in our mouths with our chopsticks, watching the mysterious boy smile shyly at Bulma.

Bulla rolls her eyes." No. He's my best friend. June is my boyfriend."

Dad smashes his bowl, hard, onto the table, gaining everyone's attention, except mine and the boy's. I still can't properly see into his face because of the hat and sunglasses, I do manage to catch him smiling at my Dad's reaction. Odd. Most boys are afraid and intimidated by him, never amused.

"You have a boyfriend?" Dad growls.

Bulla yawns." Of course I do Daddy."

"He's a nice boy Vegeta." Mom chimes in, winking at Bulla." He has cute bleached hair. A real bad boy." She sighs dreamily." I was attracted to a bad boy when I was young. Ah, but that was a lifetime ago."

Dad's mood becomes sour. Clearly, Mom is remembering her youth, back when she dated Yamcha.

"He reminds me a lot of you Daddy." Bulla says.

"We'll see about that." Dad glares at Bulla, but she pretends not to notice." Invite him over tomorrow. I'd like to meet him."

"You can't scare this one away!" Bulla shouts.

Dad smirks, knowing he can...and he will.

"What about him," Bulla whines, yanking her friend's sweater, pulling him closer to her and the table. Bulla grins mischievously." Are you going to scare him away too?"

Mom and I exchange worried glances. This boy is so scrawny, he wont stand a chance!

Dad frowns." Of course not. Don't be ridiculous."

"You know don't you?" Bulla asks. Thrilled." Trunks and mom can't figure out who he is."

"Who is he, Vegeta?" Mom snaps, angry at being left out this big secret. I'm not angry. If father can figure out who this boy is, then I should be able to too.

Dad stands and leaves the table, with Mom at his heels. Poor dad. She will not stop pestering him until he tells her the boy's identity.

* * *

+ "You can sleep here for the night." The boy nods and sits on the empty king-sized bed. I walk over to the window and push the curtains to the side." The bed is a little big, but at least you have a decent view of the city."

The boy nods.

I study his black sweater." Are you an employee at Capsule Corp?"  
He shakes his head, no.

I sigh." Can you talk?" He nods. " But you're not going to." He nods again.

He removes his baseball cap and sets it on the nightstand. He reminds me of a scrawnier version of Gohan. If only he would remove his glasses so I can place his face.

"I hate these games." I give the boy my darkest glare." Keep your door open. My room is across the hall. You have your own bathroom, so if you get up and leave this room at anytime during the night, or try to sneak into my sister's room..." I don't finish my sentence. He can use his imagination as to what I would do to him.

He smiles and motions "okay" with his fingers, not intimidated at all. Ugh.

I walk past the bed, only for the boy to grab the end of my shirt. I freeze, this action is somehow familiar to me. I look back at him. He doesn't release me.

Before I can speak, my cell phone begins to ring. I dig through my pants pocket and produce my cell phone, hastily flipping it open." Hello?"

"Trunks. It's me."

I smile brightly. "Marron, hi! What's up?" It feels like I haven't spoken to her in months. Maybe I haven't.

"Do you hate me?" She asks. I can tell she's on the verge of crying.

"No. I could never hate you-" Using both of his hands, the boy pushes me out of the room, slamming the door shut behind me, hitting the back of my head rather hard." Ow."

"Huh?"

"No it's nothing." I rub the back of my head." What can I do to prove that I don't hate you?"

"Set a date."

"For what?"

"The wedding!" She shouts." Don't tell me you don't want to get married."

"The wedding, right!" I look back at the door behind me, for some reason, the boy's face flashes through my mind. I shrug it off." Let's get married...thirty days from now. Sound good?" That gives me plenty of time to find a way to beat Kazu Chan.

Marron squeals excitedly, before hanging up the phone.

I open the door to my room, leaving the door open as I walk to my bed. Tired from today's training, I don't bother sliding under the blankets or dressing into my pajamas. With my arms spread out and my legs dangling from the side, I quickly fall asleep.

After four hours of sleep, I slowly come to, aware that my body is moving without my control.

I'm not sleep walking.

"Great."

* * *

**You may notice that Trunks alternates between referring to Vegeta as 'father' or 'Dad.' Same with 'mom' and 'mother.' The reason for this is simple. . . that's just how my fingers typed it.**

**My figers have gone numb. I've typed so much that they're cold and numb. My pinky is suffering the most. Poor little pinky!**

**You can tell I'm country since I use words like 'fellow.' Maybe i watch Anne of Green Gables too much.**

**;)**

**We're getting close to the end. . .**


	9. Breaking Free

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A LONG ASS CHAPTER. TAKE PEE BREAK BEFORE READING!**

I don't know where I'm going. I just know it's past midnight, I'm walking down a dark, deserted street and someone is following me, I can sense it. Being under Kazu Chan's control, I don't have the free will to turn and see who it is. I can't sense the person's energy level, but this person has much to learn in the art of espionage. Twice I've heard this person accidentally step in a mud puddle and accidentally knock over a garbage can. I only hope it isn't Bulla.

I cut through alleys and walk through people's yards, destroying a few flower beds and stepping in dog feces in the process, finally stopping in front of a small bank, dimly lit by the light post outside. Three figures step out of the alley and into the light.

"Thank you for joining us," Kazu Chan says, smiling down at my dirtied shoes." Cheech, let's begin."

"Yes boss." Cheech replies, his face blending in with the night thanks to the ski mask. I step aside, letting Cheech walk past so he can quickly pick the lock of the front door to the bank.

The third figure, a girl with a purple bob, dressed in all purple clothing, looks at me sadly. This must be Kiki, Kazu Chan's younger sister. What is she doing here?

"We're in boss." Cheech states, swinging the front door open.

"Perfect. " He pushes Kiki and me into the bank before him." We need to hurry. I'm sure the alarm has gone off, it's only a matter of time before the cops get here." This is a small bank on the outskirts of the city. The cops won't rush here like they would with a larger bank. Thirty minutes. Enough time for Kazu Chan to rob the bank and get away without being caught.

Kiki shines her flashlight on Cheech as he busily begins emptying the vault of it's money, which he had skillfully picked as he had with the front door. With her entire body shaking, she struggles to hold the flashlight steady.

Kazu Chan leans against one of the counters. His teeth gleam in the darkness." I'm sure you're wondering why you're here." He waves his hand at me. I feel the tightness of my mouth begin to relax.

"You seem to have everything under control." I reply sarcastically.

"I thought about what you said earlier. If Pan is dead, then I'm wasting my time with you. My merchandise has already been distributed. I can fulfill my dream of robbing banks."

"It's low of you to make your sister do your dirty work." I spit.

Kazu Chan ignores my comment." Pan is no longer my problem, but you are." He smiles evilly."After tonight I will no longer control you. I wont have to..."

My eyebrows furrow and I glare at him, understanding his intentions." You're going to frame me for the robbery."

"My you are smart. No wonder Pan liked you." Kazu Chan laughs." Yes. We will get away but your job is to stay here. Think you can do that?" He doesn't wait for my response." What am I saying! Of course you can! You're too weak to break from my hold."

I don't reply. It's insulting, but he's right. I'm unable to break away from his hold. To be honest, the idea of him robbing the bank, robbing from innocents, doesn't matter to me. My title at Capsule Corp doesn't matter. My reputation doesn't matter. Spending years in prison doesn't matter to me either. My pride is on the line here. If I can't break away from his mind control within the twenty minutes we have left, then I don't deserve to call myself a saiyan. Worse, my father will disown me. My friends will look down on me. Marron will accept me for the weakling i've become, but I'll never be able to look at myself in the mirror again.

Think Trunks! What's his weakness?

Ding!

The front door of the bank opens. A skinny boy dressed in a huge black sweater, with the Capsule Corp logo in white lettering in the front, wearing black sunglasses, walks into the bank. Kazu Chan, Kiki, Cheech and I stare, dumbfounded, at the strange boy.

He takes a few steps in but bumps into a flower pot on its stand, causing it to fall over and shatter. The boy smiles crookedly. "Sorry" he mouths. He must've been the one following me. Who wears sunglasses at night? No wonder he ran into trash cans on our way here. Figures. My only back up is this idiot, just my luck.

"Eh! Is this boy here to rescue you?" Cheech asks, walking up to the boy. He shoves the teenager back roughly." Go back to your mama, chico. The banks closed homie."

The boy frowns. Not intimidated by the masked robber in the slightest.

" Are you deaf?" Cheech shouts, his face a few centimeters away from the boy. Cheech knows the boy isn't afraid of him, which only makes him angry." Leave now before I kick your scrawny little ass!"

The boy smiles and nods his head. He doesn't attempt to back away or show fear.

Cheech growls." I'll teach you not to be disrespecting me. . . "

Cheech turns back at us, pretending to have lost interest in the boy.

"Look out!" I shout .

Cheech twirls back to the boy, sucker punching him in the face. The boy staggers back into the door, clutching his nose where Cheech had hit him.

Kazu Chan snickers and claps his hands.

Cheech turns his back on the boy, smiling proudly.

"You call that a punch?" The boy snarls, wiping the blood away from his nose. Surprised, Cheech looks back at the boy, who is now raising his fists close to his chin, ready to fight." My mama can hit better than that!"

"You little punk!" Cheech shouts, charging at the boy like an enraged bull. The boy smirks, disappearing momentarily. Cheech stops, wondering where he went, only for the boy to appear above him, landing a blow to his face with a strong kick. Cheech flies backward, past Kazu Chan, landing into the wall and sticking to it like a fly would in a spider's web. He groans before falling forward. He falls to the floor but doesn't get up, that kick knocked him out.

I gape at the smirking boy, who's knees are slightly bent, with his fists raised, ready to take anyone else on. Kazu Chan's smile disappears. He snaps his fingers." Trunks. Kill him."

The veins in my forehead throb as I try to fight his command, but it's no use. I charge at the boy. Pulling my arm back, I unleash a punch strong enough to kill any human. Incredibly, the boy turns his body in time to avoid my punch. Taking advantage of my surprise,the boy bends down and swoops his leg under my feet, causing me to lose my balance. I fall forward and grunt as my chin makes impact with the floor.

"You pussy!" Kazu Chan shouts." I thought you were a good fighter!"

"I am," I shout back, getting to my feet." If you give me back full control of my body, I'll be able to fight with all of my power!"

Kazu Chan smiles." Nah. I'm not stupid. If I did that you'd just turn on me." He yawns." I'll let this boy finish you off, it'll save me the trouble. I can take care of him later." He jumps from the counter and casually strolls to the door, with Kiki following close behind.

The boy charges at them, as much as I would like to see him take Kazu Chan out, I jump in and protect him, catching his fist in the palm of my hand. I gather what strength I have and throw the boy through the window, thousands of microscopic glass shards fall onto the pavement beside the boy. That should have been the end of him. A normal human would've been injured or knocked out, but not this boy. He stands up. There isn't even a scratch on him!

Instead of walking away and leaving me here to take care of the boy on my own, Kazu Chan lingers, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Kiki tries to drag Kazu Chan away, she doesn't want to be here when the cops show, but Kazu Chan doesn't budge. He's suddenly interested in the boy. Why?

The boy gets up and brushes the glass shards from his clothes. Screaming, he charges at me with incredible speed. He strikes at my cheek, but I gracefully turn away from his blow, he may be quick but I'm quicker. At least, I thought I was quicker until the boy dodges my swing, introducing a swing of his own to which I successfully avoid. Our fight continues on like that, he swings...I dodge. I swing, he blocks. Repeat.

"You're a good fighter," I comment as the boy wipes away the blood from his mouth. I had managed to punch him in the face. He should have a broken jaw from that blow, not shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"I know." The boy replies, unable to hide the high-pitched, feminine tone in his voice."It runs in the family."

I grab his foot as he tries to land a kick to the upper part of my arm. Judging by the stinging sensation flourishing through my hands, my punch to his face had angered him. He tried to kick me with more force than he had before, leading me to believe he's hiding his true power. " I'm not completely myself, if you don't want to get killed you shouldn't hide your power."

He charges at me, ignoring my warning. Leaving himself open as he tries to land a punch to me, I grab his thin neck and squeeze, cutting off his air supply. The boy instantly reacts by trying to pry my fingers away, to free himself, but I'm too strong.

"It isn't too late!" I shout, knowing this boy is about to die at my hands."Don't hold back, I can sense that you are! If you want to live, come at me with everything you've got!"

"I can't," The boy chokes." My. . .family. I don't want them to know I'm here."

"In a few seconds you'll be dead." I growl, slowly trying to crush his neck. His neck would already be crushed if I wasn't actively trying to stop myself from carrying out Kazu Chan's command. I can't keep fighting it much longer, if he doesn't try to save himself he's as good as dead.

"Trunks. . .please. You're stronger than this," He whimpers." You broke from Baby's control! How is Kazuya any different?!"

"Baby? How do you know-" I stop short. This boy. His voice. His strength. Of course! How could I not see it before? The realization as to who it is I'm really about to kill, chills me to the bone. Fanning to life renewed ambition. I have to fight!

My heartbeat begins to quicken, reacting to my ferocity and anger. I'm so angry right now I feel like I'm about to explode! I can't control this anger, and if it means saving this important person, I welcome it. The instinct to protect this person, is without a doubt, one of the strongest instincts I possess as a saiyan, as a human being, as a man! If this person dies, I know I will never have the strength to continue living. I have to prevent that from happening.

"Aahhhhh!" I cry out, managing pry my hands from around his neck. He falls to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. I yell louder, the sonic waves of my voice causes every street light and window within a mile to explode. My aura sparks to life, glowing brilliantly like the sun. I tilt my head up a little, seeing the tips of my hair beginning to stiffen and turn yellow. I close my eyelids for a millisecond, feeling my pupils expand over the irises. Most people think super saiyans don't have pupils. This isn't true. The pupil expands, changing from black to an intense teal color, intensified by the saiyan's ki, strengthening my ability to see better than a hawk and eagle combined!

Kazu Chan observes me with cat-like curiosity. My eyebrows furrow and my eyes narrow. I raise my left palm in the direction Kazu Chan is standing. With my attention fully focused on Kazu Chan, I'm dimly aware of Kiki running away, running to safety. Good. Without further hesitation, a huge ball of chi ( or ki; whatever) gathers into my palm, glowing brightly. I don't bother smiling, I'm too angry to. I don't even bother thinking of a witty comeback, this isn't about revenge, not anymore. I made the mistake of believing he wasn't a huge threat. That mistake almost cost someone important to me to die!

I unleash the blast onto Kazu Chan, blowing into him on impact, the explosion flings nearby cars into the air. . .sending them far away.

Satisfied there is a huge burn mark in the road where Kazu Chan was standing, I allow my aura to die down, and I lower my arm. Just to be safe, I don't turn back to normal. My attention focuses on the boy sitting on his knees at my side. I hold back a growl when I notice the red hand prints around his neck.

I bend down. He doesn't flinch. I slowly remove his sunglasses, he only continues to gaze where Kazu Chan had once been.

I smile. Just as I thought. This boy isn't a boy at all, just a girl with short black hair, with the same familiar, round, dark eyes she's always had. My happiness is instantly crushed as tears cascade down her cheeks. I bring my thumbs up and gently wipe them away. But there's no point, the tears keep falling.

"Pan, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I ask, my eyes frantically searching her body for any wounds the broken glass shards might've inflicted. It's hard to tell since I had shattered every glass object within a mile radius, plunging us in darkness. Only the full moon is our light, which gently glows upon Pan's soft skin.

"No." Pan croaks, still looking at where Kazu Chan had been standing, with tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

I lean forward, resting my forehead against hers, the tips of our noses gently touching, giving her no other choice than to stare into my blue eyes. I give her a moment to react, to push me away, but she doesn't. Her shiny, tear filled eyes gaze back into mine, giving me her full attention.

"I had to kill him. I had to protect you." I whisper, gently touching the side of her face, confirming she really is in front of me. For once I'm not dreaming. Pan isn't dead. Finally, after months of waiting, we're together again.

"I know." Pan sobs, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. I can't help myself, I wrap my arms around her and embrace her tightly. I wish I could squeeze away her sadness, I wish I could take away the pain she is feeling. She is crying for Kazu Chan, the boy I just killed. Her friend. Maybe he was more than just a friend to her. But what's done is done, I can't take back my blast, Kazu Chan is gone.

Sirens sound in the distance. I try to gently push Pan from me, but she clings tighter, still sobbing in my shirt." We have to go." Pan doesn't respond. I gently kiss her forehead and gather her legs, lifting her up like a princess. She doesn't pull away. I smile to myself, quickly rising into the sky to get away from the bank and the loud sirens closely approaching. My grip around her tightens. Even if she tried to pull away, I wouldn't let her.

**+++PART TWO+++**

"Am I heavy?" Pan asks, lifting her head to look down at the flashing siren lights below. We haven't flown far, just far enough not to be seen by the policemen scouring the bank. I frown, staring into the darkness below us. Pan tenses, staring into the small forest beneath us, sensing the same thing I am. She wiggles out of my arms to sky dive into the forest below. Using a tiny bit of her chi, she flips, slowing her momentum so she can safely land on her toes without breaking them. I faithfully land beside her, ready to protect her at a moment's notice.

A figure leaves the safety of the trees to appear under the moon's light, in the clearing of the forest. Pan takes a step forward, I can tell she's holding back. I can see how badly she wants to run to him. I glare at him, wishing I could destroy him.

"Pan. I had a feeling that was you." Kazu Chan says, smiling. My blast should've killed him. How did he manage to dodge it unscathed? Kazu Chan holds his arms out. I automatically grab her wrist, keeping her from running to him.

"You can't trust him, Pan. He isn't what he seems."

Pan gently slides from my grasp. She gives me a small smile." It's alright. He's my friend."

I helplessly watch as Pan runs to Kazu Chan, hugging him tighter than she did with me, laughing happily. Kazu Chan mirrors her feelings. All traces of evil seem to disappear as he holds Pan. His hair is still lavender and layered, wearing the same punk clothes he's favored, but somehow he seems like a different person. He doesn't seem like the same bad guy that had schemed of framing me for the bank robbery earlier. Right now, he reminds me of the chubby, fluffy brown-haired boy I had met a long time ago. Only this boy, doesn't seem interested in Bulla at all. His sights are set on Pan.

" Did you get into a fight with a pair of scissors?" Kazu Chan asks, ruffling Pan's short hair playfully.

Pan swats his hands away, touching her hair self consciously. "If you must know. . . my hair caught on fire. Jerk!"

"Clearly."

Pan chuckles." I see you haven't been behaving while I've been away."

"Me? I never behave." His index finger glides under her chin,tilting her head up slightly." Since I've been a bad boy, are you here to punish me?"

Pan's cheeks turn red. Kazu Chan parts his lips and begins to lower his head.

"How did you survive?" I shout, snapping Pan out of her daze and stopping Kazu Chan from kissing her in front of me. Is Pan really this easy to seduce? Or does Kazu Chan have a natural charm to him, making it easier for him to seduce women? For now, Id like to think it's the latter.

Kazu Chan winks at me, refueling my desire to beat him to a pulp." I'm faster than I look, Thong." He chuckles at my scowling expression." Haha. Just kidding. My sister changed, thanks to you. I've always wondered if she had the same curse as Launch and me." Kazu Chan whistles loudly. Branches snap under Kiki's weight, as she steps into the clearing and under the full moon's light, I can see why. Kiki isn't the same meek girl with a purple bob I had met earlier.

"Kiki?" Pan gasps, stepping back hesitantly. Kiki growls in response, her long pointy ears flattening as she places her long nuzzle on Kazu Chan's shoulder. Kazu Chan gently strokes the fur of her long snout. Pan fearfully backs away, back to me. I smile smugly at Kazu Chan. Pan is turning to me for protection and not him, just as she always have. She will always be mine.

"Actually, her real name is Kitsune( means "fox"). Mine is Kazuya. When we were younger it was hard to say each other's names, so she began to call me Kazu-adding the Chan later as we got older. I called her Ki for a long time, until some girl at our foster home added the second Ki, saying it would sound cuter." Kazu Chan smiles darkly." I would love to ask Launch who our father was. At least I understand why she named her Kitsune."

Seeing Kiki in the shape of an enormous, purple fox, I get the feeling the two siblings don't have Dissociative Identity Disorder. Their mother, or father, must've been part fox-spirit. Giving them unusual powers.

Kazu Chan's gaze flickers on me, then to Pan, whom is standing in front of me." I guess this explains why you could never sense me, why I could always sneak up on you. Spirits are silent. As for my strength, I am stronger than a normal human, but not stronger than super saiyan hybrids. But I think Kiki is." The mischievous glint returns to his eyes. I know exactly what he's thinking. Kazu Chan isn't going to give up without a fight.

He and Kiki walk forward, closing the distance between them and Pan. She stands her ground, like I knew she would. Instinctively, I grab her wrist and pull her behind me, so I can stand in front of her like a shield. Protecting her comes first.

Kazu Chan stops, keeping a safe distance away from me. Pan stays behind me, leaning to the side to peek out at Kazu Chan. Kiki growls and crouches down, ready to pounce on me if I don't move. My aura flames back to life, lighting the forest with it's yellow glow. Kiki is a fox-spirit, more so than her brother. Fighting a fox-spirit goes against my morals. Fighting a fox-spirit whom didn't want to fight in the first place is going to be hard. Something caused her to change and it's my responsibility to change her back.

"Pan!" Kazu Chan shouts. I can feel her flinch behind me." I'm only going to ask this once. Since you are my friend, I'm giving you a choice: Die here with Trunks, the man you love, who is marrying another woman." Kazu Chan holds out his hand, beckoning Pan to take it. His voice sounding softer as he adds." Or travel at my side. Discard your foolish sense of protecting the weak and fighting for justice. Choose me Pan and I promise to never take you for granted. You will be treated like a queen!"

Kazu Chan smiles triumphantly as Pan steps away from me, taking a few steps closer to him. My eyes widen, unable to believe Pan would turn her back on everything she believes in, all for the sake of being with him!

Pan takes her right hand out of the pocket of her sweater and gently lays her hand onto his. My stomach churns at Kazu Chan's pleased expression, only for him to frown when Pan takes her hand away, leaving a small bag in his palm. Through the clear bag I can easily see its green contents-it's filled with weed.

"I liked you better when you were high." Pan whispers." I want the old Kazu Chan back, the one who was too lazy to do these awful things, who only dreamed of doing them! I liked you better that way, I could always come to you for a bag of chips." Pan laughs, remembering something funny." I like it better when you obsess over Bulla and not me. You're my friend, I want you to always be my friend. Let's just go back to the way things were!"

Kazu Chan gently bounces the bag in his hand, thinking it over.

**+++Part Three+++**

" No. I don't think so." He says simply, throwing the small bag into the forest, along with Pan's hopes for peace. Taking advantage of her surprise, Kazu Chan casually takes out a small dagger, which had been strapped to his side, an object I never noticed he carried. Everything goes in slow motion. My shock. Screaming her name. Pan turns her head to me, following my horrified gaze upon the approaching Kazu Chan, her eyes widening at the sharp dagger. I inch forward. Kiki leaps and tackles into me. I manage to keep my head up as we slowly fall to the ground. Before my head lands into the soft grass, I see Kazu Chan plunging the dagger into Pan's stomach. Her body flinches, tears fall from her enlarged eyes, and blood stains her delicate hands, feebly wrapped around the blade.

"Nooooo!" I yell, my newly charged aura keeping the fox from biting off my head, forcing her back instead. I scream loudly as my muscles begin to bulge and my golden hair lengthens, growing longer as I change into a super saiyan three. The fox hisses, snapping at me again. I hold out my hand, blasting her with a strong blast. She yelps as the blast connects with her snout. She isn't blown to pieces like I had wanted. She rubs at her nose with her paws and rolls around on the dirt, trying to soothe her nose.

With the fox distracted, I turn back on the horrible scene. Kazu Chan is trying to drive the dagger deeper into Pan's stomach. She cries out in pain, her bloodied hands still grasping at the blade jutting out from her stomach, trying to keep Kazu Chan from forcing the blade completely through her. The fox's tail keeps me from rushing to Pan's aid, blocking my view of her and wrapping around my body, lifting me off the ground and throwing me through the forest.

I take out a row of trees before finally stopping. I manage to get up, barely managing to jump out of the path of a huge, purple blast coming at me. The heat of the blast stings upon my skin. Fox chi is potent and deadly.

Cupping both of my hands together, I unleash a stronger blast at the fox. Just as the blast is seconds away from hitting the fox, her body dematerializes in the air, shifting into a beam of light. I don't have time to react when the light strikes through my left arm, leaving behind a small hole with blood gushing out. My hand automatically presses into the wound of my injured arm. It hurts like crazy and there's an alarming amount of blood escaping from the wound, but I don't think she hit an artery.

A loud snarl sounds behind me. I turn defensively, facing the fox without fear." I'm not going to die that easily!"

Kiki is still an enormous fox, except that her fur has completely vanished, and her eyes have vanished. She's a glowing purple spirit now, snarling and crouching, waiting for me to make a move. I can't hit her, without her fur, i'd be hitting her potent chi, which would only kill me, slowly. Even in super saiyan three my blasts wont work on her, she moves faster than light itself. If I try to hit her with a blast, I'd only be leaving myself open for an attack. Strength isn't going to work. Logic is my only option.

"I don't wont to fight you." I grunt, trying not to let her know I'm in pain." And I know you don't want to fight either Kiki!"

Kiki stands up straight. Her large tail whips around wildly and her snarls are low and threatening. Neither of us attack each other, both waiting for the other to make a move. Neither of us want to fight each other. That's when I understand. Kiki has the same strong instinct as me. That instinct must've caused her to change into this!

"Ah!"

Kiki and I turn our heads in the direction of Kazu Chan and Pan. Kazu Chan has a perplexed look on his face, still holding the dagger into Pan's stomach. Pan slumps forward and her hands are no longer grabbing the blade, instead, they lay limply at her sides. My heart stops and my blood turns cold. Is Pan dead? Is Kazu Chan's dagger the only thing holding her up? I want to run to her, but I'm frozen in fear, I can't move.

Kazu Chan smiles, but his smile is short-lived. Pan slowly raises one of her bloodied hands at Kazu Chan. He gasps when she raises her head, revealing her glowing red eyes. I'm relieved she's still alive, but her eyes are unsettling. She looks as ferocious as the fox-spirit in front of me.

An invisible beam shoots out at Kazu Chan, sending him backwards. Kiki growls and jumps at Pan. I jump up too, flying as fast as I can towards her, but I know I wont make it in time. Kiki opens her jaws, ready to snap Pan's body in half, until...

Pan's eyes grow a brighter red. She aims her palm at the oncoming fox and releases the same invisible blast at her, sending her backwards, almost crashing into me in the process. A loud roar escapes from Pan. I stop a safe distance away from her, weary of her eyes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's turning into an Oozaru( big monkey). The full moon is present, but Pan doesn't have a tail. Does she?

The fox yelps in pain, her form shimmering from Pan's blast. I guess the Oozaru's powers are stronger than a fox spirit's. Foxes are not courageous by nature, so with one final snarl, Kiki runs away, stopping to pick her brother up in her jaws, disappearing into the forest. I should go after them, but I don't. I'm more concerned with Pan. If she changes into an enormous monkey, there'll be no stopping her. She'll be a greater threat than Kiki and Kazu Chan combined.

Pan glares at me with her glowing red eyes. I stupidly stare back, standing still like a statue, sensing that she's waiting for me to make one small move. One move is all it will take for her to react, to blast at me like she did with Kiki. Seeing I'm not a threat, she lowers her head, reaching her hands at the hole in her sweater, caused by Kazu Chan's dagger. Alarm replaces my fear and I run to her. She raises her head, but her glowing red eyes have vanished. She's back to normal.

She falls to her knees.

"Pan!" I scream, crouching down beside her.

I try to lift up the end of her sweater, but she places her hand forcefully over mine, keeping me from doing so.

"Move your hand." I command. She doesn't respond. I take off my long-sleeved shirt and rip it into long strips, wrapping them over Pan's wounded hands. In an attempt to keep the dagger from plunging deep into her stomach, Pan's palms were cut severely in the process, all the way to the bone. Wrapping her hands and slowing the amount of blood spilling from her wounds is the most I can do right now. She needs to go to a doctor, before she goes into shock. But first. . .

"You need to move your hand. I have to check how seriously you've been stabbed." Pan shakes her head in response. I gently cup her face. My eyes stare desperately into hers." Please Pan! I'm begging you! Move your hand." Pan bites her lip. She nods, giving me consent to lift up her sweater.

I lift the end of the sweater, exposing the bare skin of her belly.

"What's wrong?" Pan asks, alarmed with my reaction. I'm too shocked to speak. I've never seen anything like this." Trunks!"

Hearing my name snaps me out of my shock. " You're fine. You're stomach. . .it's bruised but the dagger didn't puncture through." Pan sighs, relieved to hear this. I stare thoughtfully at her stomach. Even if she is part saiyan, that dagger should've gone through. There's no way this can be possible.

Pan laughs, grabbing one of my hands and placing it over her bruised stomach." I'm fine. See?" My eyes widen at the touch of her smooth stomach. It feels like I'm touching a rock. My abs don't even feel like that! What the hell.

"This isn't normal." I blurt out. If she had been stabbed, then at least I could've taken her to the hospital and gotten her treated. But this. . .I don't know how to fix this." Does it hurt? How long has your stomach been like this?"

Pan scratches her head thoughtfully." Umm...I think it's been over three months. How long have I been gone?"

"Six months." Which is a long time.

"It doesn't hurt. It did keep me from getting killed," Pan points out.

"Can you explain to me why you're eyes were glowing red?" I ask, suddenly remembering how she fended off Kazu Chan and Kiki." It seemed like you were turning into an Oozaru. You don't have a tail right?"

"Trunks. You've seen me naked. You know I don't have a tail." She says dryly, causing me to blush fiercely in response.

"Well, I've only seen your front. . ." I mutter, coughing suggestively.

She smiles, savoring my embarrassment. Shrugging, she says," I don't know. I just knew I had to protect my stomach." She fondly strokes her stomach. Seeing her injured hands reminds me that we need to go to a doctor." My stomach is strong but sensitive, more sensitive than before. It hurt a lot when he tried to force that dagger through. It made me angry! My own friend was trying to kill me!"

I nod and turn around, looking back at Pan I say," Yeah that's rough. Hop on, I'll take you to a doctor."

She nods doing as I command. She wraps her arms loosely around my neck and wraps her legs tightly around my waist. The extra weight of her body irritates my wound, but I hold my pain in. She's too weak to fly, so carrying her while I fly seems like our only option. I don't mind. Feeling her body against mine is worth the pain.

"Ah!" Pan gasps, pointing into the sky as I slowly levitate. " It's Uncle Goten!"

Goten stops directly in front of us.

"What's wrong?" He pants. His eyes are searching the perimeter." I sensed you turn into a super saiyan three, so I rushed over to help, but you-"

"Hi!" Pan says, cheerily waving at her Uncle.

"Pan, what are you doing here?"

"Gee. I've been gone for six months and this is how you greet me?" Pan replies, slightly miffed. Goten laughs in response. I tilt my head to the side, sensing my father and Gohan approaching. They must've sensed me turn into a super saiyan three and have come to help. I chuckle, imagining father's disappointed face when I tell him he missed out on a good fight.

* * *

**Phew. That was a loooong chapter. I feel like I'm not good at writing fight scenes :( Lol I get easily bored with a fight scene, that's why they're so short.**

**In the first chapter of Pan the Yanki I listed all the characters I planned on introducing into the story, and all of them have appeared except for one-Android 17.**

**Originally I had planned on him becoming Pan's love interest, now I'm not sure. I'm trying to decide how I'm going to squeeze him into the story, since we're close to the end.**

**Pan's new love interest will be introduced in the next chapter. He was in GT. Can't remember his name, he seemed to really like Pan, since she could fly. That's a big hint I just gave you. **

**Trunks isn't going to like the new people. His life is about to get complicated. **

**;)**


	10. Letting Go Isn't Easy

**Chapter is long. Don't worry it's broken into sections, feel free to read one section then come back to the story whenever you want. Or read it all at once * shrugs * just pee first.**

**+ + + Trunks + + +**

I chuckle lightly, enjoying Pan's embarrassment as every relative of hers embrace her in a group hug. Hercule, Videl, Chichi and Gohan weep with joy.

"Pan you're alive!"

"I thought we lost you!"

"Did you get lost?" Valese asks. She's sitting next to Goten on the couch. I think she's just realised Pan hasn't been around for six months. The innocent brunette doesn't notice Chichi roll her eyes in disgust, but everyone else does." Last week I got lost in the mall. It was scary."

The room turns into an uncomfortable silence. We hope she's joking, but by the serious look on her face it's clear she's being serious. I give Goten a crooked smile, she's cute but her intelligence leaves much to be desired. Goten doesn't think so, he's looking at her the same way I've seen Pan look at a chipmunk with it's cheeks stuffed full of nuts.

Watching Goten lovingly wrap his arm around Valese, makes me envious. In his eyes, Valese is perfect. I don't think I will ever love Marron the way Goten loves Valese nor will I ever be able to publicly display my affections toward Pan, not without starting an all out war between our families.

"I'm out of here," Bulla says, flipping her hair flamboyantly. Pan's expression falls, envious of Bulla's long hair." I'll call you later, Pan."

Mom begins to protest but Bulla walks out the door before anyone can stop her.

"Gosh. I wonder where she's going." Chichi says out loud, finally letting Pan go to look out the window. Realising they'd gone overboard with the welcome-back-I'm-glad-you're-not-dead-hug, everyone releases her, giving Pan the chance to actually breathe.

"She's probably going to meet with her boyfriend, June." Mom says, smiling proudly out the window beside Chichi. I glance at my father to see how he'll react. To everyone else, it looks as if he doesn't care, when truthfully, his scowl is deeper than normal. Bulla is his little princess, no man will ever be good enough for her, especially a 'bad boy' as mother called him. I don't quite understand the love between a father and daughter. Is it because Bulla resembles mom so much that he's overprotective of her? I can only imagine how protective Gohan is over Pan.

"Where have you been?" Gohan asks, his harsh voice brings me out from my thoughts." And why didn't you call? We were worried sick about you Pan!"

Every pair of eyes turn to her, including mine.

Pan is silent for a long time.

Was it that horrible? I begin to shift my feet around uncomfortably, not sure if I want to know what has happened to Pan. If someone's hurt her I swear I'm going to. . .

"I was stuck in time." Pan whispers, digging out a small capsule from her sweater and throwing it to my Mom." It took me a few tries to finally get back. It was horrible. I don't want to talk about it."

Out of respect for her, and at the same time, wanting to forget this horrible time in our lives when we thought she was dead, nobody mentions time travel again.

30 minutes later. . . . . . . .

Chichi sends Gohan, Mom, and Goten to the store, to pick up meat and other ingredients for the barbeque she wants to cook tonight, in celebration of Pan's return. The moment Goten is out the door, Chichi's eyes flash demonically.

Handing Valese an apron, Chichi says." YOU are going to help me cook, missy."

Valese blinks innocently at the apron." Cook? What's that?"

I'm assuming Valese has had take- out all her life to not know what cooking is. Outraged, Chichi herds Valese into the kitchen.

Videl gives me a warning glance before leaving Pan's side to help out in the kitchen. Chichi can't be trusted to be alone with Valese, especially when there are sharp knives within reach. Videl's fierce blue eyes clearly said," Keep away from my daughter, she's just a teenager. Come near her and I will rip you apart."

I came to the conclusion Videl knew about my close relationship with Pan a long time ago. For reasons I can't fathom, probably because she doesn't want to see me get killed, Videl hasn't clued Gohan in to our secret relationship. I know I should heed Videl's warning, but I can't. I need to be near her. With little hesitance, I scoot closer to Pan on the couch, close enough to feel each other's body heat.

I touch the soft bandages covering Pan's hands." Does it hurt?"

She shakes her head, peeking at the bandage wrapped around the upper part of my arm, clearly visible under the short sleeve of Gohan's white shirt. "Are you okay?"

I give her a reassuring smile. "It looks worse than it actually is but I can't feel the pain at all."  
Big. Fat. Lie. My wound stings.

Only when my father grunts do I remember we're not alone in the living room, he's sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, watching us with little amusement. He startles us both by getting up and walking across the room, stopping directly in front of Pan.

"May I?" He asks, in his normal gruff voice. He doesn't wait for her consent, surprising us both by placing his hand over her stomach. He smirks." Just as I thought."

"What? What is it?" I ask.

"You know why my stomach feels like a rock?" Pan gasps. We never thought to ask the doctors about the hardness of her belly,

"Of course." He replies in his usual condescending attitude." On my planet, it was normal for certain female saiyan's stomachs to change. I'm surprised. You're more of a saiyan than I originally thought."

"Will the hardness go away?" Pan asks fearfully." I hope not. I like having a super strong belly, it did keep me from being killed after all."

Dad gives us an all-knowing smile."You'll find out soon." Leaving us to contemplate his meaning, father walks back to his chair, patiently waiting for Mom to get back, and for dinner to be served.

Pan gets up from the couch and wanders into the kitchen. Without thinking I jump up from the couch and follow after her." Where are you going?" I stammer, worried that if I let her out of my sight she'll disappear again. . .never to return.

Chichi and Videl, whom are sitting at the table along with Valese, stop chopping the vegetables to stare up at us. Pan gives me a bewildered look, the same look every woman in the kitchen is giving me, and says." I'm...just going to..."-her face reddens-" That's none of your business!" She throws her hands in the air, letting out an exasperated sigh, slamming the wooden door of the bathroom and locking herself in. I'm too relieved to feel embarrassed. Pan isn't going to disappear. Good.

"It's great having things back to normal. Now if only Goku would come home." Chichi lightly taps the empty chair next to her. I slowly sit in to the chair, aware of Videl intently eyeing me from across the table. Chichi unwraps a fresh head of lettuce and steadily begins to slice into it." It appears you were right, Trunks. Out of all of us, you're the only one who didn't give up hope that Pan was still alive." She archs her eyebrow, giving me a sly smile.

I don't react to this. It isn't surprising she knows I love Pan, I haven't exactly been trying to hide it. I need to be more careful. For the sake of everyone, Mom and Gohan must never find out.

Chichi picks up her cutting board. Using her hands, she gently glides the sliced lettuce into the deep, wooden bowl. Videl does the same, using her knife to add the red, juicy tomatoes. I grin as Valese struggles to peel the skin from the single cucumber she had been charged with.

Chichi manages a thin smile, happy that Valese is at least making an attempt to learn how to cook. In her eyes, Valese will never make a good wife for Goten, not if she doesn't know how to cook and clean. But like it or not, Valese will have to learn, especially if she's marrying a demi saiyan, one with an unsatiable appetite.

The women continue to add more vegetables to their salad bowl. I tune out as they begin to gossip about clothes and 'hot' male celebrities. With my attention focused completely on one room in particular, I finally hear the toilet flush and the sink faucet come on.

"We're back!" Goten hollers, the sound of plastic bags-filled to capacity-rustling in his hands. Valese abandons her now deformed cucumber to greet her fiance`. In the living room, I hear Mother begin to tell Father her run in with a rude cashier, with her voice, everyone is able to hear her. But like me, we tune her out to focus on other things.

Gohan sets his armful of groceries on the counter, stopping first to bend over and kiss his wife.

Pan opens the door and emerges from within the bathroom. Gohan playfully gives her a kiss on both cheeks."Save room for desert,Pumpkin. I bought your favorite-lemon pie!"

Pan smiles weakly, her face paling at the mention of pie. Gohan notices Chichi waiting expectantly. He gives Chichi a kiss on the cheek before handing her a tea drink he had bought from the store. Not curious to see what type of foods were bought, Pan zig zags through the people now crowding into the room, slowly making her way to me.

" Did you fall in?" Videl jokes, noticing Pan had come out of the bathroom. "You were in there so long we almost sent a search party."

"Mom!" Pan whines, stopping abruptly.

The room interrupts into light laughter at the harmless joke. Pan chuckles but doesn't find it humorous at all. Doing as Videl had expected, Pan walks passed me, too embarrassed to even look me in the eye. As she passes, the faint smell of vomit fills my nostrils.

I give Videl my most apologetic look. I know she doesn't want me to be around her daughter. I know I'm marrying another woman. I know Pan is just a teenager. But I can't control myself anymore, I have to be near her.

Telling myself I'm just concerned with her health, I get up from my chair and follow Pan into the living room. Once again I sit beside her. I can feel Goten glaring at me but I avoid his gaze. After feeling her forehead and getting her a glass of water despite her protests, I don't leave her side.

**+ + + Pan + + +**

Everyone is trying not to stare at me. I can feel it. I don't know what has come over me. I just understand that this is what I want. I didn't realise I wanted this so badly until Trunks set it before me. Stupid Trunks! I blame him! Why did he have to give me so much?

"Pan, honey." Mama says lightly, picking up a fork and trying to put it on my plate." I understand you're hungry but please don't forget your manners."

I ignore her suggestion. Smushing half of my hamburger, along with parts of my salad and jello, I cram the food into my mouth, barely chewing as I swallow it down. Once swallowed, I quickly reach out and grab more food off of my plate, shoving it into my mouth. I've never felt more hungry in my entire life! If I don't hurry and eat as much as I can, it feels like I will starve to death.

Mama tries one more time to get me to use an eating utensil.

I'm ripping into my steak when Mama's hand comes close to my cheek. I react by lowering my head closer to my plate, releasing a deep growl and flashing my teeth at her with the steak still partially in my mouth. Mama instantly drops the knife and fork, stunned by my reaction. Papa watches uncertainly as I continue to growl while I gnaw away at my steak. Growling is easier than speaking right now. It's the easiest way I can tell them to leave me alone so I can eat in peace.

I calm down after finishing the steak, since my plate is now completely empty. I have enough self control not to lick the plate clean. I grab my napkin and dab around my mouth, just in case a crumb had miraculously dodged my mouth, which is unlikely.

For a moment I look innocently back at every face staring at me. I linger on Vegeta, he's cooly cutting into his steak, not surprised by my wolfish appetite in the slightest. Yum, his food looks good! I clear my throat, handing my plate to the person sitting closest to me, Trunks.

"Dinner tastes delicious," I smile sweetly. Okay, seductively." I want more please."

Mama, Papa, and Grandma gasp at my request. I know what they're thinking, how could I ask that of a guest?( **WTF! I'm rhyming! No! This isn't the effing Cat in the Hat!)** Trunks doesn't mind, he's been following me around like a puppy all day, eager to do anything I ask of him. At first I felt uncomfortable and embarrassed but now I don't mind. If it wasn't for him refilling my plate, I doubt I'd make the effort to get up and do it myself, I'd opt for stealing Mama's dinner instead. Plus, Trunks has been filling my plate with everything except the lemon pie Papa keeps trying to force onto me. I am not in the mood for anything sweet. Yuck!

"Bon Appe`tit." Trunks smiles, laying the plate in front of me. Five slabs of meat are piled into a pyramid, surrounded by mashed potatoes and gravy, sprinkled with sliced chunks of bananas. A lot of bananas.

I clap my hands excitedly." This looks amazing." overwhelmed with gratitude, I lean over and kiss Trunks on the cheek." You're so sweet! Thank you!"

He shrugs it off like it's nothing, pretending this is just a kiss between friends, like girls kiss him on the cheek all the time. It hurts a little. He sticks beside me like lint, but I'm still not worth it to let our parents know how much I mean to him.

Earlier, back in the living room when he was fussing over my health, I thought maybe he would surrender to his feelings. I thought he would finally say the words I keep hoping to hear: " Everyone, I realise I can't marry Marron *gasp*. She is a weak human and I hate her guts. Pan is the one I love *cheers.*"

But I can see now that Mirai Pan was right, I will never marry Trunks.

"You poor thing." Bulma murmurs, talking about my appetite. I've never eaten like a wild beast before. Everyone at this table thinks I've been through hell, that I've seen horrible things ( I have) and haven't eaten for months. Not true. I've been eating regularly like I always have. Surprisingly, I'm skinnier than I've ever been. Maybe I'm about to go through a growth spurt or maybe it's just part of having a fast saiyan metabolism. For now, I don't care.

Using a spoon I manage to spend five minutes eating my mashed potatoes like a normal, civilized person. Dinner conversation resumes and everyone begins to enjoy their meal. After five minutes, the extreme hunger hits me again. There's a unified sigh when I abandon my spoon and begin digging in with my fingers. Nobody dares to stick their hand anywhere near me nor bother to correct my manners, so I don't growl throughout the meal.

"Yes, that's it. Eat plenty of bananas." Vegeta says, surprising everyone at the dinner table, especially Bulma.

I growl in response. The tone in his voice .. .he's mocking me. He knows something I don't. But Vegeta being Vegeta, I know he'll never tell me. Not when it promises to benefit or amuse him in some way. My only choice is to take his advice from earlier and wait, I'll find out soon.

* * *

By the time I finish eating everything on my plate, I'm finally full. I compliment my Grandma for cooking such delicious food. I also thank Mama and Valese for helping out, and everyone else . . .just because. I went overboard on the thanks. Hopefully being grateful will make up for my lack of manners this evening. Bulma and Trunks also thank Grandma and Mama-even Valese, just to be nice. She didn't do much, if anything, but she did try. Uncle Goten smiles proudly, thinking we've come to accept and include Valese as part of the family.

Valese is an idiot but she makes up for it by being kind. I can't think of anyone more deserving of my Uncle.

Bump! Bump! Bump!

Someone knocks at the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Papa says, getting up to answer the front door. I follow behind him, curious to see who it is. Papa opens the door, giving the boy in front of him a friendly smile." Hi. Can I help you?"

Holding the door open enough so the visitor can't see past him, I duck under Papa's arm to get a front row look at the visitor. The boy looks to be around my age-fifteen. He stands as tall as my dad, with a young face, and big ocean blue eyes. He has thick, wavy blond hair, which he keeps short. The longest part being his bangs, which stubbornly cover his forehead. Sweeping his bangs to the side, the boy bows." I'm sorry for intruding. I was on my way to Mt. Paozu but I think I'm lost."

Papa and I fight the urge to cover our noses. This boy wrieks of fish! He must be from a fishing village or something.

"This is Mt. Paozu." I answer, covering my nose. My manners suck, I know." Ugh. You stink. I'm surprised you made it through the mountains without some animal chasing you down."

"Ah. I did run into a wee bit of trouble. The animals around here are quite grand. One ran me up a tree for two days!" The boy laughs. It takes Papa and me a minute to understand what he'd said, this boy has a strong accent( **Irish? It's going to be kinda Irish).** The boy waves, turning to leave." Thanks for your help lad. I'll be on my way now."

"Lad?" I echo, letting Papa pull me back inside before I can leap after the boy and pound his face in. He's lucky I'll never be seeing him again!

"He didn't think you were a boy because of your hair, he. . .uh. . . it's just that you're wearing a big mens sweater. Yeah that's it!" Trunks says, trying to calm me down, not sounding genuine at all." Right guys?"

"Yeah, definitely." Papa, Mama, Grandma, Bulma and Uncle Goten murmur.

Valese tilts her head to the side, studying me carefully." No. It's the hair. You look like Gohan."

I sigh, patting the spikey tips of my hair. I knew it.

Uncle Goten gives me an apologetic smile, grabbing Valese by the wrist and saying," We better go if we're going to catch that movie. Bye guys!" He waves, pushing Valese out the door before him and promising to visit later.

Bulma gives me a warm hug before grabbing her husband to leave. "Trunks, are you riding in the limo with us?"

Trunks doesn't answer right away. He glances sideways at me. It's great that he doesn't want to leave me, but he's not mine. In twenty-nine days Trunks will be marrying Marron, a union their mothers planned since they were children. There's no way he or I can break that agreement without Eighteen, Bulma, and Papa getting upset.

I can imagine Papa finding out about us, he would cut off ties with the Briefs family right then and there, never to forgive Trunks for taking my innocence at a young age. Eighteen, with her fiesty attitude, I'm sure she'd come after Trunks for making her daughter cry. Krillin would also be upset, his wife and daughter's happiness come first to him, he may never talk with Papa or Bulma ever again. Bulma, what would she think of me? Of Trunks? She'd be so disappointed in us. We can't do that to them. We can't destroy their life long friendships. If things were different, if I was an adult and if Marron wasn't engaged to Trunks, maybe our relationship could've worked. Maybe Trunks and I could've been together.

I lightly punch Trunks in the shoulder." You can go. Don't worry I wont take off in a time machine again." I get behind Trunks and playfully begin to push him out the door. " Come visit me sometime. We can play video games and spar on your days off." I take a deep breath before adding." And bring Marron. Since your my best friend- - don't tell Bulla that- -it only makes sense for me to befriend your wife."

Trunks doesn't respond. He understands that I'm letting him go. I've finally accepted what our relationship has to be. It kills me to say this but Trunks will never be my husband. We can never date. We can never kiss or do other things again. We just weren't meant to be.

" Goodbye Pan." Trunks whispers so only I can hear.

I watch sadly as the limo drives away, back to Capsule Corp, taking Trunks far away from me and into Marron's arms. Sighing, I close the front door, wondering when I'll meet the man I'll be spending the rest of my life with. The man who will heal my broken heart, whom I will love more than Trunks.

Whoever he is, he better show up soon!

**+ + + Trunks + + +**

I spend a week sorting out the mess Kazu Chan left behind at Capsule Corp, resuming my position as the CEO ( aka: President of Capsule Corp).

Burying myslef in work and secluding myself from everyone who isn't apart of my staff, keeps me from losing my mind. I know I was the one who broke up with Pan first but, after experiencing life without her for six months, I know I don't want to be cut out of her life completely.

Can I stay loyal to Marron? Is it possible to just be friends with Pan? When we were celebrating Pan's return, I struggled to keep my urges in check. I doubt Mom and Gohan would've appreciated it if I threw Pan down on the couch and claimed her for myself. No. Until I'm completely sure I can control my urges, I have to stay away from Pan.

There's only two weeks left before the wedding. My seclusive paradise has ended. With an entire guest list to plan, tuxedo fittings and honeymoon brochures to look into, I have no choice but to take the next three weeks off from work, leaving the VP in charge of things while I'm gone.

"Come on you guys." Marron giggles, hauling Goten and me by the arm. " You have to help me. I wont know which styles to choose without your help."

"You said we were just trying on tuxes! You didn't say anything about picking out dresses for the bridesmaids!" Goten wails.

"How long is this going to take?" I ask, fearing the worst. Maybe if I say I've got other things to do I can weasel out of this.

" Thirty minutes tops." Bulla says.

I groan. I've been on shopping trips with Bulla before, when she was younger. Never again I vowed! Thirty minutes turned into twelve hours and fifty thousand zinny (zeni; whatever)later. I just hope my bride isn't a shopaholic like my sister.

Bulla holds open the glass door to a small, expensive shop, allowing Marron to drag us in." Isn't Pan supposed to be here?"

Pan?

"Yeah, she said she'll be here later." Marron replies, letting us go to talk to the man in charge of our tuxes.

* * *

" The names Goten." He says, pointing his hand up like a pistol." Son Goten."

Marron claps." I like that tux!"

Bulla circles around Goten and me, observing the detail of our black and white tuxes. She fidgets with Goten's tux, smoothing the creases around his biceps and waist. A lot of touching, too much for my liking. If I didn't know any better I'd say Goten is enjoying the attention she is giving him.

"No, these wont do." Bulla finally says, for the fifth time."They should at least match with my dress."

Goten and I exchange a glance. Bulla is wearing a halter neckline, deep purple colored dress.

" What if we wore purple ties with the tux?" I suggest, not wanting to wear a corny purple tux. There will be important business associates attending the wedding. . .if I were to show up in an atrocious purple outfit. . .I'll never hear the end of it.

"Hmmm. That could work. Marron?" Marron nods vigorously, agreeing with my suggestion." Okay, you're off the hook boys. Purple tie it is."

Goten and I both sigh, relieved to finally be freed of choosing a tux.

Ding, the door to the shop opens. My jaw drops.

"Pan?" I gasp, uncertain if the beautiful woman who just walked in is actually her.

Pan blushes shyly, twirling in her white tunic, careful not to lose the purple daisy sticking out from behind her ear. Her hair isn't spiked like Gohan's. The pointy, singed and split ends were cut off, giving her the same hair style she had when she was five. Her cheeks are pink from blush and her lips a dark shade of red-lipstick. Pan is actually wearing makeup.

"Finally!" Bulla cheers, lifting Pan off the ground in her excitement."Does this mean you're going to start wearing dresses and makeup from now on?"

"Yes, now put me down please." Pan turns to Marron." I'm sorry. I can't be your bridesmaid."

"You have to," Marron begs, clutching on to Pan's hands." Please be apart of our wedding! It wont be complete without you."

Pan gives her a shakey smile, quickly shifting her eyes to me, then back to Marron." I can't. Being a bridesmaid isn't my thing. You should ask Valese." Marron nods glumly. In an effort to cheer her up, Pan adds." I'll still help you pick out a dress. And I promise to attend the wedding."

Marron brightens, grabbing Bulla and Pan by the hand and leading them out the door. She turns back at me and says," Trunks, I'll see you for dinner later."

"Sounds good." I reply, giving her a brief wave, trying to keep myself from staring after Pan.

With the women gone, Goten drapes his arm around my neck and whispers slyly," So, should we plan the bachelor's party now or later?"

"You're the best man, it's your job to plan it on your own. Just remember we're both engaged." I point out.

Goten playfully jabs me in the ribs," I get what you're saying Trunks. Don't worry. Leave it all to me."

He begins to giggle evilly.

"Forget what I said." I flip out my cell phone and begin dialing Gohan's number." Gohan hi! I need you to do me a favor. Can you supervise Goten? Yeah, the bachelor party. I know. Okay, great. Thank you."

"He isn't going to stop me from throwing the greatest party ever." Goten pouts, parting ways with me to go home." You'll see Trunks. You'll see."

"Relax" I tell myself as I walk down the sidewalk." He's the most innocent guy I know. He's probably going to hire a clown or magician for the bachelor party. He would never think of anything like a strip club." I stop. Would he? I shake my head, nah.

* * *

**+ + + Pan + + +**

Bulla gently leans her head on my shoulder. I never knew how time consuming and exhausting picking out a wedding dress can be. Yawning, I lean my head over Bulla's.

"Did that boy get to you?" She asks, referring to my hair and new wardrobe.

"Yeah. He made me so mad. I didn't want to look like a boy so . . ." Bulla nods once, understanding without needing me to finish.

Marron comes out of the dressing room and walks onto the elevated floor pedestal, specifically designed for brides to make them feel like the center of attention. With her back turned to us she examines the dress, which accentuates every curve of her body. The eight mirrors before her each capturing a different view of her dress.

" What do you think?" She asks, looking at our faces in the mirror.

Eighteen, who'd met up with us shortly after arriving at the boutique, which seems like a lifetime ago, is the first to reply. " You look beautiful in that dress."

"Really?" Marron turns, slightly weeping, overwhelmed with happiness.

I squint, noticing how low cut the front is. If she bends over I'm sure her boobs will spill out.

" I'm sure Trunks will love it. He'll be ripping it off you for sure." I say dryly, receiving an 'accidental' jab from Bulla.

Marron doesn't hear the jealousy in my voice, she just smiles wider, taking it as a compliment. I do receive a sideways glance from the ice queen herself. I should be more careful around Eighteen, don't want her suspecting anything is going on with me and Trunks.

"Is that the one?" Bulla asks with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Yes! Yes this is the one!" Marron squeals. Bulla squeals along with her.

Bulla and I wait outside the boutique while Marron undresses and Eighteen reserves the dress, scheduling to pick it up a day before the wedding.

"You need to stop acting like a jealous old cow."

"I know," I sigh." It's just...a really hard thing to do. I can't believe I'm losing him to her."

"You can always steal him away at the wedding." Bulla jokes.

The door to the boutique opens, and Marron skips out, followed by her mother.

"I'm hungry." I whine." Let's get some ice cream or something."

"Promise me you're not going to eat like a wild animal." Bulla begs." Mom told me how you growled if anyone put their hands near you."

"I'm not making any promises."

Marron laughs." Ice cream sounds perfect. My treat."

Damn. She's making it hard for me to hate her.

Marron and Bulla chat about the wedding. Eighteen smiles to herself whenever a man walking down the sidewalk stops to gawk at her. I trail after them, leaving a somewhat huge gap between us, not wanting them to hear the embarrassing rumbling of my stomach.

I'm starving. Recently I found that if I don't eat a meal every hour, I become like a wild animal, and will eat anything. My manners are forgotten when I become like that. Hopefully, I can keep my manners in check at the ice cream parlor.

"Oof." I grunt as someone walks into me. My instant reaction is to push him away." Watch where you're going."

The boy looks up from his crumpled map. His wide blue eyes meet with mine." I'm sorry ma'am."

" It's you!" I cry, pointing at him." You're the boy who was at my house nine days ago." His face is blank. He doesn't recognize me. " You were asking about Mt. Paozu...I gave you directions." Still doesn't remeber." I was the lad wearing a sweater."

"Ah. I remember you." He says, happy to see a familiar face." I'm sorry, but you're not a lad at all. You're a lass!"

I smirk as he scans an appreciative eye over me, paying particularly close attention on the purple daisy in my hair. I had to fight a bee for that flower, got the sting mark to prove it.

The boy sticks out his hand." My name is Collum." **[ Was it Collin in Gt? Eh, it's Collum now]**

I gladly shake his hand." It's nice to meet you. My name is Pan."

"You're kidding." He says, his smile growing wider. " I've been searching everywhere for you. You and that wee boy helped save my village."

This time it's me who doesn't remember.

" Remember? We thought she was a princess of the ocean. She scared the birds." None of this rings a bell." You said if I came to Mt. Paozu you'd teach me to fly."

" Ohh.I remeber." Not many people are brave enough to ask me for flying lessons." Wow you've grown so much. To be honest, I thought you were a girl when we met."

Am I lying? Maybe. Am I enjoying his surprised reaction? Yes. Paybacks are great!

"Pan!" Bulla shouts from further down the sidewalk." Stop flirting with boys if you want ice cream!"

I roll my eyes. To Collum I ask," Are you lost again?"

He smiles sheepishly," Is it that obvious?"

I point him in the right direction," See those mountains? I live there. Keep walking straight and you'll be at my house in no time. We can begin flying practice tomorrow."

He bows respectively," Yes, Sensei."

Sensei. I like the sound of that.

* * *

I manage to maintain my control as I slowly eat through six bowls of banana sundaes. Marron can't help but stare. Eighteen too.

"It's a saiyan thing." Bulla winks, polishing off her third vanilla ice cream cone. " My brother has a huge appetite too. Don't worry, he doesn't eat like a pig, unlike _some_ of us."

"I'm using a spoon!" I huff, not appreciating being called a pig.

"I guess it's a good thing Dad taught me how to cook." Marron says.

Bulla bursts out laughing," You're kidding! Krillen does all the cooking?"

" And the cleaning." Eighteen adds, sipping her latte.

"Doesn't your Dad?" Marron asks, not understanding why Bulla is amused.

I cough, trying to imagine Vegeta actually washing dishes and wearing a pink apron while cooking. Bulma would die of shock!

"No, of course not!" Bulla replies, laughing harder, imagining the same thing I am. " Mom usually cooks. Sometimes we have a chef, usually on special occasions."

" My dad doesn't cook either." I recall. "It's either Mama or Grandma Chichi who cooks. Sometimes I'll cook too."

Bulla clutches her stomach, which is beginning to cramp up from laughing so hard." Are you going to turn my brother into a housewife?"

All of us burst out laughing, getting a few irritated looks from the people sitting at tables near by.

When we finally manage to calm down, Bulla asks another question, one she didn't think to think about before asking," Where are you going on your honeymoon?"

I lower my head, trying to hide my expression.

"Mm. I want to go to a ski resort, i've never been skiing or seen snow before."

"I'm sure the two of you will be too busy to go skiing." Bulla hints." I bet the two of you wont even leave the bedroom."

"I want some fries." I blurt out, standing up quickly, tipping over my chair in the process. I don't bother picking it up, I can deal with that when I come back. Right now I just need more food. Placing my order, I quietly wait, watching Bulla laugh with her soon to be sister- in- law.

Of course Marron and Trunks will have a honeymoon. I forgot his lips will be kissing someone other than me. He will be making love to someone who isn't me. That's just what husband and wives do. I know this but I can't help feeling the sting of betrayal. It's like a knife is being plunged through my heart. Knowing this, can we really continue on as just friends? Would it be less painful for me if I cut him from my life completely?

"Orders up." The cook shouts, causing me to flinch. I grab my large basket of fries and slowly walk back to the table. Back to the conversation I wish I could run away from, but can't. I'm curious to what Trunks' life will be like without me, what his future with Marron will be like.

"...Yeah. We're going to have six children." Marron rambles, her eyes glowing with excitement for the future." We'll have three boys and three girls. One will look exactly like him, our eldest son..."

"You're second." Bulla corrects." It's another freaky saiyan thing. I'm the spitting image of my mom. Goten looked exactly like his dad as a kid. That's just how it is. Your second child will either look like you or Trunks."

Marron claps." That's amazing!"

"W-what," I stutter, gathering my courage." What will their names be?"

Bulla gives me an apologetic look, as if remembering I'm in love with Trunks. "Sorry," She mouths.

"Our sons will be called: Trunks, Kurick, and Cha. Our daughters will be called: Mesa, Corsette and Eighteen-in-a-half."

"Eighteen-in-a-half?" Bulla and I exclaim at the same time.

Marron nods." Yeah, it's the name Mom wanted to give me but Dad talked her out of it. Said Marron suited me best."

Marron continues to talk about her future with Trunks. She plans on being a housewife until their kids grow older, then she wants to work with Trunks, become VP or his assistant. Their sons will learn basic martial arts, but nothing too dangerous. They will be protective of their sisters, so the girls wont have to learn to fight. "We'll start our family right away." She laughs." One every year."

Marron plans on living in her own house with Trunks, not far from Capsule Corp. She will visit her in-laws everyday. On his days off, she plans on visiting her parents with Trunks every week at the Kame house." Dad will make a great grandpa!"

She knows exactly what she wants her sons and daughters to become. She can already imagine seeing their kids graduating, getting married, and having kids of their own someday. Marron and Trunks will grow old together. They will die together, hand in hand, sitting on the porch and watching the sun set.

It's a beautiful future. I'm envious she can see it so clearly when I couldn't see past kissing and making love to him. Holding back my tears, I reach my hand out to gently place over hers." I wish the two of you all the happiness in the world."

And I mean it. Marron is sweet. She will make an excellent wife for Trunks. Somehow I'm relieved knowing Trunks will still have a happy future, even if it isn't with me. I guess that's what love is: wanting each other to be happy no matter what.

"Thank you." Marron whispers. She gently squeezes my hand, suddenly noticing the time." I better go. I promised I'd meet with Trunks in thirty minutes."

She waves goodbye and leaves with her mother.

Bulla fidgets uncomfortably in her chair. Now that they're gone I've let my tears run freely.

"I'm sorry Pan. I'm an idiot." Bulla admits, rubbing my shoulders in an attempt to comfort me. " Want another sundae?"

"No." I moan, trying to control my ragged breaths." I'm okay. I know Trunks isn't meant to be with me. It's just hard to let him go."

Bulla continues to rub my shoulders and back while I cry my heart out. People walking by stop to ask Bulla if I'm okay, I can't help but laugh at her explanations.

"She's fine. The doctors told her she can never eat ice cream again after today." "It's okay. She's on her period." " I just broke up with her, now scram!" "All I said was she ate like a pig, I have no idea what's wrong."

Eventually, my sobs turn into laughter and my tears stop. Her brother may be getting married, but for now she's all mine. Nobody can take her away from me, not even June.

"Why couldn't you have been born a boy?" I ask, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Nah, I like being apart of the smarter species." She winks." It would be cool to pee standing up. I bet I'd be hotter than Trunks, you'd fall for me in a heartbeat."

"I already have."

"Sorry, Panny. Women get on my nerves. I prefer brainless men to fawn over me and attend my every need."

"You're Prince Vegeta's daughter all right." I comment.

She plants a kiss on my lips, gaining the attention of the males passing by us. Aware of the attention, Bulla decides to put up a good show." Who needs men? Come on baby, lets rent ourselves a room for the night."

I hold back my laughter."But i've never. . ."

"I'll be gentle, I promise. We can even take a bubble bath together."

Hand in hand we exit the ice cream parlor, leaving behind a group of *** * BEEP * *** men behind ready to rub *** * Beep* *** ...with huge erect *** * BEEP * *** growing in their pants.

* * *

**Writing this story. . . even though I've never met her. . .I can't help thinking of Katy Perry when I write Bulla's dialogue and actions. Mainly because of the word "quirky." I want Bulla to be quirky like Katy Perry.**

**When I was writing the last half of this story I was thinking," Wow. This is very sad. Why am I making Pan suffer the most?"**

**Collum is the guy I was hinting at in the previous chapter. **

**I haven't decided if I want the wedding to be the next chapter or wait until chapter 12. Guess we'll see!**

**Gonna be an over protective Gohan and Jealous Trunks in the next chapter. . . . . . . . .. . . .**


	11. Marron Jumps Trunks! Slightly rated M

**I would like to thank everyone for reading this story! Hopefully, you guys will keep reading it until the very end. Feels like I shoul've said this a few chapters back.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A WEE BIT RATED M.**

**+ + + Trunks + + +**

"You're late," I muse, setting the menu on the table and standing up to give Marron a peck on the cheek.

The waiter, dressed in an expensive suit, quickly rushes over and pulls out Marron's chair." May I get you a glass of wine, Madame?"

She smiles uncomfortably, not sure how to react when they take her pink hat. I raise my half empty glass, showing her it's okay to have a drink.

" Sure," she says, scooting forward in her chair. " I'll have what he's having."

"Excellent choice."

She casts an eye over the different forks and spoons neatly lined in front of her. I smirk, betting she's never been to a high class restaurant like this one. As my future wife, she'll be dining at these restaurants often, usually for business. If she wants to call off the wedding because of my pompous lifestyle, I'll completely understand.

Marron surprises me by unfolding the cloth napkin, which was folded to look like a swan, and promptly lays it over her lap. She brushes her medium length blond hair from her shoulders, raises her chin, and throws her shoulders back as she sits up straight. " I thought having dinner at the Satan City Hotel would be less...fancy." She smiles, opening her menu."But it's okay. I haven't been to a restaurant like this in months."

"I'm surprised you're familiar with places like these." I say, gulping down the rest of my wine. Mission A to get Marron to cancel the wedding has failed!

"I prefer hot dog stands and having picnics in the parks," Marron admits, handing her menu to the waiter." Mom always wants the best, so it was up to Dad to take us out every month to places like these."

Speaking in french, Marron orders herself Salmon Crepes with pasta. I hand over my menu," I'll have the same."

"Are you sure you don't want more than that?" Marron asks." Bulla and Pan told me how large your saiyan appetites can be."

"That's true, but I had a large meal a few hours ago. I didn't want to embarrass you by eating like a pig." Dammit! Why did I do that? I could've eaten like a pig to get her to break up with me!

Marron laughs." That's sweet, but I don't mind. Really. Pan was eating like a pig an hour ago. It didn't embarrass me one bit."

This peaks my interest." Pan is still overeating huh?"

Marron frowns." You mean she never ate that much before?"

I shake my head." She's only a quarter saiyan. Her appetite usually isn't as large as the rest of us."

"At least she isn't getting fat." Marron points out, trying to look on the bright side. The waiter comes and pours wine into her glass. She sips in silence while I brood about Pan.

First her stomach is hard like a rock. Now she's eating more than Goku ever could. Saiyans are blessed with a fast metabolism, which could explain why she isn't gaining any weight, but she seems to have lost a noticable amount of weight already. It doesn't make sense! I just hope it isn't something serious.

Marron and I continue to make small talk until our meal arrives. After that, we remain completely silent through out the meal.

. .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Wait Trunks." Marron begs, anchoring onto my arm, keeping me from walking out the front door. I look over at her questioningly." I have a surprise for you."

Not sensing any malice or hidden intentions in her voice, I let her lead me into one of the elevators.

"Which floor?" The bellhop asks.

" Twelve, please." Marron responds, clinging tighter onto my arm. Whatever is on the twelfth floor, Marron is excited to show me. The elevator doors close, not opening until we reach the top floor. The doors open, Marron sprints to the end of the hall, dragging me with her.

She stops in front of one of the doors. Reaching into her pocket she produces a card, the key to the door. Slipping the card into the slit, the red button above it glows, and the door opens. "Come on." She beckons, pulling me into the room before I can comprehend what's going on. The front door shuts, sealing us alone together.

" So what is it you wanted to show-"

My words are cut off as Marron forces her lips over mine, standing on my feet in order to elevate her to my level. I instantly take a few steps back, hoping Marron will lose her footing and slide off of me. It doesn't work. Marron's fingers are digging into my black shirt and I think her high heels are buried into my shoe, which would explain the sharp pain. I know luck is against me when I fall on to the bed.

The moment my head hits the soft fabric of the bed, Marron lifts her face away from mine, letting out a gasp. I curse under my breath, realising my body and mind are working against each other. I'm a man. It's natural for my body to. . . react, when a beautiful, erotic woman is straddled on top of me. Marron forces her hand under my shirt, caressing my sensitive abs, and teasingly tracing a finger over the fabric of my pants. I can't help but release a small moan. She's making it difficult for me to say no. But I have to.

" W-we can't do this." I say, trying to sound forceful, but failing. My voice sounds more pleading than forceful. Marron smiles, thinking I'm scared and shy. I'm scared and excited! She isn't the sweet girl who told me she liked picnics a little while ago. She's a completely different woman with lust and demand in her eyes! She wants me.I can tell she isn't going to get off me until she gets what she wants.

"It's okay if we do this," Marron says, stroking my cheek." We're getting married in like what...two weeks or something?" She jerks my belt forward, along with my hips, as she forcefully slides the belt from it's loops and throws it across the room. Chills of excitement course through my spine. I can't do this! I can't betray Pan!

" I don't believe in sex before marriage." I squeal,pulling my pants up before she can completely pull them down-with her teeth!

"Will this change your mind?" She purrs, unbuttoning the back of her dress, letting the top half fall forward to expose her large breasts being contained by her pink bra. She gets off of me. I sit forward, drawn in by her erotic charm as the dress begins to slowly slide away from her body, forming a pool at her feet. I exhale at the sight of her pink thong. Why shouldn't I have sex with her again? She reaches up and pulls out the hair ties keeping her hair in pig tails.

Marron laughs, feeling a little embarrassed at behaving like a minx. She isn't used to acting sexy and stripping in front of men, which just makes her more desirable. She shakes her head, letting her blond hair become messy, like a lion's mane. With her blue eyes filled with lust, she gracefully glides toward me.

Gaping and mesmerized, my body tingles as she places her hand on my chest, forcing me to lay down on the bed again. Intrigued, I lay still as she climbs on top of me, moving with the grace of a cat. Laying her body completely onto mine, she gently begins to kiss me again.

I want her. Not because I'm in love with her, but because I'm curious. I've only been with Pan, what would it be like to make love to Marron? She's a sexy woman, my body's reaction is evident enough. To be honest, I've always had a crush on her, ever since she kissed me when we were children. I do care for her, she's a good girl, and a great friend. But she isn't Pan. I can't betray Pan, not when there's still hope we can be together. Until the day Marron and I are married, my heart belongs to Pan. I love her.

"I can't do this." I croak. Marron stops kissing my neck to look up at me.

"Why not?" She asks, panting.

My face reddens, knowing that what I'm about to say is a lie, but has to be said." Marron, I'll understand if you break up with me for this..." She sits up, becoming more alert." I didn't want you finding out before our wedding night, but..." I force the words out of my mouth, never thinking it'd come to this." I'm very small down there!"

Marron studies my red face." Really?" She begins to grind ontop of my pants, feeling the growing bulge underneath." It feels like you're huge to me."

"No...no." I grunt, trying to fight back my urges." It's tiny, like an inch long. I stuff a pair of socks down there everyday."

"Oh." Marron says, surprised by this revelation. Great, maybe now she'll call off the wedding and get off of me. She does the most unexpected thing, she smiles." It's okay Trunks. I still love you. Even if you're small, and it probably wont last long or feel great. . . the important thing is that we'll feel a connection." She leans forward and kisses me." I just want to feel close to you. I just want you to know how much I love you."

"Fine." I sigh, tilting my head back to stare up at the ceiling." Do whatever you want to me."

Marron can rip all of my clothes off and do whatever she wants with my body. I wont react. I wont make any noise, I'll just lie here and take it while I think of Pan.

"I'm sorry," Marron apologises, climbing off of me and grabbing her clothes." I didn't realise I was coming off too strong. I thought every man was ready to have sex. I didn't know you were...um, different. I'm okay with waiting until our wedding night."

I sit up, surprised at what she's saying." Yeah, it will be more special if we wait until our wedding night." I jump up, happy I can leave this hotel room with a clear conscience."Thank you for understanding. Do you want to ride in the limo with me?"

Marron gives me a hurt smile." No. I'm going to take a shower first, then take a taxi home."

"Okay," I clap my hands together." Well, I'm going to go now. I'll call you later, bye!"

I slam the door shut and lean against it.

" That was close, too close! " I didn't think I'd be leaving that room with my pants still on, I thought for sure she'd tie me to the bed and have her way with me.  
Before I slide away from the door, I press my ear against it to get a clearer sound of the noise I'm hearing.

Marron is crying.

"I'm sorry Marron," I whisper to myself, low enough to where she can't hear. She deserves someone better than me, someone who isn't in love with another woman. I clench my fists, vowing to be the man she deserves when we're married. IF we're married. Only when I know there isn't even a one percent chance of Pan and I ever being together, will I give up and devote myself to Marron. There has to be some way I can live a happy life with Pan. There just has to be.  
+

A week before the wedding . . . . . . . . .

**+ + + PAN + + +**

I eye Collum as he stands before me, with his eyelids shut and his face pointed towards the warm sun. He tenses, hearing the grass shift under my weight as I slowly begin to circle him.

Curious to what I'm doing, Collum opens his eyes a fraction.

" Close you're eyes! You're supposed to focus on flying, not on me!" I snap.

"S-sorry."

I smile. Then frown. What am I doing wrong? We've been practicing for a whole week straight! Collum's feet haven't even left the ground for a second! At first, I thought maybe non-saiyans couldn't fly, but then I remembered that Mama, Yamcha, Krillen and Eighteen could fly. There has to be another explanation. I refuse to admit I'm a bad teacher!

" Stand up straight!" I order, pulling his shoulders back. I don't mind touching him, after hours of vigorously scrubbing ( I made sure he wore shorts) him down in the bathtub, I finally managed to wash his fishing village's smell from him. That was a week ago and he still smells good."Are you tightening your abs?"

I don't wait for him to answer. Instead I deliver a punch to his stomach-a soft punch; a stronger punch might break something. Even though it was more of a light tap by my standards, Collum doubles over in pain .

Collum has strong muscular shoulders and forearms but his stomach is his weak spot. "Maybe that's our problem. The strength for flying comes from your center." I pat him lightly on the shoulder. Lightly by my standards, apparently rough by his since he falls over again."Sorry. Um. . . I'm going to sit under that tree and do some school work, you just lay there and do five hundred sit ups."

Five hundred is simple, he should be able to handle that.

After fifty sit ups it becomes apparent that Collum is struggling to do fifty-one. Closing my history book, I tap the shaded grass next to me."Let's forget the sit ups. How about we take a lunch break?"

I rummage through my back pack until I find a small capsule. Grabbing the capsule, I throw it in front of us. Poof! It turns into a huge picnic basket, filled with: Boiled eggs, Onigiri, Hamburgers, bananas and more bananas. For some reason, I've been craving bananas.

"Wow." Collum gasps." Are you a witch?"

"No." I laugh." It's all science, made by Capsule Corporation. You've never heard of Capsule Corp's inventions?"

Collum shakes his head. I shrug, reaching into the basket and taking out a banana."Mr. Briefs used to run the place until he retired ( or died?) leaving my best friend Trunks in charge. Trunks is a very smart, successful businessmen, someday I'll introduce you to him."

"He's the one getting married, aye?" Collum asks, curiously sniffing the hamburger in his hands.

"Right." I blush, realising I've mentioned Trunks often this week. His wedding is never far from my mind. Taking my mind off of Trunks, I focus back on Collum." What's wrong? Haven't you ever had hamburger before?"

He takes a small bite of the hamburger before replying." No. I'm from a fishing village, our diets consist of seaweed and seafood. Nobody eats cow, mainly because it's expensive." His expression sours." It tastes. . .different, but it isn't bad."

I laugh." You don't have to eat it. Try some Onigiri, it has seaweed in it."

Collum shakes his head." It'd be rude of me not to."

Attempting to teach Collum how to fly hasn't been too bad. The only good part of the day is when Collum and I eat lunch together. At first I pretended to understand what he was saying since his accent was difficult to understand. Now I don't have to pretend anymore. I can finally understand him, mainly because he's been practicing how to talk like me, without an accent. He still talks with an accent, but it isn't heavy and his words are easier to understand.

I ramble on about Trunks, my family, Bulla and complain about being homeschooled. Since the incident with Kazu Chan, I'm reluctant to attend high school. I also don't want to be alone since Bulla graduated high school when I was away. My trivial worries are nothing compared to Collum's.

" My schooling stopped after I reached the eighth grade." Collum admits, finishing his Onigiri and moving on to a banana.

"You're kidding!" I cry." You're Dad actually let you quit school?" I'd only met his Dad once. He definitely wasn't the nicest man, but it is a parent's job to make sure their kids get an education.

"No. He forced me to quit." Collum stated, smiling at my shocked expression." I'm the son of a fishermen. It's pointless for me to continue my schooling when I'm to take over my father's fishing boat."

"But...is that what you want?" I ask softly.

Collum smiles warmly, looking up into the sky." I want to turn into a bird and fly away."

He raises his hand up. A large crow swoops down and takes part of the boiled egg he's holding.

"I think you were a bird in another life." I comment." Birds seem to like you a lot. Maybe you really can pass as a bird when I teach you how to fly."

Collum stands up and pats the grass away from his jeans." Thanks, lassie. You don't know how much this means to me."

I dissemble the empty basket, turning it back into a capsule." Don't call me that. Call me Pan."

"Alright Pan( says it more like Pon). Shall we continue the flying lessons?"

In my best interpretation of him, I reply," Aye."

**+ + + TRUNKS + + +**

"How did I get myself into this mess?" I groan.

"Shhh." Gohan whispers, tugging on my loose grey pants." Sit down Trunks! She might see you!"

I roll my blue eyes before complying with his wishes. No wonder Goten was smirking when I asked where I could find Pan. I was surprised to see Gohan hiding behind a bush, peeking out with a pair of binoculars in his hands. He's in a psychotic-overprotective-father-mode. All traces of his humble, scholarly demeanor have vanished.

"Pan is going to kill us when she catches us!" I screech.

"IF she catches us, Trunks. IF." Gohan argues, his eyes fully hidden behind the binoculars." And she wont catch us if you'll please keep your voice down."

"How long have you been doing this? Does Videl know?" I ask, still trying to get over my shock. I never thought I'd see Gohan behaving this way, I thought he was more mature than this. This seems like something a certain friend of mine would do . . .

"Hey guys. What'd I miss?" Goten asks, popping up beside us, taking a bite from the apple in his hands.

I groan. " Don't tell me this was you're idea Goten!"

"All I did was remind Gohan how he fell in love with Videl when he gave her flying lessons. Then I mentioned how high teen pregnancy is these days. Other than that, I had nothing to do with this."

Of course. Goten put the thoughts in Gohan's head. Now here we are, watching Pan punch her new friend in the gut.

"Ooh." We all exclaim at the same time." That had to hurt."

"This is ridiculous! Pan just punched him. Obviously there's nothing going on between them!"

"That's how she flirts." Goten suggests, planting the seed of doubt further into Gohan's head." It's what kids do. They pick on the ones they have a crush on."

"That's true." Gohan agrees.

I watch as Pan pats Collum on the back, only for him to fall over from her strength. Maybe they're right. Maybe Pan is attracted to this boy.

"Can he fly?" I ask, trying to gather the facts first before jumping to conclusions.

"No." Gohan answers."She's been training him for a week. Still no progress."

Hmm. Pan must be frustrated. She isn't the nicest or most patient person when she's frustrated. It's amazing she hasn't given up on Collum. It's surprising Collum is enduring all of her abuse and hasn't quit yet.

We continue to watch and listen in on their conversation. It's embarrassing that it's mainly about me and the Capsule Corporation business. Thankfully, Pan doesn't say anything personal about us, or else Gohan would be on me in a heartbeat. Everyone has a change of heart, when Collum mentions he was forbidden to continue his education.

"Maybe we should call it a day," Gohan says somberly.

I nod in agreement.

Goten finishes his apple and tosses the core to the side. He tosses it with too much force, causing it to knock over a beehive. The bees buzz around angrily, all of them aiming for Goten.

"Ahh. Save me Trunks!" Goten cries, trying to hide behind me.

"No way!" I shout." Get off me. This is you're problem! Ouch!" A bee stings me on the nose.

Goten yelps as another bee stings him. All of us stand up, forgetting we're supposed to remain quiet and hidden. None of that matters right now. We just need to escape the bees before they kill us. Following Gohan's lead, we fly to the closest pond and submerge under the water. Keeping our eyes open, we watch as the bees hover above the water's surface.

Goten's cheeks are full of air, but that's not the reason he's squinting.

_Shut up Goten!_ This isn't funny, I yell inside my head.

Goten chuckles. _Sorry guys._

Gohan swims into view. Through the blue tint of the water I can make out multiple dark spots on his face. They resemble acne but I'm sure they'll look more like bee stings when we get back on dry land. Goten's face and arms are covered with dots, too. To my knowledge I have a dot on my nose and some on my neck.

Bubbles float from my mouth. I quickly clasp my hands over my mouth, trying to keep myself from laughing.

Bubbles escape from Goten too.

_Guys, this isn't the time to be laughing_. Gohan says, pointing towards the surface to prove his point. These bees are smart. Thousands of them have gathered in the air above us, patiently waiting for us to come up for air.

_They look angry_. Goten notices.

_You did destroy their home, little brother_.

Goten thinks thoughtfully to himself for a second.

_Look!_ I point towards the surface. Goten and Gohan look up. There are a flock of birds, similar to swallows, flying into the mass of bees gathered in the air above us. _They're eating them!_

Gohan nods. _They're called Bee-eaters. They specialize in eating flying insects, such as bees._

Goten punches his fist into the water. _Yeah! Go get em birds!_

Certain that all the bees have flown away or were eaten by the birds, we swim up to the surface and gasp for air. Escaping a stupid death, we laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" A cynical- - female- -voice asks.

We gulp. By Gohan and Goten's expressions I know we're thinking the same thing: _oh shit! We're going to die!_

"Hi Pan," Goten splashes in the water." We weren't spying on you because we thought you were going to kiss and or do other things with your boyfriend. We just thought we'd go for a swim and RUN!" Goten leaps out of the water. Pan throws the binoculars Gohan had dropped and hits Goten in the face. "Ow!" Goten stumbles, but manages to fly away, away from danger.

"_That_ was my Uncle Goten." Pan hisses, stretching her arms, preparing to kill us-er. Me. I look around but Gohan is nowhere to be seen. He must've made a run for it when Pan was distracted with Goten. Pan smiles evilly, introducing me to Collum." And this is Trunks Briefs. The President of Capsule Corporation. My best friend."

At the word 'friend' she jumps into the air, releasing her new, favorite, deadly attack: the Kamehameha wave.

I fly out of the water before the blast can hit me. I study the damage she does to the water-impressive. The pond is reduced to a puddle. I chuckle, Collum was splashed with most of the water and now his flannel shirt and jeans are soaked. The Bee-eater birds fly away from Collum, not wanting him to get them wet. I've never met a boy with an affinity for birds like Collum before.

"Pay attention." Pan warns, attempting to kick me in face, smiling as I catch her kick. I understand immediately that I'm forgiven. She just wants to spar with me and show off in front of Collum.

I let her get a few hits on me. Pan is competitive, it's better to make her think she's winning when she really can't or else she'll become relentless and persistent. I once spent over sixteen hours playing video games with her, mainly because I was winning and she wasn't. Video games meant nothing to me, so it didn't hurt my ego when I secretly let her win.

Sparring with me is more of a learning experience for Pan. I'm older, more experienced and stronger than she is. Being petite, Pan is a lot quicker than I am, which makes up for her lack of strength and gives her an advantage. As I spar with her now I don't try to strengthen her reflexes or teach her to anticipate my attacks. I'm enjoying the way our bodies fluidly move to block and attack each other, almost like a dance. Our "dance" doesn't last long, not forever like I want it to. Eventually, we tire and land back on the ground. Back to reality.

**+ + + PAN + + +**

"You two make a cute couple." Trunks says, referring to me and Collum. I smile, keeping my eyes on Collum as he stands like a statue, trying to find the inner strength needed to fly. We're out of earshot but I wonder what Collum thinks of everyone implying he's my boyfriend? He didn't have a chance to correct Uncle Goten when he implied it, because that immature Uncle of mine flew away with his tail between his legs! I don't think Collum cares. He's more mature than any boy my age, a lot like me.

I know Trunks well. He doesn't really think we make a cute couple. He just wants to hear the reassuring words I'm about to say right now. Turning towards Trunks and picking at the grass I say," We're not a couple. We're just friends. He just needs me to teach him how to fly." Trunks brightens. I pull bigger chunks of the grass."He does seem cute. Especially with his shirt off. Maybe I should try dating him."

Trunks studies the half naked Collum. He had to take his shirt off since my Kamehameha wave splashed water all over him. Oops. Maybe Collum shouldn't be around me so much, I'm definitely bad luck for him. I'm not used to hanging out with humans that don't have quick reflexes. Even Grandpa Hercule reacts faster than Collum.

"Have you given up?" Trunks asks softly, looking over Collum and into the distance beyond the cliff.

"Not yet. I plan on dropping him from the sky if he doesn't learn to fly soon." I joke. Trunks doesn't laugh. I guess this isn't the time to make light of the situation. Can't blame a girl for trying. " Trunks I love you and everything but we aren't meant to be together. It hurts but I've come to accept this. Our relationship is taboo, it's better if we move on. Besides, I thought you loved Marron."

Trunks takes both of my hands in his." I care for her, but I love you more. I want to marry you and be next to you always. You're my future, not her. When you were gone for six months it hurt so much. I never wanted to be away from you again."

It's hard to speak, my emotions are cutting off my vocal chords, but I have to." We'll always be friends Trunks. . ."

Trunks stands and pulls me up with him.

"I don't want to be friends anymore. I want to be with you Pan!" He shouts, sounding angry, frustrated and determined." I don't want to lose you to another man! If you tell me you want to be with me for the rest of your life, then I'll call off the wedding."

"But Marron, Bulma and Papa . . ."

"Forget them." Trunks pulls me close to him, trapping me in his arms." Marron is beautiful, she can easily find another man. My mom just wants to see me settled down, she doesn't want me to be alone. Gohan...he wont kill me." Trunks laughs uncertainly."He will beat me up. Our relationship will never be the same."

"I can't do that to you." I whine.

He leans his chin on the top of my head and replies." It's worth it. Gohan's wrath is worth enduring if it means I can spend my life with you. Tell me you want to spend the rest of your life with me and I'll call off the wedding right now. It's not too late."

"Are...are you proposing?"

"Yes."

* * *

**I couldn't stop laughing when I was typing the Marron seducing Trunks scene. Hopefully someone else enjoyed it too.**

**WARNING: the next chapter is going to be...bloody and a little disturbing. I've become a wuss after watching Breaking Dawn pt 2 so it's probably not as bloody as I'm making it sound, but it is pretty gross. **

**In the next chapter: Pan's stomach hardening problem will be revealed! Who's wedding will everyone be attending? Bulla and Goten unveil a surprise of their own! Lots of surprises, twists, drama and bloodshed in the next chapter. I'll add some comedy/cuteness of course.**

**Originally, i planned on going to chapter 12. But I have to go a couple chapters over, you'll see why. **

**So, it's safe to assume the next chapter will be long and may take a few days for me to write. =)**


	12. Cry of the Wedding Part 1

**+ + + PAN + + +**

He's finally said the words I've been waiting to hear! But why am I scared? He wants to spend his life with me as husband and wife! Me a wife! At fifteen! Is that even legal? Doubt it. I'm not sure I will make a good wife. Trunks is twenty-eight, what if he wants kids right away? I don't think I'm ready for that either! Maybe when I'm thirty-five I'll be ready to have a child, but Trunks will be fifty! He wont look it, not on the outside, but he will be old. Will he be able to wait that long? Does he even want kids? I don't think he does. I don't think he's ever imagined himself being tied down to one woman and raising a family.

I've never committed to anything, except martial arts.I wasn't even ready to take over Gramp's position or title whatever it was. Trunks has been fickle and unsure since the beginning, how do I know he wont become that way again? I love him, I'd love to spend my life with him and marry... eventually. Maybe. Marriage is a scary word.

"I would like to date you." I blurt out, surprising myself and Trunks.

Trunks pulls away from me. This isn't the answer he wanted. "Just tell me you want to spend the rest of your life with me."

"My life starting now?"

"Yes."

I shake my head." I will be with you but I don't want to become your wife."

"Why not?" He asks, running his hands through his hair. This is frustrating for him but it's stressful for me.

" I'm fifteen." I say wryly." I don't think it's legal. I don't even want to get married twenty years from now! I don't want that title and the responsibilities that come with it!" I gently squeeze my head." I'll spend the rest of my life with you, but not as your wife. Try proposing when I'm, like, forty."

"You really are a child." Trunks says incredulously.

_Jerk!_

"I am not! Take that back!" I shout.

"Trunks you are stupid," Trunks says to himself, smiling and shaking his head in disbelief.

_The Mr. Know It All has finally admitted it! Ha!_

Trunks hands me a soggy envelope- - soggy because he was "swimming" in the pond earlier.

"Where were you keeping this?" I ask, scanning Trunks for a hidden purse or bag somewhere on him. Trunks doesn't respond. A magician never reveals his secrets I guess. Focusing on the envelope, I open it and take out the card inside." What's this?"

"A wedding invitation."

"Um, thank you smart ass..I can see that!" I wave the invitation in the air as I speak." Why are you giving me this? I just said I'll spend the rest of my life with you!"

"But not as my wife," Trunks points out." I'd need a bigger commitment than that. I can't call off the wedding solely because I want to date you, that's not a good reason."

I jump in place like a rabbit, this is so frustrating! He knows I love him, he knows I don't want to see him marry Marron, but I can't agree to being his wife. Wife is a scary word that I never imagined myself being! Who proposes like this anyway? " So if I say I'll marry you we can be together, but if I don't want to marry you then too bad for me, you'll ride off into the sunset with Marron."

"Sort of," Trunks replies hesitantly." You make it sound bad when you phrase it like that."

"You're treating this like a tricky business deal," I cry."A woman isn't supposed to feel pressured into saying yes to a proposal!"

"Pan, I'm twenty-eight and engaged to marry another woman in less than a week." Trunks replies, resting his strong hands upon my shoulders to keep me from jumping."We don't have the luxury of time. I need your answer now. Will you marry me?"

I bite my lower lip, remembering Mirai Pan's words and promising Goku Jr. I'd see him again.

"Goku." I whisper. If I marry Trunks like I'm not supposed to, I'll never become Goku's grandma. We'll never meet.

"What about Goku?" Trunks asks, searching my eyes for an answer.

"I met my grandson," I tell him, smiling warmly at the memory." I accidentally went into the future. He looks exactly like my Grandpa, they even have the same name." I pause, then continue with a firmer voice." Mirai Pan told me that you and I will never get married."

"That was a different timeline," Trunks replies."By going into the future you may have already altered the course of this time."-I give him a puzzled look-" That future isn't yours. Mirai Pan never should have told you who you were or weren't going to marry, in doing so she may have stopped Goku from existing in this timeline."

"He'll exist if we don't marry," I retort.

"How do you know if Pan was being serious?"

"Um, I think I know when I'm being serious Trunks."

Trunks smirks," I doubt that. She says we don't get married. That's true, since you're afraid of committment, apparently. Maybe in that timeline I do go along with your suggestion of being together but never marrying. It's possible I do become Goku's Grandpa."

He chuckles at my confused expression." This isn't that timeline. Maybe I am fine with being together and never marrying in that time. But I will only be with you now if you agree to become my wife."

I narrow my eyes." If I marry you Goku might not be born. If I _don't_ marry you, there's still a fifty percent chance of Goku not being born."

"Perhaps."

"I think you're trying to twist what Mirai Pan was saying just to trap me," I accuse, poking him in the chest." My answer is no, Trunks. No I will not be your wife."

Trunks gives me a sad smile." That's fine. I just wanted to do everything I could to be with you. And I have." He sighs." Maybe you're right. Maybe we aren't meant to be together." He ruffles my hair, playfully, like Papa would. This is the way Trunks used to treat me, before we fell in love." I'll always love you Pan. Don't ever forget that."

"I'll always love you, too." I whisper, silently crying. Why couldn't I say yes? Why am I afraid of getting married? It must be fate. Kami's ( GOD; Dende) will.

Shortly after Trunks flies away, Collum gently tugs on my tunic. Surprised, I turn to him.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asks, concerned with the tears falling from my eyes.

"Did you hear us?"

He smiles." The two of you weren't exactly quiet."

I laugh."Yeah. We drive each other crazy." Wiping the tears away, I ask Collum a serious question." Will you be my date for the wedding? Please, I don't think I can handle it on my own."

Collum nods." I'd be honored to escort you Miss Pan."

I ignore the way he mispronounced my name. Caught up in my gratitude, I give Collum a hug.

"Pan..." He wheezes." I...can't breathe."

"Oops. Sorry."

**+ + + + + + + + + + + + + THE WEDDING! THE WEDDING! THE WEDDING! THE WEDDING! THE WEDDING! =D + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +PAN + + + + + + + + + + + +**

I wake up at 6 a.m.

I groan and roll away from the alarm clock. In twelve hours Trunks and Marron will be getting married. I sigh, as much as I want to, I can't sleep all day. Reluctantly, I get out of bed and head to the bathroom down the hall. Can't attend a wedding smelling like yesterday.

In the shower, as I scrub soap over my belly, I realise it's no longer hard. My belly is back to normal. No more super strong belly for me.

"Nothing happened!" I moan, stepping out of the shower and searching in the mirror for any abnormalities to my body. My hair isn't blond. I haven't sprouted a tail and my strength doesn't feel any different!  
"This sucks!"

"Papa hasn't come back from the bachelor party?" I ask Mama, taking bites of my burnt toast and washing it down with some orange juice.

Mama blows on her coffee, cooling it down before taking a sip." He called this morning. He'll meet up with us later."

I finish eating when Collum walks down the stairs, wearing one of Papa's blue dress shirts and tan slacks.

"Doesn't he look great?" Grandma Chichi asks, proudly twirling Collum to show off the clothes she picked out for him. She even took the time to style his hair to the side, using gel and who knows what else, to keep Collum's blond curls from sticking up.

I suppress my laugh, Collum doesn't look comfortable in those clothes. definitely a big change from flannel shirts, jeans and fishing boots.

"Pan, you can't wear that to Trunks' wedding." Grandma tuts, pointing at my white tunic." No. You should definitely wear one of my kimonos."

This time it's Collum's turn to surpress his laughter.

Grandma and Mama drag me up the stairs to change while Collum gets to snack and wait downstairs.

Grandma hands me a red, wide sleeved kimono, decorated with golden cranes and silver swirls. Mama applies cover up to my face and paints my lips red. Grandma fusses over my short hair, but there's nothing she can do with it, it's too short to be styled differently. But that doesn't stop her. She places a wire headband on my head, with pink lilies poking out. It's uncomfortable to wear, but pretty.

Mama hands me a mirror.

" I look like a geisha!" I whine, not sure if I should wipe the paint from my face or not." You guys do know I'm not the one getting married right?"

Mama rolls her eyes.

Grandma smirks." Of course, but that doesn't mean you can't look beautiful." She hands me a pair of jade earrings, which are beautiful but heavy. I just know my ears are going to be sore by the end of the day." You want to show Trunks what he's missing out on, don't you?"

"No."

"Well, too bad." Grandma snaps." You're dressing up and that's that!"

Just when I think I'm free, that the makeover is over, I find out I have to stay and help doll up my Grandma and Mom.

We unbraid Mama's hair, which falls in dark waves around her face, making her blue eyes stick out. She's never been a fan of makeup, so we don't bother with it. She changes into a sleeveless, maroon dress and that's the end of her dress up.

Grandma Chichi tries on every dress she owns, plus Mama's dresses and a few of my shirts- nothing is good enough. She finally chooses a purple dress, which happens to be the first dress she tried on in the beginning. I force Mama to take a coffee break with me to keep her from strangling Grandma. We finish our coffee and prepare for round two.

After going through three cans of hairspray, Grandma decides her bun is perfect. Not a single stray hair in sight. She applies red lipstick and black eyeliner to complete her ensemble. Afraid she might change her mind about her dress or hairstyle, I grab Collum and make a run for it.

"Are you okay?" Collum asks.

"Yeah," I reply, doubled over in pain." I think my nerves are getting the best of me."

"We can stop the flying training for today. You really should lie down."

I take Collum's wise advice. Noticing how painful it is for me to move with my stomach hurting, Collum wraps an arm around my shoulders and uses his other arm to lift me up by my knees.

"Am I heavy?" I ask, blushing.

"Not at all." He replies, gliding under the tree." I'm not _that_ weak. You sure know how to hurt a man's ego, lass."

I giggle, wincing from the increasing abdominal pain." Sorry. You are strong, for a human anyway."

He gently lays me under the shade of the tree. The fresh breeze relaxes me a little, but not enough to make the pain go away. What's wrong with me? It feels like I'm being stabbed with thousands of needles in my lower back and abdomen. Does it have something to do with my belly returning to normal? Am I dying because I can't be with Trunks? Is it constipation? Ugh. . .this sucks! This really is the worst day of my life! And it's only going to get worse.

Collum gently lays his large hand on my stomach. I glance at him. He smiles and begins to slowly rub my stomach." Does that feel better?"

"It feels good. "

"Yeah, I've had lots of practice with my dog. You remind me a bit of her, with your aggressive attitude and appetite. She always calmed down when I rubbed her belly tho." He smiles widely.

_A joke. You suck at jokes Collum, can't you see I'm in no mood for jokes?_

"You're lucky I'm not feeling good. Nobody compares me to a dog and gets away with it."

Collum smiles thoughtfully." In my village, strong women are the most beautiful type of women. Strength is an admirable quality." He locks gazes with me." You are the most beautiful woman in the world. If you lived in my village, no other woman could hope to compare to you."

The wind picks up, which blows deliciously over my body. The gel in Collum's hair doesn't hold and the wind gently blows his curls in every direction. I sit up, more alert to what Collum had said than to the state my stomach is in.

Collum gently begins to pick out the grass that got caught in my wire headband. Our faces are just inches apart, but he's not thinking the same thing I am. His innocent blue eyes are focused on getting the grass out my headband, nothing more.

I lean forward, gaining Collum's attention. Our eyes meet, mine uncertain and his surprised. Quickly, my lips press against his, lingering for five seconds before quickly pulling away. My heart pounds furiously through my chest. Collum touches his lips. Our kiss happened so fast, he's not sure if it really did happen.

It did.

"What was that for?" Collum asks, his voice sounding as shocked as his face looks.

I smile teasingly," Was that your first kiss?"

"N-no." He replies, turning away to hide his blush. "But you shouldn't kiss people you don't love."

"Sorry," I fall back into the grass. " I just felt like you deserved it. I felt like I needed to kiss you no matter what."- - a pause- -" I can kiss you again if you want."

He doesn't say anything. Instead his face slowly goes from red, to pink, then back to beige. The pain in my stomach diminishes a little, enough to let me sleep in peace. Collum gently nudges me awake, just as the sun is about to set, one hour before the wedding.

"I heard your Mom and Grandma calling for us. We should go now."

I nod, letting Collum help me to my feet.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asks, brushing the grass from my kimono.

"I don't know." I reply honestly, clinging to his elbow." You wont leave me will you?If things get, crazy. . . you'll stand by me right?"

"By crazy, do you mean: Steal the groom and then have me block the bridezilla from going after you two? Then yeah, I'm in."

I laugh. "No, that's not what I meant. . ."

"You saved my village Pan. I'll stand by you until you tell me to leave. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you." I whisper.

I feel light and untouchable as Collum leads me through the trees back to my house. If anyone is like a dog, it's Collum. He's kind, pure, loyal and a good friend. I'm just a dumb, confused, love struck girl blinded by the truth of the future.

* * *

**I decided to not do a big chapter, that would be too overwhelming. So I've decided to divide the wedding into parts.**

**:P**


	13. Cry of the Wedding Part 2

**+ + + TRUNKS + + +**

Dad and I don't make it home until one hour before the wedding.

"There you are! Where on Earth have you two been? You do know you're getting married today, right Trunks?" Mom asks.

"Yeah I know. We were just. . . " There's no way I can tell her about the bachelor party Goten had schemed. No. Gohan, Krillin, Goten, Dad and I all agreed we'd never speak of it ever again." . . uh. . Dad got a tattoo!" I shout, running down the hall to my room.

"You got a tattoo?" I hear my mother ask. I laugh, but I know I'll be paying for it later during our weekly training practice.

**( Vegeta's tattoo is on his stomach; What it is isn't important to the story).**

I stand and stare at the black and white tuxedo draped over my bed. This is it. In less than an hour, I will be a married man.

"Knock, knock." Bulla enters my room." How was the bachelor party? Were their strippers?"

I grimace." You don't want to know."

Bulla nods, sitting on my bed. She doesn't care what the bachelor party was like, she's just working up the courage to talk about Pan. Wishing to avoid that painful topic, I tactfully bring the conversation on to her, which usually distracts her.

"You look pretty, just like mom." I compliment, pointing at her halter neckline purple bridesmaid's dress.

Bulla pinches a strand of her curled, blue hair."Thanks." She gets up and closes the door." We need to talk."

I sigh. " Sure. We can talk about anything you want- - even cramps! But lets not talk about Pan."

Bulla quietly sits beside me on the bed. I wait patiently for her to begin, but she doesn't say anything right away, which isn't like her. Why isn't she adamantly trying to persuade me to call off the wedding? I expected her to be angry and riled up, not calm and quiet like she is now.

This can't be good.

"Pan never told me the two of you were. . . seeing each other." Bulla whispered, focusing her round eyes on me." She's my best friend, we tell each other everything. So I was angry she didn't confide in me. 'Why my brother?' I thought, ' He's thirteen years older than her, why does it have to be my brother?"

She falls silent again. I don't know what to say, we've never had a serious conversation before.

"I understand why you'd be mad.. ." I begin, but Bulla cuts me off.

"No." She says softly." No, I didn't have the right to be mad. I shouldn't have been, but I was."

" I don't understand."

"Well. . . " Bulla shrugs, deciding to tell me her secret." I didn't have the right to be mad, because I used to be in a relationship with someone ten years older than me."

"What? When?" I ask, surprised she could get away with dating someone older than her without Dad finding out. Or maybe he did. She hasn't finished her story yet and I'm already jumping to conclusions.

Bulla nervously begins to play with her curled hair." Two years ago, when you, Pan and Goku were in space."

That means Bulla was just fifteen. Fifteen and dating a twenty-five year old.

"Who is he?" I ask, switching into my protective big brother mode. I have no right to judge. Maybe they were like Pan and me, deeply but irrationally in love. Or. . . maybe he was just some creep, taking advantage of a young girl- - my sister!

But isn't that what I've been doing? What I've already done?

One night.

Pan and I shared one night together. When we woke up, I'm sure she believed there'd be more nights to come, that we'd date and be in a relationship, like she wanted, and possibly get married one day.

She was right, I am a coward. Sure, I'd always had a crush on Marron, but that was just an excuse to get away from Pan. I could've called off the wedding at any time. But I didn't. I knew it's wrong for me to be in a relationship with Pan, she may act older, but she's really just a child.

I love her. But I'm still a coward. I know it's wrong for me to love her, but I also know I can't help it. Knowing all this, I still can't bring myself to call off the wedding, to tell everyone I want to marry a fifteen year old. So, instead, I'm marrying someone else who deserves better than a guy like me.

"Goten."

"Huh?" I snap out of my thoughts and focus on what she's saying. " What about Goten?"

"You asked me who it was I was dating. It was Goten."

"Goten who?"

She gives me a weird look." Son Goten. Pan's Uncle. You're best man." She waves her hand in front of my eyes." Is any of this ringing a bell?"

I flash back to when I was looking for Pan and Goten punched me, landing me in the hospital.. .

"_I'm surprised you didn't kill me after everything I told you." I say, raising my eyebrows._

_Goten stares sternly at the wall, deep in thought. He doesn't look at me when he speaks. " I think we're even now."_

_"What do you mean?" I ask, on guard. Goten has never wronged me before, has he?_

_Goten shakes his head fiercely and laughs shakily. " Oh. It's nothing, just forget about it. I was just thinking out loud...haha, don't listen to anything I say."_

_Hmm. He's hiding something._  
_. . . . ._

_"So why not marry Pan? Don't you love Pan more?"_

_"Goten, it's not that simple. It's...it's complicated. You wouldn't understand."_

_"Oh, I understand Trunks. Believe me. I get it."_

_The tone in his voice peaks my interest. Again, I get the feeling he's hiding something._

_Goten thinks for a minute. "The best advice I can give you is this, Trunks," He wraps his arm around my neck, talking low so only I can hear "Stay away from my neice. If Pan isn't the only woman in your heart, then stay away from her. Don't even worry for her like this. You have Marron now, you chose her. Pan is gone because of you. If she ever does come back, stay away from her or else Gohan and I will break every bone in your body."_  
_. . ._

I shake away the flashback.

Goten threatened me to stay away from his neice, never bothering to tell me he had dated my sister behind my back!

" I can't believe this!" I roar, standing up.

Bulla latches on to my arm." Calm down! We only went to second base. It's not like we made a home run like you and Pan did."

I gag," Ah. Now I understand why we've never had a serious conversation before! This is why brothers and sisters shouldn't talk! We both know too much!"

"I don't like it either." Bulla whines." How do you think I felt when I heard how my brother went down on- -"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I beg." Just stop. I get it. "

"No you don't." Bulla huffs." You don't get it. I loved Goten- - I still do! But he was afraid of Dad finding out and he felt guilty about keeping our relationship a secret from you. So we ended it. I always hoped he'd wait for me, until I turned eighteen." She rolls her eyes." But that didn't happen. Two weeks after our break up, Valese walks into the picture. Now she's his fiance'."

Bulla flops down on the bed again. " It hurts seeing Goten and Valese together. Are you one hundred percent sure you want to marry Marron?"

"I gave Pan an ultimatum. I told her I would call off the wedding, if she agreed to spend her life with me as my wife."

Bulla smiles widely." Really? That's great!"

I shake my head." She said no."

"What? That idiot! Why did she say that?"

I shrug." She's afraid of commitment, I guess."

Bulla looks skeptical." Really? Are you sure she hasn't fallen for that blond kid? If she's anything like her uncle, then she's probably moved on." She stands up and pats my shoulders." You better get dressed. There's still one woman who wants to marry you."

Bulla leaves me alone. I stare at the tuxedo again. Sighing, I begin to undress.

I'm about to put on my purple tie when somebody knocks on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute! I just have to put on my tie."

The knocking doesn't stop.

"Go away Bulla!"

Ignoring the knocking, I focus on my reflection in the mirror as I struggle to put on my tie. I wipe my hands on my pants, but that doesn't help. My hands are sweaty and shaky, probably from nerves. I can't concentrate! How do I put on a tie? I should know this, I wear them everyday for work!

"Damn tie." I swear, as it falls from my fingers for the third time in a row.

"Here, let me help you." Pan says, appearing out of nowhere to pick up the purple tie. She giggles." Why are you looking at me like that? I knocked like fifty times."

"I could've been undressing." I reply, coyly.

She winks." It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Without meaning to, I glance at the bed.

"Don't get any funny ideas." Pan warns, playfully smacking my cheek." My guard dog is outside the door and he'll come in if he thinks we're doing anything."

"Guard dog?"

"Collum."

I grunt." Oh. Him."

Pan finishes tying my tie." Impressive." I comment, amazed that it actually looks nice." Did Gohan teach you?"

"Mm-hmm." She replies, bending forward and leaning against the wall.

"What's the matter?" I ask, noticing she's clutching her stomach. Her whole body is trembling." I'll take you to a doctor."

Pan shakes her head, panting heavily." No. . . it's just stress. It's been doing this all day. The pain will pass.. . . . . You better leave, or else you'll be late for your wedding."

"Lie on the bed."

She shakes her head.

"I promise I wont do anything. You should lie down."

Pan straightens, and stops panting. She smiles." I'm better now."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Really." She insists.

I know she hates being doted upon, so I don't push. I nod and watch her slowly walk across the room to the door. She stops, with her hand clasped around the doorknob. I hold my breath, hopeful she will turn around and tell me she's changed her mind._ It isn't too late Pan. We can still be together._

She doesn't turn around.

The door opens and she disappears into the hallway, into the arms of the boy waiting for her, Collum. The door creaks before shutting, sealing me alone in my empty room. I could call off the wedding. I could say that I'm not ready, that I'm in love with someone else. But there's no point. I've lost Pan. She's accepted our relationship and has moved on.

"Collum is a good guy." I say to my reflection." He'll take care of her, right?"

Mom opens the door.

" Are you ready?" She asks, poking her head in.

_"Mom, I can't do this. I'm not ready."_

_"Mom, I'm in love with someone else."_

_" I love Pan. Marron deserves better than me, don't you think?"_

Any of these would be acceptable answers. But I don't say any of them. Forcing a smile that I hope will last through the ceremony, the honeymoon and for the rest of my life. . . I give her my answer. " Yes. I'm ready ."


	14. Cry of the Wedding Part 3

**+ + + PAN + + +**

I close Trunks' door and fall into Collum's arms- - literally. Wearing a kimono isn't easy! Collum chuckles and helps me get my balance back. To a stranger who didn't know the situation the way Collum does, that stranger would naturally assume I had fallen over because I'm devastated that Trunks is getting married. Not suspecting my stomach is hurting, hence the pained face, nor that it's my first time wearing a kimono, which just adds to my discomfort.

Collum and I both turn our heads when we hear someone clearing their throat.

I guess, that would explain Marron's sour face.

Collum and I both freeze, neither of us says a word. Marron, wearing a pink robe, doesn't look as happy as a bride should on her wedding day. In fact, she looks like she'd like to kill me right now. Or, at least pull all of my short hair out.

"Can I talk to you in private, Pan?" She asks, the negative attitude thick in her voice. She gives me a homicidal maniac's smile." It will just take a minute." She turns and walks back the way she had came, down the hall to the guest room, but my feet don't move.

Collum gives me a gentle shove in her direction.

"Are you crazy? I'm not following her!"

Collum gives me another shove." You'll be alright. You're stronger than her anyway."

"Will you come with me?" I plead.

"You'll be fine. I'll wait for you downstairs, okay?"

"Some guard dog you are." I grumble, slowly shuffling forward in my kimono.

I relax when I see that Bulma, Eighteen, and Bulla are in the guest room too. Phew. Marron can't kill me with witnesses in the room.

"Can you give us a few minutes alone?" Marron asks, sweetly." I need to have a private conversation with Pan."

"Sure." Bulma says, not suspecting a thing. " I'll go check up on Trunks. He's taking a long time to get dressed."

Eighteen gives me an icy look, before ushering Bulla out the door. " We'll be downstairs. If you need help with your dress just yell."

_Good luck,_ Bulla mouths.

I pull my lips back in a grimace.

The door closes, seeming to cut off all the oxygen in the room since it's suddenly hard to breathe. But that's just me. Marron seems to be breathing fine. She's breathing steadily and quietly, like a cobra waiting to strike.

Marron turns away from me and removes her robe. I turn my head, giving her privacy as she puts on her wedding dress.

"Can you zip me up?" She asks, holding up her blond hair.

"Sure." I pull the zipper upward, and the dress closes, covering the exposed skin up to her armpits.

Her blond hair falls down and covers the remaining skin showing on her back. She turns and faces me, her blue eyes are as steady as a lake. Calm and serene. And empty.

"Why were you in Trunks' room?" She asks.

I reply quickly, so she wont suspect I'm lying because I'm not." I was just helping him with his tie."

She studies my eyes quietly, as if searching for a neon sign that will tell her if I'm lying or not. I look away, afraid that if she looks any harder she might see into my thoughts, which is filled with memories of Trunks.

" Really? You weren't planning on running away with him or anything?"

If only she knew I asked him that a long time ago.

"No, of course not. . . . why would I do that?" I ask, feigning ignorance." We're just friends."

She crosses her arms, suddenly looking very angry." I'm not stupid. I see the way he looks at you when he thinks I'm not watching. His expression changes every time somebody mentions your name. Everyone seems to know it, except for Bulma and Gohan." She lets out a ragged breath."I can see that he loves you."

I begin to protest but she cuts me off.

" I know he loves you and you love him! Don't deny it!" She screeches.

"Okay fine!" I yell back, letting go of the pent-up anger I have towards her." I love him! But it's you who's going to marry him! It's you who's going to be with him for the rest of your life! Not me. We both know we can't have a future together!"

Marron falls to her knees and begins to cry. " Don't take him away from me, please! I know he'll leave me if you ask him too." Her mascara begins to run, leaving a black trail down her cheek." Don't take him away. I don't care that he loves you. Someday. . . . someday he'll fall in love with me."

Consumed with empathy, I grab a tissue and hand it to her." Don't cry Marron. You're ruining your makeup." She chuckles and dabs away the black trail on her cheek." I'm not going to take Trunks away from you. I promise."

"Really?" She blows her nose, then stands up again, looming over me in her high heels. Her expression turns serious." That's not good enough. Saying you wont take him away isn't good enough." She glances down at her feet, ashamed at what she feels she has to say." I really wanted us to be friends, but that's not possible. You're the one woman in the world who can take Trunks from me. So after today, I never want you to see Trunks again."

" After today I wont see Trunks again. . ." I whisper, putting Marron at ease.

* * *

It's a beautiful day, perfect for an outdoor wedding at Capsule Corporation. Especially since the sun has set over the buildings of the city and the sky is a perfect mixture of gold, pink,orange and purple. Even a few of the stars are shining brightly, as if they're too excited for the wedding to wait for the sky to turn black.

Collum and I are seated in the back row, close to the aisle, on the bride's family side. Trunks' side has his parents, my parents, and my Grandma seated in the front row. Every chair on his side is filled with fancy dressed business men. Their cell phones and pagers were going off every two minutes so, Bulma had to grab a mic and scream at them to turn off all electronics!

Eighteen is seated in the front row on Marron's side, with an empty seat next to her for Krillin. The rest of the chairs are filled with businessmen I've never met before. Trunks' limo driver is sitting in the last row opposite me, and he gives me a sad wave, certain that it would've been mine and Trunks' wedding he'd be attending. I wave back.

Trunks is standing tall and motionless, like a statue. He looks handsome in the black and white tux he's wearing, along with the purple tie. Goten is standing beside him, dressed similarly, except that he has a purplish-black eye to match his tie. Did Trunks do that? Or did it happen during the wild bachelor party Papa refuses to talk about?

Trunks' eyes had scanned every face in the crowd, but his pupils finally rests on me.

The music begins. The ring bearer, Giru, floats by holding a pillow with two rings on it. I smile at Trunks and he smiles back, both of us remembering the day we first met Giru. My forehead hurt for a week! I never knew how hard-headed Trunks actually was. He pissed me off when he complained his forehead was still hurting after two weeks of crashing into me! I was so angry, in fact, that I secretly poured a small amount of dish soap into his food.

He tasted it, I'm sure. But Trunks Briefs was too polite to complain, if he did that, Grandpa Goku would've eaten his share. Trunks was always strict with me when we were in space. He always wanted to send me back home, so he ended up with dish soap in his food on more than one occasion.

Giru floats between Trunks and the Wedding preacher guy ( You can call him a priest, or whatever you want). He almost looks cuter than trunks with his black bow tie. Almost.

Bulla and Valese walk out, both wearing matching dresses, and they take their place opposite of Trunks and Goten.

Everybody stands when Marron enters the room, escorted by her bawling father, Krillin. Even with her in a lovely, low-cut wedding gown, Trunks' eyes don't leave me for a second. I turn away from Trunks to lean my head on Collum's shoulder. Partially because his staring is making me feel uncomfortable and miserable, but mainly because my stomach is hurting again.

My fingers dig into Collum's sleeve. Then I relax as the pain goes away. Three minutes later, the pain comes back, then goes away before repeating the pattern. Each time the pain comes back, it hurts worse than the last time. Finally, because I can't sit quietly and endure the pain any longer, I tell Collum." I need to go to the doctor."

He wraps his arm around my waist, fooling the people around us to believe we're a lovey dovey couple, when he's actually holding my waist to support me. It's difficult to move in a kimono, and it's difficult to move with my stomach hurting. All I want is to lie down somewhere so the pain will go away. Unfortunately, the only way that is going to happen is if I'm lying on a hospital bed.

Nobody notices us walk away. I turn around one final time to look at Trunks' face. Only he is aware that I'm leaving. His body is tense, like he's ready to bolt after me. I smile sadly and lean my head on Collum's shoulder.

_I'm happy with Collum, see? Can't you tell we're a loving couple? Don't come after me. Live a happy life with Marron_, I think to myself. Hoping that Trunks will misunderstand my relationship with Collum.

We leave the backyard and slowly walk to the front, stopping occasionally for me to bend forward in pain. Collum hails a cab. I turn around again, looking at Capsule Corp, secretly hoping Trunks will come after me. But he doesn't.

I get in the cab with Collum. We ride far away from Capsule Corporation to the hospital. I will not be attending the reception at Satan City Hotel. After today, like I promised, since he'll be Marron's husband, I will never see him again.

_Goodbye Trunks._

* * *

The pain gets worse when we reach the hospital, but they're too busy to see me right away, so Collum and I sit in the waiting room, which is full. I'll have a long time to wait before a doctor can see me, especially since a tummy ache isn't at the top of their list of importance.

The pain in my stomach spreads to my vaginal area. Which is more painful than having the sharp pain in my stomach.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I pant. Collum nods, his attention fully focused on the colorful fish in the aquarium next to us.

In the bathroom, I check under the stalls, making sure I'm alone before I lock the door. I gently take off my kimono, fighting the urge to rip it off my body, I'm so uncomfortable, maybe being naked will help. I don't strip all the way, leaving my bra and panties on.

I pant and lie down on the cold hard floor. The coolness is comforting, but not enough to reduce the increasing pain.

"Hey!" Someone jiggles on the doorknob." Open the door."

A small scream escapes from me.

The person pounds on the door and jiggles the handle again, asking if I'm okay. But I'm not okay, something is wrong. My eyes widen as a bright light glows from under the skin of my stomach. The light drifts downward. I don't know what it is, but I know it wants out.

Out of me.

I spread my legs, hoping the chi will come out _that_ way, but for some reason it can't. The chi light floats upward, stopping at my navel.

It slowly begins to press against my skin. I let out another scream, more from fear than pain, because I know what's going to happen but I can't stop it.

The chi pushes against my stomach, stretching the skin outward like stretchy bubble gum. With a loud pop, the light is freed. Blood squirts out, staining the white tile walls with its red shade.

Horrified by the large hole in my stomach, and the flapping skin and blood trailing out, I release a loud, hysterical scream.

The pounding on the door stops, replaced with the sound of someone throwing their body against it, hoping the heavy door will budge. "Pan!" I hear Collum shouting, but he sounds far away through my screams.

_Calm down!_ I tell myself. _You'll be okay, you're in a hospital, there are doctors nearby that can stitch you up_.

Maybe it's from the blood loss, or maybe it's the shock of having something rip out of me that gets me to shut up. The light- - chi energy, but not mine- - slowly floats closer to me. It pulses, giving off a bright light, forcing me to cover my eyes or risk going blind. I cover my face for thirty seconds, peeking through my fingers before removing my hands completely when I see that the light is gone.

I gasp.

The light isn't gone. It's just changed. On the floor, where the light had been hovering, is a bloody body. It's white hair has slimy red films of blood coated on it. It's small legs and arms are normal, with ten fingers and ten toes. Tentatively, I roll the body on it's back. It has a penis, it's a boy.

He has a nose, a mouth, a chin, two eyes and two ears. He's completely normal, except for one odd trait.. . he has a long brown tail, similar to a monkey's. A common trait in Saiyans.

_He's my baby!_ I think excitedly, then realise something horrible is wrong.

He isn't breathing.


	15. Cry of the Wedding part 4

**+ + Trunks + +**

The music begins. The guests stand and my bride gracefully walks down the aisle accompanied by my bawling, soon-to-be Father-in-law. Who'd have thought my Father-in-law would be Krillin? If the ten-year old me was to come here in the time machine, I know he'd be pleased to see that my bride is Marron. Before seven months ago, Marron is who I wanted.

The atmosphere changes into a mix of admiration and envy. Through Pan's sparkling eyes, I can see that she- along with most of the women in the crowd- - is envious of Marron's dress. Or could it be she regrets not taking me up on my offer to marry me?

Pan notices I'm staring at her and looks away, casually leaning her head on Collum's shoulder. Collum's cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

Inside I bristle.

The music stops. Marron takes her place beside me and everyone sits down in their chairs. Pan closes her eyes and uses Collum's shoulder as a pillow. Collum's eyes meet mine for a second. I glare at him. If he wasn't in the picture, would Pan have married me instead? His thin lips gently curl into a smile and I know he's calling me an idiot. There's something more to Collum's expression- - worry? Sadness? I squint, trying to read his facial expression better, but Goten nudges me in the back with his elbow.

The wedding, right.

I turn 3/4 of the way, keeping my left eye's peripheral vision on Pan and my right directly on Marron. My right eye instantly zooms in on Marron's cleavage. How can a strapless, low-cut dress like that not fall off? Marron smiles coyly, noticing that my gaze is not on her face. I hear chuckles and low whistles from the businessmen in the crowd, some of them cough out "lucky bastard."

Huh.I don't feel lucky.

All week Bulla had been going on about Marron's dress, saying that I was going to love it. She looks pretty in the dress but I absolutely hate it. The white dress clings to every curve of her body like tape, leaving nothing to the imagination- - the complete opposite of what Pan would've worn. The poofy part of the dress is at the end, past her knees. Bulla had called it a Mermaid Dress. I guess if Pan had worn a dress like that, to the wedding we'll never have, I would've rushed through the vows and carried her away,just so I could rip it off her body.

I smile to myself, imagining what Pan would've worn.

_" I don't want to wear a dress. Can't I just wear jeans?" She would've said. Then I would've forced her into the most expensive shops in the city and had her try on countless bizarre, over the top dresses. I'd laugh and take pictures the whole time before finally having her try on a one of a kind dress: _

_A strapless white dress which poofs out at the waist( with the Capsule Corp logo in pink silk stitched into the side), made only of the most expensive fabric of course. It would be impossible to walk in a dress that poofy. I'd make her practice in heels and even then two people would have to carry the train of her dress just so she could walk. _

_"Why are you doing this to me?" She would whine when, secretly, she loved the dress. _

_"Consider it payback for the soap you used to pour in my food."_

Pan and Collum stand up, pulling me out of my fantasy. I want to break Collum's arm off for wrapping it around Pan's waist. Why is she leaning into him so close like that? Where are they going?

"Do you, Trunks, take Marron to be your wife?"

I ignore the question and focus on Pan. She looks back at me and our eyes meet. My body tenses and I know I'll run to her at any minute. Go ahead Pan. Cry, get angry, or run away from this wedding, because if you do, I'll come after you.

Pan smiles and leans on Collum's shoulder again. Collum gently guides her forward and they walk away together.

"* clears throat* Do you, Trunks, take Marron to be your wife?"

Pan was smiling. She's happier with Collum. She doesn't need me.

I look over the crowd of guests that are beginning to whisper to each other. I look over at Gohan and Videl's clueless faces.

_"Your daughter is thirteen years younger than me, but I love her anyway."_ I want to say, but don't.

My eyes cast over Chichi, who bears an eerie likeness to Pan when she had longer hair. I look into everyone's faces, including my Father's bored face, searching for an answer. Only Mom has an answer waiting for me. Her face isn't clueless. She raises her eyebrows, I can imagine her saying_," What are you waiting for Trunks?"_

What am I waiting for?

I sigh and take the ring from Giru's pillow. "I do."

Everyone lets out the breath they'd been holding in. Even I'm surprised by my answer. Marron holds out her hand and I take it. We may not love each other now but maybe we can learn to love each other in the future, like Pan and Collum. I grab onto the gold ring with my index finger and thumb and prepare to slide it onto Marron's wedding finger when she pulls her hand away. The ring drops to the floor and rolls down the aisle.

"No." Marron whispers.

Giru interrupts the shocked silence." Giru go get ring. Then you marry Trunks. Giru, Giru."

Marron stares deep into my eyes. She's breathing hard and her eyes are glossy, like she's about to cry. Instead of crying, Marron smiles." I'm sorry Trunks. I can't marry you. We're just. . .too different."

Mother stands up and yells." That's okay! Vegeta and I are different too and we've been together for years!"

No, that's not it. She's pretending, just like she did thirteen years ago, minutes before Pan was born. She wants to marry me, she wants to be with me forever but. . .

I can't beg someone I don't love to marry me and she knows it. I plant a kiss on her forehead." Thank you."

"What are you still doing here?'" She chuckles before pushing me." Go after her."

I run down the aisle, discarding the blazer of my tux in the process, along with the purple tie that felt like a choke collar.

"Where are you going Trunks!" Mother shouts.

I wink in response, picking up speed before leaping into the sky and flying towards Pan's ki. I flip and twirl in the air like a dolphin performing tricks at a show.

" I'm free!"

* * *

My attitude completely changes when I land in front of the hospital. First, I'm relieved Pan and Collum didn't go to a hotel to be alone. Now I'm just worried- - Pan is tough and can handle anything, this stomach ache must be getting the better of her. Hope it isn't serious.

I walk through the automatic doors of the hospital and look into the waiting room. There are a lot of people waiting but Pan and Collum aren't among them. It's possible she is being seen- - it took me an extra twenty minutes to get here since I felt compelled to free every chained up dog I flew past in my moment of freedom- - but that would mean her stomach ache is worse than it actually is to have been seen already.

"Exscuse me," I ask nonchalantly, dazzling the female receptionist with a polite smile. This is the only time being handsome pays off." Has Pan Son been seen yet?"

The receptionist, a plump woman in her late twenties, stops smiling. Her jaw drops slightly and her eyes bulge. Uh oh. That's never a good sign.

"Trunks!"

I look down the hall, surprised to see Collum running towards me.

"Is Pan okay? What's going on?" I ask, frantically shaking Collum by his collar.

"Aye. She's being stitched up. I was on my way to call her parents- -"

"Take me to her." I demand. Her parents will have to wait.

Collum runs a hand through his blonde curls, thinking it through, before he finally nods."Alright. But I need to tell you something first." Collum starts walking back the way he came and I eagerly follow. " There's no easy way to say this and I don't know how it's possible, but the reason Pan's stomach was hurting is because. . ." Collum looks me straight in the eye. I can tell it isn't easy for him to say this, which worries me more." She had a wee bairn."

I sigh, wanting so much to strangle Collum for keeping me in suspense. "Collum, speak English! I don't know what a 'wee bairn' is!"

"Babe." Collum says.

I raise my eyebrows.

Collum pulls on his hair, frustrated with my ignorance." For the love of. . . She gave birth to a son!"

A son?

Suddenly feeling light-headed, I lean against the wall for support. Pan was pregnant?No. Not just pregnant. She was pregnant with my child. My son! Her stomach didn't expand like a normal pregnant woman's would but it did become abnormally hard. Is this typical for a Saiyan hybrid pregnancy? Then that means. . . Dad knew this whole time! He knew before any of us! But it's only been seven months since Pan and I conceived the baby, is seven months normal for a typical Saiyan hybrid pregnancy?

Collum firmly grips my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts. His blue eyes are full of sorrow." I'm sorry lad. The babe died at birth. He didn't make it."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I can hear Pan quietly weeping on the other side of the door. Collum, surprisingly, embraces me in a hug." Be strong laddy. Pan needs you to be strong."

"I will." I promise, before Collum lets me go and leaves to contact Pan's parents.

I inhale before opening the door.

Pan is sitting on the hospital bed, with her head lowered down over our dead child's body. She looks up when she hears me walking in. We stare at each other in silence, neither of us knowing what to say. I feel like I should force a smile but how can I when my child is dead? It's Pan who breaks the silence first.

"Where's Marron?" Pan shutters, with a tear drop rolling down her pale cheek.

"I don't know. We didn't get married." I reply in an equally low voice as if I were afraid to wake a sleeping baby.

More silence.

"Would you like to hold him?" Pan asks, fondly kissing the baby on his forehead before handing him to me.

I cradle my son in my arms, suddenly overwhelmed with grief and a confusing amount of love. I've never loved anybody more than I do now. I've never missed somebody more than I do now, especially someone I've just met.

"I named him Karat." Pan says, kissing the baby on his forehead again as I sit down on the bed next to her. I can tell it's taking a lot of restraint to let me hold Karat. Pan is a new mother with endless love to give, but no baby to give it to. Soon she will never be able to hold him again. Soon, she will have to let him go. Until then, I can tell she wants to hold Karat as much as possible, before she has to say goodbye forever.

"He looks a lot like me." I note, smiling sadly at his white hair. I try to blink away the tears but it's no use, I can't be strong, not as strong as Pan needs me to be. My breath becomes ragged and my vision blurs with every thick tear drop. Pan grips my arm tightly and sobs with me.

_Trunks._

I glance up from my son, expecting to see Goten, Gohan or Collum in the room with us, but no one's there. Was I imagining it?

_Trunks, can you hear me? I can help you._

"Goku?" I jump up and Pan jumps up with me like a magnet, her eyes alert and full of concern for the baby in my arms. "Where are you? How can you help us?"

"Grandpa?" Pan asks.

Only I can hear his voice.

_Trunks. Use the spirit bomb._

"The spirit bomb?"

"No!" Pan growls." You can't use the spirit bomb on our baby! You could blow him up!"

"But if Goku says we should- -"

"Grandpa isn't here! You've lost it Trunks! Now give me my son!"

"Trust me Pan." I beg, holding on to our baby." Please just trust me. We have nothing left to lose."

_See why you're the only one who can hear me? Pan is hard-headed, just like her grandma._

"Tell me about it." I roll my eyes.

"Tell you what? What's he saying now?"

* * *

Pan opens the window and follows me out into the dark sky. I've never attempted the Spirit Bomb, but if it's for my son's sake then I'm willing to give it a try. We leave the city and land in the welcoming quiet of Fisher's Creek. This is the park where I first told Pan I loved her, where we first kissed, where we first had our date and where we first made love. A lot of firsts. Now, It's where I want our first son to take his first breath.

I stand at the center of the wooden bridge and hold our son up towards the sky. Pan holds her hands up too and her energy is the first to travel to the tips of my fingers and into Karat's body. I close my eyes and concentrate hard, extending my senses beyond. The giant tree willingly gives it's energy, along with other trees, grass and animals nearby. It isn't enough. I extend my senses further, finding Goten's familiar chi. He is hesitant at first, not knowing who is pulling at his energy, but willingly gives it, having encountered the Spirit Bomb before.

Everyone in our family, including Yamcha, Krillin and Eighteen, gives me their energy, without knowing exactly who it is or why. Even the creek, stars, moon and sky gives me a little energy. Soon, Karat is encased in a large, glowing sphere.

Pan touches her face, holding herself back from reaching out and taking Karat away, away from the growing chance that he might be blown up. Which I wont let happen. I carefully manage the energy in the sphere and let it seep into Karat's body.

_Careful. Don't let too much of the energy in or else he'll blow up_, Goku warns.

I do as I'm told, stopping when I feel like his little body can't handle anymore energy. We wait but nothing happens.

"Now what Goku? Why isn't it working?"

No response. Goku's presence is gone.

We wait longer. The sphere encasing Karat disappears and the unused energy flows back to it's donors. My heart sinks, we've failed. We couldn't save our son. Pan drops to her knees and begins to weep. I lower my arms and cradle Karat close to my body.

Then, we hear the best sound in the world.. . a baby's cry.

I look down at Karat, sure enough, he's alive. He stops crying when I look at him. His eyes are big and wide like Pan's, a dark blue, practically black color.

"Thank you Goku." I whisper, handing Karat to his happy, young mother.

Pan cries joyfully and snuggles Karat close to her. " Thank you Grandpa. Thank you."

I wrap my arms tightly around Pan, pulling her and Karat close to me, feeling drunk on the happiness I know I'll cherish forever. I'm the luckiest man alive. I have a son with the woman I love most in this world, what more could I want?

. . .

My drunken state doesn't leave me when we return through the window of the hospital room, finding a patiently waiting Gohan, Videl, Goten, Valese, Chichi,Mother, Father, Bulla and Collum crammed inside, leaving just enough space to walk through.

Pan asks me a question with her eyes, and I nod. She runs to Collum and shows him our sleeping, very much alive, son.

"How?" Collum asks, taking Karat from Pan's arms to hold him.

Before either of us can answer, Gohan asks a serious question of his own, one he can't wait to know the answer to." Who's the father?"

Pan doesn't answer. She can tell by the tone of his voice that he's furious. We're happy our son is alive when we've forgotten one trivial fact- - Pan is a teenaged mother. Everyone, except Mom and Gohan, knows that I'm the father and they shift uncomfortably, knowing the secret will finally be exposed.

"I am?" Collum says, raising his hand innocently, willing to take the blame and any punishment that goes along with it.

"Thanks. You're a good friend Collum but I'm done being a coward. I'm the father, Gohan." I say, lovingly giving Pan a kiss on the cheek."With your blessing I'd love to spend the rest of my life dating her since she's too scared to marry me."

Everyone laughs nervously at my joke, except for Gohan and Mom. Finally, pieces of the puzzle come together for them. Mom turns to Dad and Gohan turns to Videl," You knew this whole time and didn't say anything!"

"What'd you name the kid?" Dad asks, trying to avoid Mom's angry glare.

"Karat." I answer proudly.

Dad snorts." Suits him. Takes after Kakarot's bloodline, that's for sure."

"I think he's a perfect mix." Bulla says, reaching out to stroke her finger against Karat's cheek.

"Can I hold him?" Chichi asks.

"We need to have the doctors look at him first Grandma." Pan says, taking Karat from Collum's arms.

"Yeah he's still very weak. He'll need to be hooked up to a machine until his lungs and heart grows stronger." I add smiling at Mom, who's still sore at having been left out of this secret everyone somehow figured out." What do you say _Grandma?_ Can you help me build better equipment to keep your grandson alive?"

Mom smiles." Of course." She playfully slaps Dad on the shoulder." Vegeta. . . we're grandparents!"

"Idiot." Dad mutters.

The room is filled with laughter, excitement and warmth, the perfect atmosphere to welcome my newborn son. Goten congratulates me and urges Gohan to do the same, but Gohan walks out the door, refusing to acknowledge me or Karat, or even Pan!

"He just needs a little time. This is a lot to take in." Videl says, giving Pan a hug before following after her husband.

Pan and I look worriedly at each other. This isn't what we expected from Gohan. I thought he'd get angry, beat me up, and then cool off. Not this. He can deny me but he shouldn't deny his daughter or grandson.

"I'll talk to him."

It becomes quiet and everyone watches me leave the room.

"I'll go with you." Goten says giving me a wink." If you need someone to drag you into the hospital because your legs are broken- - you can count on me!"

I smirk, not appreciating my friend's humor. I turn around." Collum, watch after Pan and Karat for me?"

Collum smiles, accepting his role as 'guard dog.'

"I don't need to be watched. I'm not a baby Trunks!" Pan whines.

"Too bad. You're the mother of my baby and that's close enough."

Pan grabs the nearest object- - a really hard pillow- - and throws it, hitting the door as I close it behind me.


	16. The First to Fall

**+ + PAN + +**

I smile as my Uncle Goten congratulates me, until he urges Papa to do the same.

"Gohan, don't you want to hold your grandson?" Goten asks, unknowingly adding more fuel to the fire.

I purse my lips, not sure what to expect from my father. Is this the part where he kicks me out of his life? Is he going to scream and shout at me for being stupid? Does he think I'm a whore? Will he forbid me from seeing Trunks? Or worse. . . will he force me to give up my baby?

Papa's eyes flicker down to the sleeping baby in my arms, then he turns around and walks out the door.

I turn my head towards Trunks. His expression is the same as mine.

"He just needs a little time. This is a lot to take in," Mama says, squeezing me tightly in a hug." Stay strong." She whispers in my ear, kissing my cheek and gently stroking Karat's soft hair before running out the room after Papa.

_It's not your fault, Karat._ I think, while gazing down at my precious baby. No matter what happens, I will always believe that.

"I'll talk to him," Trunks states firmly.

None of us try to talk him out of his decision. His voice leaves no room for an argument. He will confront my father even if it kills him. Hopefully it wont come to that. Thankfully, Uncle Goten volunteers to go with him. Before he leaves, Trunks asks Collum to watch after Karat and me. Since when did I need a babysitter?

"I don't need to be watched! I'm not a baby, Trunks." I remind him for the millionth time in my life. When will he get it through his thick skull? A thirteen year difference doesn't mean I'll always be the 'baby' of our relationship! If anything, I'm more mature than he is!

"Too bad. You're the mother of my baby and that's close enough." Trunks teases, closing the door to avoid being hit with a pillow.

"I'm glad Marron called off the wedding. You and Trunks make a cuter couple." Bulla smiles, lightly punching me in the shoulder." I'll find the nurse and let her know Karat's alive."

"I'll come with you," Valese says, unaware of Bulla's intense hatred for her.

"I guess I better get started on making the better machine Trunks talked about." Bulma slaps Vegeta on the thigh." Take me home husband. Want a ride, Chichi?"

Vegeta glares at Grandma, making it clear that he's holding back the urge to strangle someone. Grandma smirks, not intimidated by Vegeta at all. "Sure. Drop me off at the mall near your house, I have so many things I need to buy my great-grandson!"

After a quick goodbye, Collum, Karat and I are the only ones left in the hospital room.

"Do you think Trunks will be okay?" Collum asks, glancing at the door.

I grunt. " A few broken bones isn't going to hurt him."

Collum raises his eyebrows questioningly.

Trunks never told me it was Marron who called off the wedding. If she hadn't called off the wedding. . . they would've been married. What if Marron changes her mind and decides she wants to marry Trunks? Can I trust Trunks to be faithful to me? Will he always be apart of Karat's life, or will he run off to start a new life with Marron and forget all about us?

"Maybe I shouldn't be with Trunks." I whisper.

**+ + TRUNKS + +**

Goten and I briskly walk down the hospital's halls. Being that it's dark and visiting hours will soon end for the night, Goten and I are the only ones walking in the halls, except for the occasional doctor or nurse. This doesn't help my anxiety. If Gohan decides to kill me, I'll only have Videl and Goten as witnesses.

"Being in the hospital at night is creepy," Goten says, glancing in the rooms we pass." It almost feels like we're in a zombie flick."

"Maybe you should've stayed with Pan," I think out loud, passing Goten as we turn the corner to the exit. Both of us slow our pace, noticing that Gohan is standing outside the sliding doors, waiting for us. Of course. Gohan didn't walk out of the hospital room because he couldn't stand to look at Pan and the baby. He walked out because he knew I would chase after him. He wanted to talk to me alone, without Pan or my mother or father's interference.

The doors slide open. Goten and I walk out. The cool night air rushes down my lungs and into my pulsating heart, giving me the wake up call I needed: I am the man who Gohan had trusted to look after his daughter. I am the same man who violated his trust and slept with his daughter. He will not go easy on me, and I wouldn't expect him to.

Goten stuffs his hands in the front pockets of his pants, leans against the brick column beside Videl, and gives me an encouraging nod. He will step in if things go too far with Gohan and me.

Behind the worry in Videl and Goten's eyes, I know they secretly want to be the ones to beat me until I'm on the edge of death, but they will get that satisfaction from watching Gohan fight me. It's a man's job to protect his family after all; this is Gohan's fight, not theirs. A fact they've known all along.

Gohan removes his glasses, the coat of his suit, and hands them to Videl. He glances back at me once, his dark eyes full of anger and hate, then floats into the sky. I clench my fists, look down, shamefully, at the concrete floor, then blast up into the sky after Gohan.

We fly high above the hospital before stopping. Gohan glares at me for a long time, trying to decide where to hit me first, no doubt.

"Gohan. . ." I sigh, not sure where to start." I'm sorry. I never meant for things to go this far. I thought I could marry Marron, and Pan could go on with her life, but . . ." I pause, then confidentally look into his eyes." I love Pan."

"Stay away from her," Gohan mutters darkly.

I shake my head." I can't do that, I wont do that. Staying away from each other doesn't work." I pause, then yell." I love her Gohan! I'm never leaving Pan's side again for the rest of my life, whether you like it or not!"

Gohan knees me in the stomach, then grabs me by the throat.

"She is fifteen, Trunks! Fifteen!" He grits his teeth like he's the one in pain, like he's the one who's being strangled and not me." She's just a kid! How could you do _that_ with my kid?"

"I'll take care of her," I wheeze. This isn't the answer Gohan wanted to hear, so he headbutts me. A trail of blood oozes from the cut and drips into my right eye, blurring my vision to a hazy red.

"You sick bastard!" Gohan roars, changing into a Super Saiyan 2. I don't fight back- - only block- - as Gohan punches, kicks, and shoots blasts into me. For as long as I live, I know I'll always feel guilty for taking Pan's virginity at a young age and impregnating her with my child. From the very beginning, I knew our relationship was wrong. I could've said no, I could've stopped us from ever having sex, but I did nothing.

But, if I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing.

Gohan is about to deliver a blow that will crush my nose, but I change into a Super Saiyan and catch his fist, twisting it slightly so he can feel the impact of my words." I love Pan and our son! I promise to take care of them both, and the only way I'll leave them is if you kill me, Gohan!"

Surprisingly, my words don't stop him like I had hoped. If anything, my words only tempt him into killing me.

Using his free hand, Gohan punches me in my cheek and sends me flying through the air.

He quickly appears underneath me mid-flight, ready to blast me with a Kamehameha wave in the back. . .I turn, power up, and dodge it in time, narrowly avoiding being blown to bits. Angry, I shoot multiple blasts in his direction.

Being the older and more skilled fighter, Gohan smacks a few of them away like they were annoying flies.

"You're getting weak Trunks," Gohan smiles, amused by my evident anger and frustration."Try focusing more energy into your blasts if you want to cause any damage, otherwise you'll just be wasting your time fighting me."

"I don't want to fight you!" I shout, doing as he instructed and shooting more powerful blasts his way. This time, Gohan has to use more of his energy to block my attacks.

"Better." Gohan comments, pleased with the progress of my attacks.

Both of us power down from our Super Saiyan forms. We're covered in bruises and cuts, with tattered rags covering our torsos. Except for the bleeding cut on my forehead, neither of us are seriously hurt.

"Trunks. . ."

"Yeah?"

Gohan sticks out his hand and smiles." Promise me you'll never make her cry."

I glide forward. With a solemn face, I take his hand and squeeze." I promise."

"You're a little shit," He laughs, shaking his head." You've always been an annoying little shit, since you were eight! I should've known something like this would happen!"

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

Gohan crosses his arms and thinks carefully before speaking." Trunks, I will never forgive you. I will always be one second away from ripping your head off. If Pan is ever unhappy, I'll be ready to kill you in a heartbeat."

I chuckle nervously, _he's serious._

"Sounds like a normal father and son-in-law relationship to me. I'll take it."

We grin like idiots, but the mood is ruined when a large blast takes out one of the rooms in the hospital below our feet. We stare, horrified, at the building.

Another blast explodes from the hospital, the top floor. . . the room where Pan and the others are. A woman, my sister, is caught in the blast and shoots out of the hospital room. Adrenaline floods through our bodies and Gohan and I quickly fly to her. Thankfully, Goten catches her before she collides into another building and gently sets her down on the paved parking lot.

Goten frantically slaps Bulla on the cheeks, stopping once Bulla's eyelids flutter open.

"G-go. . .ten." Bulla whispers, lifting her shaking hand to feel the soft skin of his cheek.

Goten bends forward and leans into her palm, tears brimming in both of their eyes." Bulla, what happened? Who did this to you?"

My body feels like stone as I stare at my sister. She smiles lovingly at Goten, shutters, then the light dims from her eyes. . . and her body stills. Her hand falls from Goten's cheek, and her other slides from her stomach, where someone had shot a ki blast through her, leaving behind a hole large enough to fit an arm through.

Goten buries his face into the pavement, wailing for my dead sister.

Videl runs to us.

"What happened?" She gasps, covering half her mouth as she sees Bulla's corpse.

What did happen? Who could've done this?

Another blast jolts me from my thoughts.

To be continued. . .

* * *

**I've struggled a lot with the ending of this story, should Pan and Trunks be together? **

**I think so, they never got together in the anime, why not let them in this fanfic?**

**But when I started this fanfic, it was never my intention for Trunks and Pan to be together. **

**Now I'm not sure since it seems that Collum and Trunks have become friends. Collum wouldn't take away Trunks' family, would he? The ending will be as much of a surprise to me as it will be to you. **

**Thanks for reading. . . favoriting. . . and reviewing this story!**


	17. Goodbye, Pan

**I had to reread most of this story a few times to understand what's going on. Shame on me, I've neglected this story for too long & I don't know what's happening ( = ^ _ ^ = ) but now I do. Now I know. My Irish references are London born, so. . .yeah. I told ya Collum speaks Sorta Irish.**

*** * PAN * * ***

"Maybe I shouldn't be with Trunks." I whisper.

Collum doesn't say anything. He sits on the bed next to me and reaches out to stroke Karat's hair. He has Grandpa Goku's hair, I'm sure Vegeta and everyone else could see that, maybe that's why Vegeta said_ 'he takes after Kakarot's bloodline, that's for sure.'_ I hope my son will grow up to be as strong and pure as Grandpa Goku. With Vegeta's ambition and Bulma's talent. I want him to have my sense of justice, Papa's humor, and . . . he already has eyes that remind me of Mama. I hope Karat will grow up with Trunks' kindness and wont become fickle like him. If Trunks stays apart of his life, I'm sure Karat will be a perfect blend of all these things, and much more.

Collum gingerly takes Karat from my arms, and I happily let him.

"You look as happy as a new dad." I think out loud. And it's true. I've never looked at a baby I'm not related to the way Collum can look at Karat. He loves him as much as Trunks and me.

Collum's blue eys shine happily, taking my comment as a good thing.

"Aye. It's because I love his parents," Collum looks up at me as he says this, gently patting Karat with his right hand. He chuckles, and I look away. A strange thought occurs to me. If I hadn't kissed Trunks, and if I hadn't slept with him and gotten pregnant. . . would Collum and I be together instead? Is there still a possibility I can have a furture with Collum?

I shake away my doubts. No, it wouldn't be fair to Collum, I don't love him the same way I love Trunks. Choosing Collum would be the safer option: he's loyal and there isn't a Marron in his life to compete with me. Karat and I would be his everything.

Trunks. . . does he really love me, or is he just saying that? I bite my lower lip and stare down at my legs, which are covered underneath the hospital blanket. I have everything I've ever wanted: Trunks. And we have a baby together! But, why do I feel like I'm making a terrible decision?

Collum hands Karat back to me. I flinch, not expecting my baby to appear right under my nose, and hastily take him, afraid he might fall out of Collum's arms and break like a porcelain doll. After holding Karat 's dead body once already, I don't think I'll be more than a few feet away from him for the first few years of his life. I know I wont be able to bear it if my son dies a second time.

"Decided to be a single mother, have you?" Collum asks, arching one of his blond eyebrows. I focus on Karat's face, wishing Bulla and Valese would come back with the doctor already. What's taking them so long?

"I don't know." I shrug, kissing Karat on the cheek- - my way of apologising to him for thinking about a future without his daddy." It's just. . . I don't know if I can trust him. I mean, just a few hours ago we were sitting at his wedding! Can you believe it was Marron who called it off, not Trunks?"

Collum takes a second to process this before speaking." He's outside getting the shite beat out of him by your dad, and you don't think you can trust him?" - -I open my mouth to speak, but quickly close it. Huh, that's a good point. I almost forgot about that. Oops. I guess I should be worrying about Trunks' life instead of fretting about his committment to me. - -" Trust me when I say this lass, but you've nothing to worry about. Trunks loves you, end of story."

"But. . ."

"No buts." Collum clamps his hand over my mouth. I can tell by his grin that he's wanted to silence me for a long time now." Trunks loves you. He does. If he didn't, he would've let me pretend to be Karat's father and get killed by your dad, while he ran away to marry the bridezilla." Collum lifts both of his hands in the air and looks around him." Now, did he let me do any of those things? Did your Prince Charming run away like a coward?"

"No."

"Right." Collum gestures at me with both of his arms and says simply, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world," He loves you."

"Collum- - "

"He loves you! He bloody loves you! End of story!" Collum raises his voice slightly, losing his patience with me."Geeze, how many times do I have to say it before it seeps into that thick skull of yours? The two of you are fools who fell madly in love! What part can't you understand?"

I glare at him. Once I'm sure he wont interrupt me, I speak. " No. I get it. I was just wanting to say thank you for reminding me that I love him. I . . . got caught up in everything else that I almost forgot about that."

"Ugh, lass!" Collum sighs, shaking his head at me." If you can't be the one to remember something as simple as that, then maybe the two of you should break up." Collum smiles, letting me know he's just teasing.

I smile back, thankful to have a friend like Collum in my life. Then, in an instant, our happy moment is shattered. Bulla and Valese hurry into the room.

Collum's smile is replaced with worry and fear, the same as Bulla's expression. My arms tighten around my sleeping baby, and I jump to my feet, sensing an urgent danger.

There isn't time to ask questions.

Bulla whirls around, feeling the blast coming through the door.

Everything goes in slow motion. Collum instinctively pulls me down to the floor, and he covers me with his body the same way I cover myself over Karat, both of us acting as human shileds. Valese's legs tremble as she stands, frozen with fear. I'm sure her instincts are telling her to run, to duck or to find some sort of shelter. . . but her fear has glued her to that one spot. She can't move.

Bulla's long hair blows back gracefully, like a Willow Tree's limbs. Her blue eyes are lit with ferocity and determination. Her strong legs propel her forward, her toned muscles flex as she pushes Valese to safety.

Valese flinches, and her body bounces a few inches from the wall, hitting it with a stronger force than necessary. Her eyelids close, and she slides to the floor safe and unconscious. Bulla smiles triumphantly, happy to have finally let out a little of her anger at Valese.

Bulla's eyes meet mine. I cry out her name, wishing she'd hurry and get out of the way, but it's too late. Time accelerates, and the roaring blast shoots through Bulla and takes out the entire wall, taking my dead friend with it.

*** * PAN * ***

I scream into the floor. Karat screams too, but not for his Auntie Bulla. Collum doesn't move. For an awful second, I think that the blast had killed him too.

"Collum?" I choke out, already picturing his lifeless face and the fatal wound I'll discover. He turns his head to me, letting out a pained grunt. Tears of joy flow down my cheeks, thankful to see that Collum's blue eyes are still full of life.

"Is the babe alright?" He asks, groaning as he pushes some of the rubble from his back and rolls to the side, collapsing on the floor.

I quickly check Karat for any wounds, but there are none. " He's fine. H-he's just a little scared. Collum are you alright? You're bleeding!"

Collum wipes the blood from his forehead, but more of it trickles from his blond curls. I think fragments of glass from the window might've cut through his scalp. I know some of the glass hit me when that blast exploded through the wall, but my skin is tougher than a normal person's, so none of the shards cut too deeply through my skin.

"Aye. I'm fine." Collum says, shakily getting to his feet. I stand too, surprised by how calm I am compared to him. " What was that?" He asks, squinting through the dust at where the door should be.

I glance in Valese's direction, but she's still slumped against the wall. She's either dead, or unconscious.

"I don't. . ." I begin, but trail off, sensing another large blast headed for us. The large blast shines brightly through the dust in the air, roaring louder than a waterfall. Hugging Karat close to my body, I push Collum to the opposite wall, knowing he'd be safer there and out from the blast's path.

I hold my ground, deciding to deflect the blast instead of dodging, but as the purple blast draws near, my instincts shout: _MOVE! NOW!_

At the last second, I kick off from the floor and jump high towards the ceiling. The purple blast shoots under me, stopping only when it collides into the tall office building across the street, killing everyone on that floor. I grimace, suddenly feeling a horrible burning sensation on the skin of my ankle, where the blast must've scraped me.

"Collum!" I hiss, landing in a crouched position." Here, take Karat and get out of here!"

"I can't leave you," He cries, taking Karat from my arms.

"You have to!" I snap, trying my best to ignore the burning sensation in my ankle as I stand tall."Trust me Collum, I can handle myself. Now take my baby and go! Hurry!"

There's a low growl from the doorway. I curse, turning my head towards the door, already knowing what I will see. And sure enough, a large purple fox snaps it's fangs at the doorway, unable to come completely into the room because of her size. Her brother pushes past her, and I gasp at his face.

"Hello Pan," Kazu Chan growls, twirling a small dagger in his right hand. He smiles." Like the new look?" He points at his face, which is nothing but swollen pink skin on the left side,like he'd survived a burning fire. The other side of his face has red lines- - like burns- - twisting wildly down his nose, circling around his eye, and ending at his ear.

My eyes widen, understanding the hate in Kazu Chan's tone.

I did this to him.

Kiki ( the fox) snarls, and lashes out at me with her giant paw. Not even her paw can fit through the doorway, but she tries. The left side of the wall forms dark cracks from her attempts. Soon the wall will crumble and she'll be able to get to us.

Collum takes a hesitant step back, fearful of the fox. Kazu Chan's eyes flicker to him, then to my baby. . . he smiles.

"Well, well, well. I was wondering why your power level had lowered so drastically," Kazu Chan's voice rises as he mocks me." Did it hurt giving birth to that little monster? Huh, Pan did it?" His eyes narrow." I hope so. I hope it hurt worse than what you did to me."

" What'd you expect?" I reply." Did you honestly think I'd let you kill me and not fight back?"

"No Pan," Kazu Chan looks down at the dagger in his hands. His voice turns into a whisper as he speaks." I honestly didn't think you'd let me live. That was your fault." His eyes snap up. The blade of his dagger swooshes past me, humming loudly in my ear.

I turn in time to see the blade bury itself in Collum's shoulder, so only it's hilt is sticking out. The sound of his skin and shirt ripping brings tears to my eyes.

Collum takes a few steps back. I'm not sure if he steps back in surprise or from the force which the dagger was thrown- - Kazu Chan had thrown it fast, too fast for me to have caught it. I look down at the same time as he does, realising that the blast had taken out the hospital bed and disintegrated more of the floor.

My breathing stops. Collum stares dumbly at me, his blond curls float upwards, Karat buries his face into Collum's chest. . . and then they aren't in front of me anymore.

"NO!" I scream, reaching out for them. I can still save them! It's not too late! I just need fly as fast as I can and catch them before- -

Kazu Chan strikes me in the back of the head. My head bounces from the force, and my vision blurs. Tears flow from my eyes, but I don't understand why. I don't know where I am, or what's happening at the moment. Strong hands lift me by my short hair, then wrap around my face. . . preparing to snap my neck and end my life.

I know something is missing. I know I shouldn't be staring numbly at the night sky and buildings surrounding the hospital.

_It's too late. They're gone! I can't save them! Both of them are dead!_ I scream frantically in my thoughts, though I'm not sure who it is I'm talking about. Everything is blurry, even the important faces in my memory.

A dark, evil, masculine voice speaks over the frantic screams in my head.

"Goodbye Pan."

* * *

**The End.**

**I'm just kidding. :D**

**It's not the end.**

**Unless you want it to be?**

**I hated that one of my favorite shows were cancelled and ended during a fight scene. I wanted to punch something, like a ****pillow!**

_**[ Chapter 9; Breaking Free; part 3, that's the last time we saw Kazu Chan and Kiki]**_


End file.
